Cuz
by The Snowyverse
Summary: Carrie's cousin Peter Parker from New York City has come to visit for the first time, but she can't help but feel like he is hiding something from her. How will Peter fit in at Ewen High, and how will these two estranged cousins keep their darkest secrets, from each other.
1. Episode One: Extended Family

Episode One: Extended Family

Brushing her pale hair away from her eyes, Carrie White, a beautiful yet timid girl, sat in the center of her bed. It was a dark a stormy night in Chamberlain, and while the sound of strong rain drops pattering against Carries windows was somewhat pleasant, she always hated lightening. She jumped in freight every time those flashes of light would appear outside her windows and her heart would jolt, eventually causing her chest to start aching.

A large amount of books were stacked in a pile beside her legs, all seemingly having to do with the same subjects, Periods, and Telekinesis. Carrie again brushed her stray hair away from her eyes, as she tried her best to concentrate on moving her old desk chair across the room. She raised her arm into the air beginning to feel the strain on her mind. The chair finally lifted into the air a shy smile crept onto Carries face.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

Carrie instinctively dropped the chair to the ground at the first sign of her mother's presents. "Mo-momma…is that you?" Carrie listened out for her mother's reply, but didn't get one. "MOMMA" Carrie hesitantly called out, half of her not really wanting to know what exactly it is Margret is doing.

THUMP, THUMP

Carrie took one deep breathe before deciding to investigate. She cautiously opened her bedroom door and headed out towards her mother's room, the storm still raging outside.

"Oh Lord, what she done...what has she…" THUMP, THUMP

Carrie opened her mother's bedroom, afraid of what she might see. Margret had been beating herself senseless with the hard bedroom wall, and tears streaming down her face. "Momma what are you doing?" Carrie quickly rushed towards her mother as she continued to slam her head against the hard blood stained wall. "MOMMA" Carrie shouted in an almost authoritative way. "…What has she done to us Carrie?" Margret asked with tears in her eyes. "What momma, who…who done something to us" "…Little bastard…wants my daughter…" Carrie was visibly startled by that last comment. "Who momma, who-Wha-what are talking about momma?" Carrie asked, trying her best to comfort her sick mother.

"…Where goanna have visitors tomorrow little girl…" Margret stated in a whisper. "What?" "…Aunt May…." Margret mumbled just load enough for Carrie to hear it. "Aunt May, Aunt May is coming over momma, that's wonderful news momma that's great…" Carrie said sincerely with a smile across her face. She always loved spending time with her Aunt May when she was little, she has nothing but found memories of her from when she was younger, she would always cry when she left and a part of Carrie even wishes that she lived with her loving Aunt rather than her Mother when she was beaten or thrown into her closet. However, ever since she was about six years old, Margret had never allowed her to visit Aunt May in New York ever again, and to this day she has no idea why.

"…You little bastard, try to touch my daughter…" Margret again mumbled to herself. "Wha-what are you talking about Momma?" Carrie again asked starting to feel a little nervous, "…Peter Parker…" Margret replied before quickly getting back to her feet, still feeling a little dizzy. "Wait Momma who, who's Peter Parker?" Carrie followed her mother back down stairs as Margret did her best to avoid the question. "…Your cousin little girl…he's coming to stay with us for a while…" Margret said with vicious tone "Little Bastard" She added mumbling.

"I, I have a cousin?" Carrie said surprised "Yes little girl, and May has forced her own hand, how could say no to big sister?" Margret whispered to herself. "Momma I-is he, my age?" Carrie said sounding very nervous. Margret didn't reply, but from the look on her face and her sudden lack communication, Carrie could already tell that he was. "And…and he's coming to stay here?" Carrie continued starting to blush. "Please be cute" she thought to herself smiling. "…Is-is he a, nice boy?" Carrie asked nervously "That boy is an insect Carrie…a slobbering dog" Margret said staring harshly at her daughter. "But why, what did he ever do to you?" "It's not what he's done, it's what he's goanna do little girl…you'll see." Carrie's heart sank, she didn't know what to think about this cousin, she was very nervous, but also excited, maybe he will be good to her, he is family after all. "I think that…it'll be nice to meet Peter Momma, he-he'll be good to me, you'll see Momma, it'll all be okay Momma…everything's goanna be okay" Carrie said reassuring herself with smile.

The Following Day

Carrie stood out on the porch for hours eagerly awaiting the arrival of her beloved Aunt May, Margret had left for work early not seeming like she wanted anything to do with her own sister. But that was perfectly fine with Carrie, the last thing she wanted was to have listen to her mother's crazy ramblings today of all days. Eventually Carrie saw an unfamiliar car begin pull up in her drive way and honked its horn twice, At first it was a little strange for Carrie to see a car pull up that didn't belong to Margret, but never the less it brought a permanent smile to her face.

Carrie jumped off the porch and ran as fast as she could run straight towards her beautiful Aunt. "AUNT MAY" She shrieked in joy practically jumping into the much older women's warm and loving arms. "Hey Care, oh look at you, your all grown up aren't you." May said in a very welcoming tone, she kissed the top of Carries head while her very young niece practically squeezed the life out of her. "…I missed you so much…" Carrie admitted with almost tears running down her face. "…Whe-where's…Uncle Ben?" Carrie asked while cuddling into Aunt May's protective arms. "…He ah…died sweet heart, a year ago now…" "…What?" Carrie asked looking up into Aunt May's sad eyes. "…He was um, murdered, sweetie…" Aunt May admitted noticing Carrie eyes flood with tears, "Bu, he-he can't die he…." Carrie couldn't handle the sudden bomb drop into her lap and quickly began to break down inside May's arms. "AUNT MAY…I GOT-I GOT MY STUFF OUT THE CAR, BUT AH HAVE YOU SEEN MY CAMER…" Carrie jumped at the sound of his voice; she quickly wiped her eyes and pulled away from Aunt May in order to look presentable. She nervously looked down at her feet with her heart once again pounding in her chest and her lip was quivering uncontrollably as she tried holding warm tears at bay.

"How could he be dead, he can't be dead."

"Oh Sweetie this is your cousin…Peter" Aunt May introduced wiping her eyes clean of tears. "Peter this is Carrie" Carrie finally looked up from her shell to try and greet her cousin. Carrie was a little surprised at what she saw, Peter was a slim and averagely size young man, well dressed and clean shaven. And regardless of him being her cousin, legally speaking, Carrie couldn't help but grin at how handsome Peter turned out to be. "…ahh-hi…" Carrie greeted him in a smitten tone. "Hey" Peter replied noticing her tears. He looked back at Aunt May with a glare of sadness on his face; Carrie tried her best hold back her tears before Peter slowly reached out in an attempt to embrace his cousin. Carrie was startled at first as she felt his hands touch her shoulders and moved towards her back. The much taller boy hesitantly held her close resting her head on his torso. Uncle Ben's death had torn Carrie apart, and no one could understand that feeling of loss more than Peter. A look of shock appeared on Carrie's face as this boy who she barely knew suddenly began to protect her, and love her, more than Margret ever did in her whole life. Aunt May smiled proudly as Carrie slowly wrapped her arms around her cousin's waist, closing her eyes and smiling into Peters geeky T-shirt, beginning to feel safe and loved in her cousin slim but muscular arms.

Later That Day

Aunt May unfortunately had to leave early in order to beat the traffic back to New York, leaving Carrie and Peter alone while Margret is at work. Peter had managed to unpack into the spare room in record time with the help of his cousin. It was 2:35 PM when they finished unpacking, and so Carrie had insisted on taking Peter out to the center of town in order to show him around a little before school tomorrow.

"So ah, how long are you here for?" Carrie asked her cousin trying to sound as confident as she can. "One semester, Aunt May signed me up for the Ewen High exchange, totally unknown to me, but she thought it be like a chance for me to get to know my extended family and get away from the big city…yeah ah, by the time I found out it was, too late to turn back but ah, I'm liking it so far." Peter explained with a slight sarcastic tone that continued to win over Carrie's heart.

"So how is it, you and I had never meet each other before, what with you being so close and all to Aunt May and Uncle Ben when you were little." Peter asked noticing Carries disappointed look appear across her face. "Oh uh, Momma, doesn't, I-I don't know…" Carrie confessed not really wanting to think too much about it. "…Do you, like to read?" Carrie asked stopping Peter outside the local library. "Yeah, mostly comics though." "IS THAT CARRIE WHITE?" Peter looked down the path they just came to see three girls walking together in unison. Carrie clenched her eyes shut; she knew that voice, she that voice all too well. Chris, Tina, and Heather cornered the two kids outside the library with smug smiles wrapped around their faces. Carrie looked down in shame and humiliation while she slowly hides behind her new friend, and squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"Who are you?" Chris asked dumbfounded by seeing Carrie White with a boy like Peter. "I'm Peter Parker, Carrie's cousin." Peter said not really sure of what to think about this girl, "Oh yeah see that makes sense." Chris replied "Hey I'm Chris, Carrie's girlfriend." She continued making her real girlfriends chuckle a little. "…She…she's lying to you Peter…" Carrie whispered in a whimpering tone. "What's that girl, hey why didn't you come hang with us today?"

"Well ah sorry ladies but ah, there's a sack of comic books in there with my name on them." Peter explained resting his hands on Carries tense shoulders, following behind her through the large library entrance. "So what are you two exactly, kissing cousin or is that just Carrie's wet dream, ha ya little freak." Tina taunted Carrie with a smug grin on her face giggling at her own joke. Peter and Carrie disappeared into the library, completely out of fight from the girls, who seemed to show in interest in stepping foot into this particular building. "OKAY CARRIE; SEE YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND AT SCHOOL TOMORROW." Heather finished causing the girls to burst out laughing as they continued down the sidewalk, with bags in hands and large amounts of make up on their faces.

Peter tried his best to comfort his cousin once they had settled into the library. They rested on a bean bag chair and Peter had decided to let Carrie ball her eyes out once again into his geeky shirt and hoodie. "You we better be careful, at this rate Pac-Man's gonna drown." Peter joked causing a little laughter to escape Carrie's lips. "…Well, we wouldn't want that would we…" Carrie said wiping her eyes and trying to take her mind off of what just happened. "You okay?" Peter asked looking concerned, "…Yeah, I'm okay…" Carrie replied rubbing her hand up and down Peter's torso.

Carrie felt something strange under his shirt however; it was like a second skin, or some kind of body armor rubbing against the inside of his shirt. "Carrie what's wrong?" Peter asked confused "Are…you wearing something else underneath this?" Carrie asked trying to pull up his shirt to peak at what was underneath. "CA-Carrie the, there's nothing their but my stomach." Peter assured her with a nervous smile.

"So ah Carrie do, do want to get something to eat or?" Peter asked trying to change the conversation. "I-I, don't have any money…" Carrie admitted shyly. "Well I do, Aunt May gave me some money, so…come on let's eat." Peter said jumping to his feet. Carrie rubbed her stomach, feeling a little empty inside as she had not really eaten since breakfast. "Ah…I am, a little hungry, but I-I don't want you to spend your money on me…" Carrie replied following her cousin back out to the street. "Oh come on Carrie, of course I will, it's my treat." Peter said smiling, "…Why are you being so nice to me?" Carrie asked blushing red. "Because you're my cousin Carrie, ha, is it really that hard for you to believe that I'm, just trying to be a good friend?" Peter asked noticing Carrie's sudden change in expression.

"…My Friend?" Carrie repeated looking at her shaking hands with a grin on her face. "Yeah, hey uh, you want to listen to some music?" Peter asked removing his headphones from his ears and pulling out his new cell phone. "I got-I got like, a gazillion songs on this thing." Peter joked putting his phone in Carrie's nervous hands. Peter held them steady and tried to make her feel more comfortable with his charming smile that warmed her heart. "…You're…you're very handsome…" She admitted with a slight nervous chuckle, as she again started smitten with Peter.

"Oh wow, thanks, I actually think I have that I'm sexy and I know it song on phone, you might like that song." Peter continued to joke hold Carries hands steady. "…So…what are we having for lunch?" Carrie finally asked breaking the awkward silence. Peter smiled again while holding out his arm for Carrie to take. "Well let's go find out Miss White" "Well I…guess we will….Mr Parker…" Carrie hesitantly replied accepting her cousin's arm. "No, but seriously, check out those songs, I think you might like them?" Peter continued feeling more comfortable around Carrie. "And hey ah, I can't wait to meet Aunt Margret too." Peter said rubbing the back of his cousin's head, messy up her long blonde hair. "Um…yeah…" Carrie replied shyly brushing her now crazy hair away from her eyes and back behind her ears.

"Oh, please don't embarrass me Momma, please…"

Later that day, dread filled Carrie's heart, the two kids headed back home around 5:45 PM, Margret was due home at 6:00 PM, and Carrie was underwhelmed with excitement. She had decided to listen to some of Peter's music on his phone, helping a lot with her nerves and taking her mind off of her mother. They arrived back home and headed up to Carrie's room together, Carrie gave Peter back his phone and smiled at him in appreciation, "I…like your music…" She complimented her cousin; feeling a little blushed about having a boy in her room.

"CARRIE!" "CARRIE!" Carrie rolled her eyes and banged the back of her head against her wall lightly at realization of her mother's early arrival back home. "Is that your mom?" Peter asked starting to hear footsteps coming closer and closer towards Carries room. A look of fear swept over Carrie's face, squeezing her hands into tight fists. "No-no you-you can't be in here if-if Momma see's you in here…" Carrie jumped and gasped in panic as Margret quickly slammed open her door. Carrie turned around to protect Peter from her mother with her lip quivering in fear. "I…I…I'm sorry Momma…" Carrie whimpered looking down at the floor with tears in her eyes, preparing herself to feel pain, and lots of it. "For what little girl…what have you done Carrie?" Margret whispered while giving Carrie cold stare. Carrie was confused, she turned back to face her cousin with embarrassment and shame on her face, but to her amazement, Peter had just, disappeared, completely out of sight, without making a single noise.

"Where's your cousin?" Margret asked sounding slightly angry. "Waiting outside Momma…" Carrie quickly said as Margret didn't waste time to begin storm back out the front porch. "Momma, Momma wait, wait Momma please wait…" Margret and Carrie stepped out to the front porch to investigate, and yet to Carrie confusion and astonishment, there he was, Peter was waiting at the bottom of the steps with his arms behind his back and a cheesy smile on his face. "Hey Aunt Margret it's nice to meet you."

Margret had spent a few hours silently preparing enough supper to feed a large family; Carrie sat in the living room watching her mother intently, making sure that Margret didn't try to neglect Peter. The three of them sat down at the small diner table inside the kitchen in more awkward silence, Carrie and Peter were sat closer together while Margret was more far apart. Carrie was more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life. Her heart jumped a beat every time Margret would glance over towards Peter with her cold and enraged eyes. "…Momma, I, like Peter…he-he's a very nice, boy…he's been really good to me, I-I told you Momma…" "CARRIE!" Margret shrieked, startling Carrie. Margret stared out her scared daughter while clenching onto a very sharp steak knife with her fist turning red. Carrie pushed her chair further across to her cousin, squeezing his arm under the table. Peter quickly decided to speak up beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, "Ah Aunt Margret, everything tastes really great um thank you…" Peter said preparing to take his plate over to the kitchen sink.

"Momma, please I'm begging you stop…" Carrie said quickly follow Peter. The two kids headed upstairs, and Carrie thought it would be better if she went with Peter into the spare room. "I-I'm sorry, Momma can be, a little protective." Carrie said rubbing her eyes. "It's okay; believe it or not I've been in, way more tense situations than that." Peter replied shrugging it off. Carrie tried to take her mind off of her mother and attempted to get to know her cousin a little more, it was the only thing that seemed to really make her happy today. "Sorry, that are visit to the library didn't go so well Peter…" "Oh that alright, I now school bullies when I see them" Peter stated smiling, "Were…you bullied, back home?" Carrie asked hesitantly "Ah yeah, its sucks you know…" Peter said with heavy heart. "…May I ask what, happened to Uncle Ben?" Carrie asked with a shaky voice, "…He…it's ah a long story…" Carrie sat down on Peter's bed brushing her hair behind her ear with a shy smile on her face, "…Please tell me…" Peter sat beside her on his bed, taking a deep breathe, "Uh…it's my fault…that he died…" Peter said rubbing at his chest. "What do you, mean?" "LITTLE GIRL, WHERE ARE YOU CARRIE?" Carrie jumped to her feet, hearing Margret making her way up the stairs. "COMING MOMMA" Carrie replied racing out of Peter's room.

Carrie quickly beat to her mother to the top of the stairs, "What-what's wrong Momma?" Carrie asked before feeling her mother's stinging hand slap her to the ground. "…What was that for…" Carrie asked rubbing her cheek "You have lust filled thoughts for that boy, how dare you, in my house…" Margret snapped graving Carrie by the hair. "PETER, PETER HELP ME" Carrie shrieked forcing Margret to release her. "What's going on?" Peter opened his bedroom seeing Carrie on the ground and Margret standing over her.

"…I-I fell" Carrie didn't like having to lie to Peter, but if he knew what Margret did to her, the police might try and take her away from Carrie. "Mo-Momma can, you help me back up…" Carrie asked as Margret began to slowly walk back down stairs completely ignoring her daughter's request. "Did she hurt you?" "NO-NO she, she didn't do anything to me I swear-I swear Peter." Carrie said dragging herself back up clutching at Peter shirt.

"Um...I think I'll, just go to bed..." Carrie declared trying hold back warm tears and trying to keep her voice steady. She headed back to her room, slamming the door behind her, leaving her cousin confused and alone in the hallway. Peter scratch his head with a nervous smile on his face. He never meet Aunt Margret or Carrie before, and was starting to understand why, he went back to his room, trying to laugh off what had just happened. He opened his bedroom window and stuck his head out with mind blowing at his long brown hair. "Welcome to Chamberlain Mr Parker." He announced to himself, realizing that this would have to be his life for one semester of school, away from the big city. He took one deep breath and listened out for the branches of nearby trees shaking and rattling in this calm weather. Glancing over to make sure that his door was locked he climbed out his bedroom window and dived out into the dark star lit sky. Peter had a secret like no other, and he knew it was going to be way harder to keep, now that he was living with his cousin.

"Well, this is, gonna be interesting..."

To Be Continued


	2. Episode Two: Settling In

Episode Two: Settling In

"…Peter, Peter…" Carrie shyly knocked on Peters bedroom door while wiping her eyes trying to wake her self up. "…Peter, we, we have to wake before…" "NNN-what time is it?" Peter asked still feeling the effects of last night. "…Seven O'clock…" Carrie replied barely feeling awake, "Momma, doesn't like it when, she has to wake me up, she…gets really angry…" Peter sluggishly opened his bedroom door, practically falling out into the hallway startling Carrie. She quickly noticed a bruise on Peter's face that wasn't their last night, "…Peter wha, what happened…your face…" "Oh-oh yeah ah, I hit my head on the, corner of the bed." Peter said cringing to himself thinking that's was defiantly the lamest excuse ever.

"Dose it, hurt?" Carrie asked rubbing her cousins bruised face with her hand "Ha, you should see the other guy." Peter joked, "…What?" Carrie replied with a confused look on her face. "Ah um, nothing it's ah, just remembering this dream I had last night, that's all sorry ah, so I'm hungry aren't you…" Peter hesitantly stated scurrying down to the kitchen with Carrie slowly following behind him. The two kids ate breakfast in somewhat awkward silence before rushing up stairs to get dressed. "CARRIE, ARE YOU AWAKE LITTLE GIRL!" Margret demanded banging at her daughters door. "Yes Momma, Yes I'm awake, and-and I'm ready to go…" Carrie replied opening her door, greeting her mother with a forced smile. "Did you make your lunch little girl?" Margret asked in her usual whispering tone. "…Yes Momma, me and Peter will be, leaving soon." Carrie replied with the sound of Peters name causing Margret to grit her teeth.

Peter swung open his bedroom door with a bag hanging over his shoulder and headphones in his ears, "Hey Aunt Margret, I-I already have, my lunch money so, you-you don't have to give any." Peter informed his Aunt with a smile of his own before quickly heading down stairs again, with his cousin following behind, not really wanting to talk to her mother after what she did to her last night. "Bye, Momma" Carrie forced herself to say before finally heading out of the front door, with a sigh of relief escaping both Peter and Carrie's lips as they made it out to the sidewalk and finally out of that creaky old house, away from Margret.

The two cousins arrived at school just before the bell rang for first period, English, Aunt May had made sure that Peter and Carrie had mostly all the same classes with a few acceptations. Carrie sat at the back of the class with an empty desk just beside her, Peter waited at the front of the class with an unenthused look on his face, knowing that he would have to introduce himself to the class. Carrie had a cheeky smile on her face seeing her cousin having to stand up in front of the class. Sue Snell sat across from Carrie at the back of the class. Sue quickly noticed the way that Peter and Carrie were looking at each other. She was surprised and a little dumbfounded by this she had never seen Carrie look so happy before. "Oh My God, dose Carrie White, have a boyfriend?" Sue thought to herself noticing Carrie biting her lip with a shy smile on her face whenever she looked at this new kid.

"Okay guys, we have are selves a new student today…" Mr Ulmen started glancing over at Carrie with a smug grin on his face as he slouched down into his comfortable chair. "An exchange student, for Midtown, New York, Mr Parker would you, introduce yourself." Mr Ulmen asked with a kind smile. Peter looked down to his shoes and glanced over at his smug cousin before finally speaking up. "Uh I'm Peter, Parker, ah and I'm from New York…okay" Peter was about to sit down before he was stopped by Mr Ulmen, "Ah, hold on Mr Parker, I think your forgetting something." Peter looked over at his English teacher confused "It's my understanding you have a, distant relation in our classroom…" Mr Ulmen said with a slight grin. Peter glanced over at his cousin noticing her look of terror on her face. She shyly shook her head, begging Peter not to say anything, but Mr Ulmen wouldn't let up. "Come on Peter, share with the class." Peter slammed his eyes shut realizing he would never hear he end of it, knowing high school jerks when he saw them "…I'm ah…Carrie's cousin…legally speaking…" Peter admitted as the whole class suddenly gasped almost sarcastically as they went into a fit of whispering and giggles.

Later That Day

Carrie and Peter meet back up in the school cafeteria at lunchtime, Carrie's favorite time of day. They sat at an empty table at the very back of the room as what seemed like the whole school continued to stare at them constantly with smug looks on their faces. Peter was amazed; sure he was bullied and teased at school too, but not by the entire school, and teachers along with them, at least Peter had a few friends. "Are they always like this?" Peter asked already knowing the answer. "…Yes…" Carrie said trying to keep her head in her books, not saying much to Peter. "…Why did you tell them were cousins?" Carrie asked sounding almost angry her at Peter. "I'm sorry, I, would you rather they go around saying I'm like, your boyfriend or something?" Peter asked as Carrie looked down at her books with shame in her eyes. "I'm, I'm sorry Carrie, I, really am okay." Carrie took a deep breath and looked her cousin in the eyes, "…It's okay…" Carrie said smiling.

"So telekinesis, what's that about?" Peter asked noticeable startling Carrie, "What, I?" "The books, you seem to, really enjoy reading about telekinesis…" Peter stated picking up one of her books, before Carrie quickly swiped it away from him. "No-no hey Car-Carrie it's, it's cool I, I like telekinesis too…" Peter admitted to his cousin, "You…do…" Carrie asked blushing a little, "Yeah, of course, who doesn't want be able move things with their mind?" Peter added leaving Carrie a little surprised that he knew what it was. "Carrie, you can trust me, I swear I would never make fun of you, okay?" Peter insured her with a friendly smile on his face, leaning in closer to her. "…Do you, want to go to the library?" Peter asked with his same cheesy smile that Carrie loved seeing, "…Okay…hopefully it will, go better than last time…" Carrie tried to joke, making Peter chuckle a little. They finished eating and headed over towards the library; to Carrie's delight it was mostly deserted bringing a smile to her face, knowing that she'll finally have Peter to herself.

The two cousins sat at the computer desks, each with a stack of books at their side. "So, do you have, like a boyfriend or something?" Peter asked immediately realizing it was a stupid question to ask. Carrie noticeable blushed and was a little shy to answer, "…nnn-mmm…" was all she could seem to muster. "Hey I, I got an idea…" Peter lit up reaching into his bag back and pulling out his trusty camera. "How about a photo shoot?" Peter asked graving Carrie by the hand and dragging her into a private area. "NO-NO Pe-Peter I, I don't want to, I don't want to have a photo shoot…" "What, why not Carrie, girl your…super photogenic…" Peter proclaimed chuckling to himself. "Wha, what do mean?" Carrie asked nervously, "Carrie your, I don't know if you've notice…but you…your beautiful." Peter admitted almost embarrassingly. Carrie froze up; her face went bright red, and her heart beated out of her chest, Peter took the opportunity to wrap his arm around his cousin's shoulders and leaned his head against hers, "Selfie Time" Peter stated before the flash of his camera practically blinded the two cousins.

Carrie unenthusiastically allowed Peter to snap photos of her like she was a model in a magazine, out of sight from the other kids in the library. "You, won't, show them to anyone will you?" Carrie asked as Peter continued to take pictures. "No-no, of course not Carrie." Peter assured her as he noticed Chris Hargensen and her buddies appear at the top of the stairs. "Are you sure she's in here Tina?" "Yeah-Yeah totally Chris I saw that girl come in here with that Parker guy." The girls scanned the library while Carrie and Peter hid behind a large row of books at the far side. "Billy-Billy, come here-come here, go-go find her cousin, He'll shit himself when he see's you" Billy raced down the stairs chewing on a piece of gum, making way to much noise for library but the few people inside it seeming to timid to speak up. "PETER PARKER, COME ON MAN LETS TALK" Billy demanded making Peter smirk a little, Peter stepped out to face Billy before Carrie blocked her cousins path, "Peter-Peter-please-please-I don't want you to get hurt, Peter please don't…" Billy and Chris quickly spotted the cousins and wasted little time getting them backed into a corner. "Hey, Parker, Peter Parker right?" Billy asked moving in closer to the much sorter boy. Carrie instinctively stepped in front of Peter, with a nervous look on face and her hands squeezed tightly into fists griping the bottom of her shirt. Billy laughed but also kind of thought it was cute, "…Please, just…leave us alone…" Carrie spoke up with a very shaky voice.

"Oh my god are you fucking seeing this?" Chris shrieked with a smug grin her face. "Protecting her man Chris, protecting her man…" Billy repeated putting one hand on Carrie's shoulder. The lights and computer screens began to violently flicker as a few books flew off the shelves scattering across the library. Billy was suddenly knocked across the room almost colliding with Chris and the girls hitting his head hard on the floor. The girls squealed and ran back out into the hallway, leaving Billy to squirm and moan on the carpet. Peter looked startled and he again graved his cousin by the hand and opted to escape out to the bleachers. Peter looked around to make sure no one was watching them before speaking up. "Carrie, wha…what just happened?" Carrie hug herself tightly, "…I…I…I know…" She again lied to Peter hating herself even more. She would want nothing more than to tell Peter about her abilities, but there's always a chance that Peter might think she's a freak, and he won't want the hang out with her anymore, at least in her mind anyway.

"Ah Carrie I've been meaning to ask you, ah…theirs this new movie coming out in the theater tonight…" "Oh, it's okay…" Carrie interrupted, "What do you, what do you mean?" Peter asked sounding confused. "It's okay, you can, you can go to your movie tonight, I'll be fine…" Carrie replied sounding a little disappointed. "Yeah-I, I was wondering if, you would come with me?" Peter added, not knowing what to expect. "Oh um…Momma, wont like it…" Carrie said just load enough for her cousin to hear. "Well, Aunt Margret, comes home round six right, so…how about we go after school?" Peter nervously rested his hands in his lap, thinking about what Carrie might say. "…O-okay…" Carrie finally broke the silence trying to sound excited. "Cool. Seriously though, what happened back their?" Peter said again changing the subject. "I-I don't know…" Carrie again sideswiped the question still thinking of Peter taking her to the movies, she had never been to a movie before, Margret had never let her watch any either. The only movies she has seen are the ones that they show at school sometimes. She didn't know what to expect, but their was one question needed answered. "Ah so…is, is this…movie thing, like a…like a, date?" Carrie asked her cousin with her hands shaking under her thighs. Feeling a little embarrassed Peter smiled and chuckled to himself thinking that his jig was up. "Ah ha, um Carrie…I um, it's just that, were-were not, I didn't want it to be weird I jus…I mean were-were not, like, blood related or anything so I, sorry." Peter reached up resting his hand on his head with a chuckle in his voice, to embarrassed to look at his cousin. "…It…it would be okay…if, it was…a date…" Carrie nervously assured Peter hesitantly resting her hand atop Peter's with a shy smile on her blushed red face.

Later That Day

The bell for the end of the day rang throughout the school and the halls were almost instantly flooded with quick moving students going in every direction. Carrie and Peter had resisted holding hands, until they were far outside of the school zone away from all the smug grins and evil looks of Ewen High. Carrie was a little nervous about touching Peter his hand was warm, gentle, and surprisingly strong, but Carrie was very cautious, looking over her shoulder constantly and squeezing Peters hand till it turned red. She wanted desperately to enjoy her time with Peter, but people like Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan made it very difficult for her.

"Am I, making you, feel uncomfortable?" Peter asked breaking Carrie out of her trans. "No-no ah…just a little nervous…" Carrie and Peter continued to walk in awkward silence, holding each other's hand. They soon arrived outside the old theater and were lucky enough to catch the earliest showing just before it began. With a handful of snacks they slumped down in two chairs at the back row, it was totally surreal experience for Carrie, the room was black and she could barley see hand in front of her face. The seats were soft and very large, and the smell of popcorn and soda filled the air. "Um…tha, thank you…Peter…" Carrie said before the screen began to lit up with picture and sound. "No need to thank me, I should ah, thank you…you know for, accepting a date from your cousin…" Peter assured her shoving popcorn into his mouth. "…My Pleasure…"Carrie hesitantly replied softly rubbing her hand against Peter bruised face. Peter wrapped his arm around Carrie with his same cheesy smile, cuddling her close. Carrie cautiously leaned her head against her cousin's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling to herself, finally feeling accepted, and confident around Peter.

Walking back home, after a long and somewhat underwhelming movie. Carrie became increasingly fearful, "Peter, if-if, Momma gets home before us, we…I'll be in trouble…" Carrie panicked and forcefully dragged Peter down the street in a sprint, pulling him behind her. They arrived back home sweating and exhausted, Peter was laughing to himself, while Carrie was just simply happy they were home in time. "…I…I think we lost them" Peter joked confusing his cousin a little before realizing it was his attempt at humor. "…It's…not funny Peter Parker…" Carrie insisted trying to sound serious, "Oh come on Carrie, just relax…okay" Peter suggested massaging his cousins tense shoulders, "Please just…don't joke, okay…" Carrie asked turning around to face the much taller boy, looking at him with sad and timid eyes. The two kids awkwardly stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, with forced smiles on their red faces, and breathing very heavily. "Yeah ah, so um…I'm just going to…take a shower…ah cool…" Peter finally said racing towards the stairs. "…Ah Peter…Th-thank you…for…the, the date…" Carrie staggeringly said closing the gap between her and Peter. She shyly kissed him on the cheek before quickly scurrying up the stairs and slamming the door to her bedroom behind her.

Glancing over to make sure that her door was locked Carrie allowed a wide toothy grin to appear on her face, She had never kissed a boy before, and heart was starting beat in excitement, she bit her lip and squeezed her shirt trying to calm herself down. The lights flickered and danced as her emotions went into overdrive, and her books floated into the air, colliding with each other and crashing into the walls. However her smile quickly faded as she heard her mother's car begin to pull up into the driveway, she wanted to be truthful with Peter, about everything, but despite all that Margret has done to her over the years, she still loved her mother, and didn't want to lose her. And to make matters worse, Carrie had a secret like no other, and she knew it was going to be way harder to keep, now that she was living with her cousin.

To Be Continued


	3. Episode Three: The Elephant in The Room

Episode Three: The Elephant in The Room

Later that night, Carrie had decided to stay up much later than she was allowed to by her mother. She continued to read her new library book about periods and growing bodies until around 1:00 AM in the morning.

THUMP

Carrie was startled by a load banging noise outside her bedroom window. She checked to see if her door was still locked and silently snuck towards the source of the sudden thud. She telekinetically lifted up the large window and peaked her head outside. "…CARRIE…" Peter shrieked sounding a little surprised to see her, desperately covering his body in the darkness. Carrie squealed a little before realizing it was her cousin's voice with a hand on her aching chest. "…Peter wha…what are you doing out there?" Carrie asked checking back to make sure Margret wasn't stomping through the hallway. "I'm-I'm just, coming to, see you…if that's okay?" Peter lied tearing off what looked like a beanie away from his head, but was too dark to make out. "No-no…Pe…you-you can't come in here…" Carrie insisted noticeably growing more jittery and nervous. "Wel, well kind of too late for that…you know hard it was to ninja around this wall?" Peter joked on trying to keep Carrie distracted, "Ho-how are you…just…be quiet when you come in okay…" Carrie gave in sounding defeated. She pulled her head back inside her room and again double checked if her door was locked, Margret would kill Carrie if see saw Peter in her room. Peter eventually swung into his cousin's bedroom window, wearing jeans a hoddie and strangely bright red boots with his bag back over his shoulder, which he quickly slumped down on the floor beside him.

"Hey" Peter nervously greeted his cousin sounding kind of exhausted. "…Hi…" Carrie shyly replied starting to feel uncomfortable. The two cousins stood in awkward silence for a while, neither of them knowing how to start a conversation with the other. Carrie quickly noticed that a new bruise had appeared around Peter's neck area, and it looked even worse than the first one. Carrie started to panic, "Pe-Peter, your-your neck…" "Oh yeah ah, hurt myself climbing over here…" Peter again lied, "Peter please, is…has Momma been hurting you?" Carrie asked with an afraid look on her face, "No-no I just, hit it, on my window." Peter assured his cousins before Carrie wrapped her arms around him in a tight squeeze, "…Please be, be more careful…I-I don't like seeing you, hurt…" Carrie pleaded graving her cousin's hands and kissing the top Peters knuckles, concerned for his safety.

"Uh, yeah course…" Peter said with a shy smile wondering around Carrie's small but tidy room. "…Peter I, I feel like…your…" Carrie wanted desperately to confront Peter on his apparent secrecy, but couldn't muster up enough courage to follow through with it, realising her own hypocrisy. "…What?" Peter asked brushing a hand through his hair knowing exactly what she was trying to say. "…Um. Nothing…" Carrie whimpered looking down at her fidgety toes. She forced herself to accept that Peter wasn't being completely honest with her about his bruises and at times strange behavior knowing more than she would want to what it's like to keep secrets herself, she took a deep sobbing breath and gave her cousin a brave smile, hoping that one day, Peter and Carrie, could be honest with each other.

Meanwhile

"Margret you should go to sleep okay." May practically begged her sister to let her go to sleep from the other end of the line. "That boy of yours, why did you bring him here sister…" Margret asked her tired sister while passing back and forth pulling at her long hair. "My name, is May, sister…" May replied sounding rather annoyed, "I've seen the way that boy looks at Carrietta" Margret whispered into the phone with hate filled look on her face. "Well…their, just kids and…aren't technically related, teenagers will always have raging hormones, and that won't chance." May joked making herself chuckle a little, "If that Parker touches my daughter I-" "Margret, please…Peter would never do that wha-what kind of venom do you think run's that kids veins?" May asked confused by her sisters strange paranoia, Margret was always the bizarre one in the family growing up, but May was astonished at how much her little sister had seemed to change over the years. "I'm keeping my eye on that boy…but I'm warning you sister, if that spider traps my little girl in his web of sin, he will face my judgment, May…" Margret proclaimed slamming down her old fashioned phone, hanging up on her confused sister.

The Following Day

Carrie was slowly searching through her locker during lunch time pretending like she was doing something, she held back her tears thinking of her own growing secrets and lies. She had been contemplating telling Peter about her abilities all day long before she was suddenly confronted by a smug looking Billy Nolan. Carrie jumped when she saw him leaning against her locker door and a look of shy fear appeared across her face. "Hey, Carrie right?" Billy opened with a friendly sounding tone. "…Please, I-I'm sorry, don't-don't hurt me-please…" Carrie pleaded holding her hands up to her chest and slowly backing away, terrified of getting beaten by Chris Hargensen's bad boy boyfriend. "Did you know that, when you get nervous you, have this little puppy dog look on your face, it's very sexy." Billy admitted with a devilish grin slowly shutting Carrie's locker for her and closing the space between them. Carrie accidently backed up into a wall, trapping her in with Billy invading her much wanted personal space. "…What, what do you want?" Carrie asked confused by Billy Nolan's strange comments. "I, want you, tonight for a, drink or something…" Billy replied trying to sound friendlier than usual. "…What?" Carrie mumbled just load enough for Billy to hear her. "Come on, you me, tonight, will have some fun." Billy repeated tracing his finger up the middle of Carrie's body to the bottom of her lip. He then softly traced his fingers along the side of Carries face repeatedly, admittedly exciting her heart.

"...Get away from me" Carrie demanded trying to escape from Billy but immediately being shoved hard against the wall. "Babe I'm asking nicely." Billy insisted noticing Carrie's intense tears. "Please, just leave me alone…please" Carrie again pleaded feeling Billy's hands begin to uncomfortably rub at the back of her dress. "I'll leave you alone, if you give me one kiss…" Billy said again realizing the lights flickering violently above his head. "No…no…" Carrie was interrupted as Billy forcefully pulled her close, pressing his lips hard against hers. Carrie tried to break away from Billy's strong grip but couldn't, she felt his facial hair scratch at her face and the smell of beer on his breath. She thought about using her abilities to break away, but quickly decided against it, she hated herself for it, but a small part of her inside was actually enjoying the sudden romantic attention. She hesitantly rested her hands against Billy's ears and stood up onto her tippy toes, feeling his muscular hands wrap around her waist and rest on the small of her back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Chris Hargensen and Sue Snell appeared in the hallway dumbfounded and wide eyed. Billy and Carrie quickly broke their lip lock recognizing that voice from a mile away. Carrie slammed her eyes shut in shame of what she just allowed herself to do, "You, fucking little SLUT." Chris shrieked as Carrie wiped her eyes and graved her bag, sprinting away from an enraged Chris Hargensen. Billy stepped into the way of Chris as she came after the fleeing Carrie. "Babe-babe, just let her go." Chris quickly slapped her smug boyfriend across the face again and again while spitting out constant flowing obscenities and violent imagery, bringing a slight smile to Sue's face.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, CARRIE, FUCKING, WHITE, WHAT THE, FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU-YOU STUPID…" Billy wrapped his hand around Chris's mouth and forcefully held her against a row of lockers. "Baby, I'm sorry, but what can I say she, she's kinda hot babe." Billy admitted enraging Chris even more. Sue chuckled to herself and decided that she finally wanted a conversation with this new Carrie White, the one who bites her lip and is caught kissing bad boys like Billy Nolan. Sue let Billy and Chris have their little dispute while she went out searching for Carrie. Searching practically the entire school, Sue eventually heard wallowing echo out through one of the girl's bathrooms. She snuck in trying her best not to give away her position when she noticed Carrie, cramped into a ball, hidden away in the showers.

Carrie cried out all her frustrations on the floor of the showers when she noticed Sue, trying to crouch down beside her. "GO AWAY" Carrie screamed as a light bulb burst above the two girls heads. "Carrie please I, I just wanna talk to you…" Sue insisted brushing at Carrie's hair trying to comfort her. "GET OFF ME" Carrie demanded jumping back to her feet. "Carrie-Carrie just, calm, down okay" Sue asked nicely following Carrie out of the showers. "Why, you want me to kiss you too?" Carrie said in a sarcastic but nervous tone, surprising herself a little. "Ha Carrie your cousin must be rubbing off on you." Sue suggested trying to act like she was Carries best buddy or something.

"Just go away, you want me to beg?" Carrie rested her head on a row of lockers inside the bathroom. "Carrie I, I'm sorry about Chris and Billy, I'm kinda starting to, see them a little differently lately." Sue explained resting her hands on Carries tense shoulders. "HEY SUE, CHECK THIS OUT" A random girl with curly hair appeared at the door as dozens of teenagers ran in a scurry towards the football field behind her. "What's going on?" Sue asked pulling Carrie along with her. "Police are everywhere" The curly haired girl replied glancing at Carrie. "Carrie, come on…check this out with us, please?" Sue insisted dragging Carrie out of the bathroom with her.

"OKAY KIDS. NOTHING TO SEE, NOTHING TO SEE, GET BACK INSIDE NOW." Kids flooded the football field, snapping photos and recording videos. Carrie and Sue looked on in amazement at the sight before them, Carrie didn't have any attention to follow Sue Snell anywhere, but now that she's here, she's kind of glad she did. "GET US OUT OF HERE, OH GOD, GET US OUT OF HERE!" a somewhat thuggish looking man whaled like a little girl atop the football field. Lodged between the goal post was a very large armoured truck, strung up by some kind of think white substance, with three terrified men inside. "What do you think could have done this Captain?" A young officer asked noticeably sweating, soaking his uniform. "I don't know son it's a crazy world we live in, what can I say." The much older officer stated trying to hide his fear, acting confident and seasoned. Carrie looked at Sue while shock and amazement, what could have done this, Carrie smiled to herself a little thinking that maybe she's not alone, maybe there is someone else out there, that was like her, and maybe could understand her, she knew that whatever it was, probably wasn't friendly, but what she did know, was that she had to find out, what it was that strung up those men, like a flies in a spiders web.

Meanwhile

"Hey Aunt May, how's the big city treating you?" Peter opened with a slight muffled voice. "Is everything okay in Chamberlain sweetie?" Aunt May asked her nephew with a tone of concern. "Yeah I'm just, hanging right now…" Peter replied with a chuckle under his breath. "I hope that Aunt Margret isn't, giving you a hard time or anything…" Aunt May said as a police siren suddenly rang out through the otherwise quiet street below. "Ah no-no course not Aunt May ah, I gotta go I'm-I'm late for a school meeting-catch you later-love you, ah bye." Peter said quickly hanging up the phone on his confused Aunt May. "Okay-okay, let's do this…" Peter motivated himself, tossing his bag down beside him on the gravely ground before diving off the somewhat large building, kicking up pebbles and dust along the way.

On the street bellow an elderly man with glasses a mustache, a balding head and scrawny figure was nearly blown off his feet by the apparent high speed chase in progress. "People don't know how to drive these days." The elder man stated to a wondering teenager, the young girl didn't know what to say back. She shyly brushed her hair behind her ear and gave the older man a kind smile. "Say, what's your name kid?" the elder man asked politely, with slight old school sax in his tone. "…ah, Ca-Carrie…" She nervously replied trying to respect her elders but also not really wanted to talk to anyone. "I'll tell you what Carrie, I could get in that car, and drive circles around them without so much as a scratch on the side, though I can't honestly say the same about the poor sucker I'm driving circles around but…" The kind elderly man seceded in making Carrie smile a little at his witty and comedic comments, "Their ya go kid, a pretty young girl like you shouldn't be so sad like that, hang in their true believer." The elderly man continued nudging at Carrie's shoulder. The older man suddenly caught something in the corner of his eye, a man falling from the sky, wearing some kind of red and blue suit and mask. "I don't believe it…" The older man said looking to the sky, Carrie looked at her new friend a little confused, "…What?" She asked noticing the man's big toothy grin. "He's here, in Chamberlain, IT'S SPIDER-MAN!" The elderly man proclaimed as Carrie hesitantly looked to the sky, a feeling of excitement and curiosity filled Carrie's heart as she saw him for the first time. The mysterious Spider-Man swung above Carrie's head, creating a massive gust of wind, blowing her hair into her face blinding her with long blonde roots.

 _"…_ _Ss, Spider, Man?"_

Peter arrived back home later than usual, it was a tough day of juggling classes and Spider-Man, Peter was a little surprised at how much crime such a holism little town had to offer, he didn't even get any time to hang out with Carrie today. "Hey, Carrie, you here!" Peter called out, quickly hearing Carrie race down the stairs to meet him. "Where have you been?" She asked with a surprising smile. "I was, just swinging around town, why?" Peter asked graving a leftover apple from his bag back. "…You, you take pictures of Spider-Man for the, daily bugle, right?" Carrie asked holding up an old newspaper she got from the school library, surprising Peter a little as he almost choked on his apple. "Ah, hmm-ah yeah, sure sometimes…" Peter explained noticing Carrie blushing a little, she quickly graved into a massive bear hug again surprising her cousin. "…He, is, in Chamberlain…right now…" Carrie explained, grin at her own statement. "…Ookay…" Peter replied growing more and more worried. "…Peter um, ah please, don't get mad, but, um…" Carrie froze for a second, afraid to finish her sentence. "…What wrong?" Peter asked tapping his foot uncontrollably.

"I…think that…you, are, Sp-Spider-Man…" Carrie finally finished backing away from Peter. "WHAT I, Ca-Carrie I-I'm not…" Carrie quickly put her hand around Peter's mouth and allowed herself to keep talking. "Peter, please wait, wha, what about, the bruises, and the-the weird excuses, and-and the strange things I've seen you do Peter please…" Carrie wrapped her hands around Peter's ears and forced her cousin to look her in the eyes while she spoke to him. "You-you can get, perfect pictures of him, impossible pictures when no one else that tried could..." Carrie continued on with a shy smile "…Peter, whe-when you, came to live with me and Momma…Spider-Man, came, from New York, to here, in Chamberlain, just like you Peter…" Peter was shocked by Carrie's sudden surge of brilliance, she had been so shy and, quiet, that he didn't realize how, clever she really was. "…Ma, may I show you something?" Carrie asked nervously backing up to get some space.

Peter hesitantly nodded and slowly Carrie lifted her arms into the air, lifted virtually everything in sight, all around the two cousins where now surrounded by hovering tables, chairs, and books, among many other things caught in Carries apparent telekinetic grip. She started to grow weak and quickly dropped everything back to the floor just as she suddenly collapsed herself, landing on her hands and knees, exhausted and strained. Peter quickly rushed to her aid, allowing his cousin to lean into his chest, and rest under chin. "So you have Telekinesis, right?" Peter asked his tired cousin feeling her breath under his face. "…And…your, the Spider-Man…rig, right?" Carrie again attempted to joke sounding nervous and afraid. The two cousins, looked at each other with confusion and a little happiness, they finally had someone, who might be able, to understand them, and as Peter and Carrie looked into each other's eyes. Peter shyly brushed the hair away from Carrie's face and decided to break the growing awkward silence with, some kind of, charming, yet witty statement.

"Well, I think maybe, we should, have a talk…"

To Be Continued


	4. Episode Four: Best Day Ever

Episode Four: Best Day Ever

The following day, Peter and Carrie sat on the top row of the bleachers by the football field. The two cousins sat facing one another, holding each other's hands with shy smiles on their faces. Their lunches and homework were spread out across the seats and Carrie had taken the liberty to take out some old comics from the library for Peter to read. "…Did…it, hurt?" Carrie asked her cousin with wide eyes and raised eye brows. "For a second, but, afterwards I felt, amazing…." Peter explained laughing to himself, confusing Carrie. "…Who else, knows about what you can do…" Carrie asked noticing a few people staring at them on the football field. "Ah, theirs a few people, one of them is very patriotic and the other is in to heavy metal..." Peter joked again confusing his cousin. "…Wha, so…why do you do what you do?" Carrie said nervously thinking about the dangers that her beloved cousin seems to face every day.

"Ah…Uncle Ben taught me that one…" Peter explained with a chuckle and warm tears in his eyes, as he practically curled up into a ball, looking out to the football field, "So ah, can you fly?" Peter asked glancing over to his cousin trying to change the conversation. "…N-no, no…" Carrie replied brushing her hair from her face. "Well, Carrie I, think maybe you should give it a try…you might surprise yourself with what you're capable of…" Peter insisted nudging her shoulder, "…So hey Carrie ah, on a, totally different subject…what would you say if someone, say like me, wanted to, kiss you right about now?" Peter asked leaning in closer to his cousin with a smile across his face. Carrie blushed and gulped hard as she felt Peters breathe against her face. "…I-I, would…probably, have to let them have their way with me…" Carrie assured her cousin biting her lip with nervous look on her face.

Peter smiled as he got Carrie's shy permission; He pulled Carrie over onto his lap with his inhuman levels of strength making her squeal a little in surprise. Her long wild hair brushed against Peters face as she rubbed her hands up and down her cousin's torso and tracing around his face. Peter softly pressed his lips against hers, and some pleasure came to him as he heard his cousin quietly moan into their first passionate kiss. They finally broke away with blushed smiles on their faces, "…Wh, why did you stop?" Carrie asked shyly sounding a little embarrassed. Peter had a devilish smile on his face as he again pulled her towards him, this time pressing his lips a little harder.

"Hey Guys" Sue Snell interjected startling Carrie back to a vertical base. "What-are-you-doing-here" Carrie panicked at the sight of Sue Snell, afraid she might tell Chris and her friends about what just saw. "I, just, came to say hi." Sue opened with, immediately feeling the awkward vibes. "Hi" Peter replied in a long drawn out, sarcastic tone. "…Carrie, Sue, in my humble opinion, is kinda cool…and I-I think that, maybe you should, give her a chance to, prove herself worthy to posses the power of friendship…" Peter decided draping his arms over Carrie's middle, holding her from behind her back. Carrie shyly gazed at Sue with a look of anger and fear wrapped across her pale face.

The awkward silence quickly returned as Carrie stared down the uncomfortable Sue Snell. The tree kids were saved by the bell, literally, startling Sue as Carrie's evil stare succeeded in putting her on edge. "Okay ah, I'll ah, see you later guys…" Sue finally said quickly escaping from Carrie's death stare. She looked back at the two cousins for a split second, almost slamming herself into a wall. Sue took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, she just wanted to get alone with Carrie, to be her friend, and make up for all she's done to her over the years. But after what happened in the showers a few weeks ago, Sue couldn't see in a million years how she could possible earn, or let alone deserve Carrie's trust.

"…I'm so sorry Carrie…"

Peter and Carrie sat at the very back of the gym wearing their bright yellow and blue P.E gear, which clearly neither of the two cousins were really enthused on having to be forced to do. Today was indoor volleyball, a sport that had recently become Carrie's least favourite activity, shown quite obviously through her irritated facial expressions. "Peter, I...I hate this game…" Carrie admitted noticing her cousin smiling to himself, "Yeah I, I noticed…" Peter replied nudging his cousin shoulder. Carrie face however suddenly lit up however as an idea, suddenly peeked into her brain. "Peter...why don't...why don't we, use are-are, gifts...you know to, helps us out in, in-in this...satanic sport…" Carrie suggested with a shy smile. "Sorry we can't do that Carrie…" Peter said surprising his cousin, "...Why?" Carrie asked with a look on her face like she was about to cry.

"Carrie, we can't, show off are powers, were just trying to blend in...did you forget that…" Peter paused for a second looking around for any unwanted eavesdroppers, "...Did you forget that I'm Spider-Man?" Peter asked whispering to Carrie. "But...I-I don't, want to be made fun of anymore Peter…mabey, these, powers can, make people like me…" Carrie explained, pleading, and trying to convince Peter, "I like you...I like you a lot…" Peter assured her with a comforting smile wrapping his arm around her shoulder, causing a blaze of red to appear on her cheeks.

To the two cousins absolute dread, they were forcefully spilt up into separate teams, Peter however, somehow couldn't shake Carrie's idea of using the respective powers, to ad their ability in gym class of all things. He understood were she was coming from, and as much as he'd like to break out the super strength, he just couldn't allow himself to do it, he made a commitment. "Don't do anything crazy Carrie…" Peter mumbled to himself feeling his heart starting to race in his chest, Miss Dejarden sounded off her trusty whistle startling an already nervous Carrie, she didn't expect Peter to disapprove, and now that she knew she was alone on this, she was a little hesitant to go through with it, Carrie and Peter made brief eye contact before they were suddenly rushed into their positions on the court. And as the game began; both cousins took a very large breath, unsure what of the other is thinking; and not knowing what might happen, if the two of them aren't on the same page.

Opting to give in to her own nerves, Carrie slowly backed to the rear end of the court, watching the game from a distance. "So, did you fuck em yet?" Carrie heard the behind her back, two girls with no P.E gear sat in the bleachers chatting away to each other just loud enough for a nosy Carrie White to hear. "…Last night, it was-wiild…" one of the two girls admitted proudly, "Tell-me-everything…" Carrie shyly turned her head to gaze back at the two girls, "It was magical, I mean, I done it before course but, their something special about making a boy and man…" the girl with a smug smile, "Good thing a had these babies left over…" She continued nudging at her bag.

Carrie looked over at the loud girl's large bag back sitting to the side of her with one pocket half opened. Carrie noticed the shin of some kind of golden rapping paper, Carrie already knew what they were, condoms. Pretty much all the kids at school had them, Carrie saw the two girls quickly scatter off into the girls chancing room in fits of laughter, leaving their bags lying on the bleachers. Taking some time to contemplate her decision, Carrie eventually staggered over towards the girl's bags, quickly reaching and graving the large chain of golden wrapped condoms, slipping them into her short pockets and scurrying across the courts towards her much distracted cousin.

Peter had to practically drag his cousin out to the woods clearly feeling super excited about something that he refuses to share with Carrie. "Pet, Peter where are we going?" Carrie asked in a nervous panic thinking of what her mother has forced into her head, boys and their lust filled thoughts. "Peter I-I don't…" "Here-we-are" Peter quickly interjected shoving Carrie into a large clearing. "What-what do you mean?" Carrie said tensing up her whole body, "We, are here…" Peter replied smiling proudly, "We, are where?" Carrie again asked giving her cousin a fake smile. "This is where we're gonna fly…" Peter explained "No, Peter, this is where we're gonna get attacked by bears…" Carrie shyly retorted making Peter proud.

"Okay-okay…but seriously, if you could move things with your mind…that means yourself to right, its basic physics tiger." Peter explained resting his hands around Carrie's waist. "…Sweetie-I, I can't fly…"Carrie assures her cousin taking hold of his arms. "Carrie, I love you, I just want you to know that…cause-I'm-gonna-throw-you-into-the-air-now…" Peter smiled cheekily before suddenly tossing his cousin just a few feet into the misty atmosphere.

Carrie's heart jumped with wide shocked eyes as she suddenly started to awkwardly float around the trees, desperately trying to stop her violent swinging in mid air as she continued to unwillingly increase her height. "PETER!" Carrie shrieked echoing throughout the woods. "I'm-I'm sorry I, you know how some parents throw their kids into the deep end to learn how to swim, well you know I, I'M SORRY, I totally would of caught if you couldn't do it…I swear…" Peter pleaded trying not to giggle.

Carrie eventually steadied herself in the air, slowly lowering back closer towards ground with a very angry look on her face. "PETER, if I, if I wasn't flying right now I'd be very angry at you..." Carrie stated trying to sound serious but couldn't help feeling a smile appear on her face, as she felt herself hovering, with nothing but the southern Chamberlain breeze under her weightless feet.

"Carrie-your-flying" Peter repeated sounding excited for his cousin. Carrie smiled to herself as she looked to the clouds, feeling the heat of the sun on her face. Peter suddenly leaped towards the hovering Carrie, graving hold of her waist as the extra weight added to her equilibrium caused them to violently spin back to the ground, slamming them to the dirt muddying up their once clean cloths. "…NNN, Peter-ah…" Carrie staggeringly got back to her feet, feeling mud creeping up the side of her pants. Peter chuckled to himself and kicked back to his feet. "My cloths; Oh, Momma's not gonna be happy with me Peter…" Carrie said with a tone of sadness in her creaking voice. "Carrie, forget all that for a minute, you can fly, I mean come on..." Peter said resting his hands on Carries tense shoulders.

Carrie gave her cousin a smile, blushing at Peter's friendly comments "...Yeah…so…technically, that makes me cooler than you, right?" Carrie asked with a big toothy grin. Peter graved his cousin by the waist, surprising her a little, and with a smile of his own, Peter pushed his lips against Carries, practically feeling her checks blazing red as she giggled into their embrace. Carrie and Peter began to float into the air with the ground vibrating underneath them, as their kiss quickly became more passionate. Carrie was a little startled by this and she latched tightly into Peter's chest, letting her fear of heights get the better of her.

Peter couldn't help smile at Carrie's cuteness, with his eyes growing a little wider, realizing that he was technically flying, "Ha ah, Carrie...this may be a, little strange but…any chance you could…fly us home?" Peter asked kissing the top of her head; Carrie looked up at her cousin with very serious eyes, as she tried her best not to show her smile. She took one deep breath, and attempted to push her and Peter up closer into the clouds, feeling the wind on there faces. Their hearts suddenly jolted out their chests as they unexpectedly blasted off into the sky, like a missile, with a massive surge telekinetic power released all at once as Carrie desperately tried to get control of their combined weight, like a drunken driver speeding down the highway.

Arriving back home just after Margret, Carrie seemed to have a permanent smile wrapped around her face. And even her mother's torture couldn't bring down from cloud 900. Sneaking Peter into her room that night, Carrie wanted to show off her new tricks and abilities. "You…have defiantly been practicing…" Peter suggested smiling as his cousin crawled up the walls like an insect, mimicking a spider. "…I, I can see why you enjoy this so much…" Carrie stated floating back to the fall. "…A real Spider-Girl Carrie…" "…Spider-Women…" Carrie replied with a serious look on her face.

Carrie nervously looked at her cousin thinking about, Chris Hargensen and her Ultra's. Carrie telekinetically locked her bedroom door, startling her cousin. "What are you ah, what you doing?" Peter asked looking a little confused; Carrie sat down on her bed and hesitantly pulling out her recently acquired golden wrapped condoms form her skirt. She looked over to Peter and shyly smiled, "…Peter…do you…do you wanna have sex with me?" Carrie asked nervously, holding up her stack of condoms. Peter heart began to race, completely surprised by that question, "What?" Peter replied brushing his hair, "…Do you wanna, have sex with me?" Carrie asked again with her heart pounding, "Carrie, what about her mom…" Peter replied noticing Carrie nervously rubbing her leg.

"I don't care, Peter, Momma likes to say that, sex before marriage is a sin…but I don't, believe that…" Carrie explained walking over towards her timid cousin. "Sex I a, healthy human activity…if not for sex we wouldn't be here…" Carrie continued slowly holding onto Peters warm hands. She hesitated for brief second before suddenly resting Peter's nervous hands against her perky breasts beginning to feel hardness in her nipples, and a warm moist feeling between her legs as Peter shyly began to squeeze and grope at Carrie's "Dirty Pillows" Carrie smiled at Peter with visible fear in her eyes, she hesitantly wrapped her shaking hand around Peter's crotch, rubbing the outside of his jeans, hard and consistent.

"…Are you gonna kiss me?" Carrie asked looking to Peter's eyes. To shared a long and passionate kiss, as their tongues practically wrestled with each, sharing their saliva as Carrie eyes bulged out off her head. Carrie felt Peter's jeans start to grow as they broke away from their kiss trying to breath. Peter smiled resting his head against Carrie's, he slowly lifted up her long night gown reveling Carrie's tight plane white panties. Carrie hesitantly assisted in lifting the rest of her gown up and over her head and body, dropping it to the floor.

Peter was amazed by his cousin figure, for a shy, timid, and somewhat odd girl she defiantly had a rather sexy toned body, "Wow, you…look amazing…" Peter said smiling to himself making Carrie blush; she quickly lowered her tight fitting panties kicking them off her feet. Peter was in shock at the sight Carrie's exposed, vagina area, Carrie felt a little uncomfortable about being indecent around another person, but quickly shock out of it as she noticed Peter, beginning to undress himself. Peter got down to his boxers before the awkward silence began to fill the room.

"…So uh, do you, wanna see the rest of me?" Carrie asked not really knowing how to, become intimate. "…Sure, yeah…" Peter replied as Carrie slowly turned around squeezing her hands together, bending over slightly, spreading her legs far apart. "So um, how do you, wanna do this?" Peter asked as Carrie noticeable started to touch herself. "…Well, their, there is, one thing, we could try first…" Carrie said looking back at her red faced cousin. "What?" Peter asked nervously, "Um…maybe we should, get into bed…" Carrie suggested brushing the hair away from her face and hesitantly pulling the sheets apart on her small single bed.

She shyly invited Peter in with her as he quickly removed his final piece of clothing, lying on top of the blushing Carrie. "Hi" Peter said rubbing his finger around her lips. "…Hey…"

Carrie replied nervously spreading her legs under Peter, resting her hands on the sides of his face.

Peter slowly took his time to, put on the necessary, protection, and continued to practically stare out his shy cousin's naked figure. "Are you, gonna do it?" Carrie asked spread out on her bed between the sheets, Peter took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself in between Carrie's thighs, at first the sensation was, a sudden shock, a slight painful feeling to the shy girl's surprise. Carrie released a lustful yet pain filled moan clawing at her plane white sheets, "OH-GOD" Carrie moaned gritting her teeth, "I'm sorry I-I…" Peter panicked trying to pull himself back up before Carrie wrapped her shaking legs around her cousin's waist.

"NO, no don't stop-don't stop, please…please, keep doing what you're doing Peter…" Carrie begged looking into her cousins eyes rubbing at the back of his head. Peter nervously smiled and continued to thrust into Carrie's thighs, her eyes were bulging and her mouth was wide open. Blood began to appear around her opened vagina and the lights began to violently flicker while objects throw themselves across the room and some hovering in mid air. Carrie pushed her lips into Peter's, moaning into their kiss, they breathed into each others mouths, lightly wrestling with each others tongues, "…Pe, Peter, do it-harder-harder, HARDER…please-ah" Carrie pleaded with Peter, kissing his lips.

Peter squeezed at his cousins slim, pale ass, sucking the sweet off of her soft feeling neck. "…Ah, oh, oh fu, fuck, oh fuck, FU-uck…" Carrie squealed surprising Peter with her sudden acts of profanity. "Carrie are you okay?" Peter asked kissing her lips, "…fuck-me-harder…" Carrie mumbled in response, "What was that?" Peter replied with a smile, "FUCK ME HARDER…" Carrie screamed biting her lip.

The lights blew out all across the house as the young Carrie White, began to reach her climax, along with her adopted cousin Peter Parker. And so, spending the rest of the night in each others arms, the two kids silently pondered the last few hours of their day, giving each other the virginities. "…Peter, um…sorry for, swearing…" Carrie said breaking the silence causing Peter to burst out laughing. And with tears now appearing in her eyes, she almost shamefully admitted to her cousin, "Today was…the greatest day of my life…" She said trying not to sulk, "…I love you Carrie…" Peter also admitted slamming his eyes shut, Carrie however smiled to herself a quickly replied, "…I know…" Carrie said kissing Peter's hand.

"I love you to Peter…"

 _"…_ _And the first sin; was the sin of intercourse…"_

-Margret White

To Be Continued


	5. Episode Five: Friend or Foe

Episode Five: Friend or Foe

"The world looks so beautiful from up here…"

Carrie thought to herself smiling as she hovered above the earth itself, flying among the stars and planets of the solar system.

"…Why is so ugly on the surface?"

Carrie flew across the Chamberlain skyline with a big bright smile on her pretty face. Her hair blew wildly in the wind, looking down at her small seeming world. She continued to push herself faster and faster, stretching the muscles in her entire body, pushing her mind past its limits. Raising up a telekinetic barrier of energy around her body so she could protect herself from the intense winds making sure her face wouldn't potentially be ripped off as the sky cracked and erupted as Carrie dragged herself across the clouds, with speeds greater than a jet or incoming missile.

However she quickly slowed her self down, dropping out of the sky. As she fell out of the clouds, coming closer and closer to death, Carrie continued to telekinetically hinder her naturally growing momentum allowing her to fall back to earth at her own pace, landing on top of a nearby, rather fashionable clothing store. "Hey Super-Girl…" Peter opened startling his cousin, a smile appeared on her face, noticing her man wearing his full red and blue Spider-Man costume, with his arms crossed his head tilted.

"…Sweetie, hi…what are you doing up here…" Carrie asked running into Peter's arms. "Desperately trying to keep up with you…" Spidey replied feeling Carrie's lips pressing against the front of his thick mask, wrapping her arms around his skinny neck. "So did you get them?" Peter asked smiling under his mask; Carrie smiled back as she reached into her pants pockets and pulled out Peter's cell phone.

"Maybe we shouldn't put these on, Facebook…" Carrie joked again surprising her cousin that she even knew what Facebook was. He search through his phone documents to find his saved pictures, and smiled when he saw the most recent entries to his collection. "Ha, the world looks so pretty from up their, huh…" Peter said putting his arm over Carrie, "I'm so jealous of you girl, not everyone can take selfies in space…" He continued making his girl giggle a little. "…No I-I, guess not…" Carrie replied rubbing her hands.

She smiled to herself with a devilish grin as her face lit up with blushed red cheeks. "You know, Peter if…if Momma finds out, what you did to her little girl last night she's, not gonna be happy…" Carrie shyly joked around with Peter secretly fearing for her life, with her heart beating faster and faster thinking of her crazed mother. "Aunt Margret will never know…Carrie, I promise…" Peter assured her resting his hand on her tense shoulder. "…Speaking of which, Momma's gonna wonder were I am...she wanted me to help her at work today you sin-since we don't have school." Carrie explained smiling "Well okay I'll-I'll come with you…" Peter stated bringing a giggle to Carrie voice, "You can drop me off but that's it…" Carrie answered pointing her finger at Spidey with a serious tone of voice.

"Yes Ma'am…" He replied with patriotic solute, "…Race you their…" Carrie cheekily replied before blasting off into the sky disappearing in a sonic boom, "Oh-come-on…" Spider-Man moaned raising his arms into the air in confusion. Landing in a nearby alleyway, Carrie quickly headed inside her mother place of work, greeting her with a smile, which was returned with a cold stare and enraged eyes. "Hello Momma…" Carrie said feeling her heart begin to race.

"…What was all, that racket last night?" Margret asked with her hair dangling down her face. "I don't know, what you mean Momma…I was fast asleep last night…" Carrie replied trying to avoid the question, sneaking behind the counter, walking out towards her mother's workbench. "That boy is a nuance, you tell him if he makes that racket again he can sleep out on the road, little bastard." Margret added under her breath, "Momma please-stop…" Carrie pleaded preparing her workstation before being slap hard across the face, dropping her to ground.

"Don't you talk to me like that little girl" Margret demanded as the bell of the front door began to ring and foot steps could be heard in front of the counter. "Ah, excuse me…" A younger sounding voice called out bringing a noticeable blush to Carrie cheeks, recognizing that voice.

Tommy Ross, a strapping young man with an athletes build appeared with an awkward smile noticing situation at hand. Carrie jumped up to her feet, and nervously looked back and forth between her mother, and the boy of her dreams, embarrassed and shy. "Maybe you should leave Carrietta…" Margret demanded as Carrie wiped her eyes and stormed out of the small building, both angry and depressed.

"I…came to pick up a suit…" Tommy opened with as Margret replied with a cold gaze, "No orders are ready to be picked up, come back tomorrow…" Margret whispered to herself just load enough for Tommy to hear, "Cool, okay, I'll come back later…" Tommy replied with a forced smile quickly getting out of their. Tommy looked around for the strange girl he barely knew, noticing her leaning up against a dirty old wall in an alleyway, with back hunched up and her head dropped down.

"HEY!" Tommy called out racing towards the lonely girl from Ewen High, "Hey, Carrie, it's me Tommy" The athletic boy said resting his hand on Carrie shoulder as she quickly jumped, not liking to be touched, especially by boys. "…What do you want?" Carrie asked expected to be made fun of, or taken advantage of, just like Billy Nolan did. "…Just came to check to see if your alright…are you?" Tommy asked using his inner overwhelming charm, as Carrie tried her best to not show her small smile appearing in the corners of her mouth. "…I, I'm cool…" She replied finally letting her smile shine, Tommy grinned to himself for a brief second noticing Carrie's sexy smirk before brushing the thought off his mind.

"Yeah you seem pretty cool…" Tommy said smiling back, "…Listen uh, it's funny I ran into you because ah, me and…a girl, where planning on seeing a movie tonight, and ah she thought it be cool, if, you know you, if you and Pete didn't have plans tonight maybe you two would wanna go with us?" Tommy explained nervously, not knowing what to expect from Carrie White, "…ah, I don't, ah I…" Carrie tried to find an excuse not to go before being cut off by the much larger boy in front of her. "Well just, think about it…you just, if you want to come tonight then, just show up at the movies at like seven O'clock, or not, no big deal…" Tommy smiled warmly melting Carrie's heart as she gulp and squeezed her loose fitting coat. "…Um…oh-okay…" Carrie slowly responded with a timid and unsure smile. "Great, so, maybe I'll ah, see-see you tonight at-at, seven O'clock?" Tommy repeated as Carrie hesitantly nodded her head in response, looking at her own tore up old shoes.

"CARRIE!" Margret shrieked swinging open one of the two front doors on the smaller sized building almost breaking the glass off its frames. Carrie panicked and quickly ran off into the dirty alleyway with a confused Tommy soon chasing after her. Carrie disappeared onto the sidewalk at the end of the alleyway before Tommy quickly followed her, expecting to run into her on the opposite side. However Tommy was disturbed to see that the strange girl had seemed to have vanished into thin air. "…CARRIE…" Tommy called out to the empty streets desperately searching for the absent Carrie White.

Later That Day

Peter held his depressed cousin in his arms, still in full red and blue costume, resting comfortably on a nearby rooftop. "…so were going to a movie tonight…" Spidey said rubbing the top of his head. "…Mmm-Hmm…" was all she could bring herself to reply with. Carrie didn't feel like talking too much right now, all she wanted was for Peter to hold her, and love her. "Um, you know I really liked…the situation we were in last night, may-maybe we, we could…do that again sometime?" Peter shyly suggested smiling through his thick mask. Carrie looked up at her cousin with slightly angry eyes, punching his mid section.

"…Were not going to be having any sex for a good long while Peter Parker…" Carrie stated with a dominating tone of voice. "…Well ha, that's the last thing, a guy wants to hear their girlfriend say…" Peter replied to himself making his cousin blush a little, "…I, I'm your, girlfriend…" Carrie repeated shyly, "…Ah yeah, I think so…am-am I, your boyfriend?" Peter asked noticing Carrie's smug grin.

"…I don't know, do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Carrie asked smiling, "…Ahh, yeah…yes…" Peter replied making Carrie's heart beat out of control, she smiled widely and looked into Spider-Man's big white eyes slowly lifting up his mask, revealing Peter's own big glowing smile. Raising his mask halfway up Peter's face, Carrie gently pressed her lips against his, holding the sides and back of her boyfriends head, tracing her fingers around Peter's hair, tickling his scalp.

Carrie broke their kiss for a split second smiling to herself before quickly pushing her slippery tongue in between her cousin lips. Finally breaking their wet kiss, Carrie began to suck the corner of Peter's neck, licking at his flesh. Peter slowly laid Carrie down to the pebble filled ground bellow resting on top of her as they continued their long passionate kisses, softly touching each others bodies from top to bottom.

However Peter's trusty spider sense quick in as police sirens raged down the streets of Chamberlain. Peter hesitantly got back to his feet and pulled back down his bright red mask confusing his new girlfriend. She got to her feet wiping her mouth when she noticed the sounds of police sirens and speeding cars on the roads bellow. "…Something bad is happening…we should probably do something about it…" Peter joked preparing to jump off the rooftop before Carrie stopped him, "Wait, ah, I-I can't, do what you do Peter…"

Peter smiled under his mask and replied with, "Yeah course you can, trust me…" Spidey assured her as he pulled her close, "…Believe in your self Carrie…we'll make a hero out of you yet…" Peter joked making his cousin smile a little. "Okay ah gotta get going-see-see you tonight baby…" Spidey declared leaping off the rooftop, swinging into action. Carrie watch as Spider-Man swung freely across Chamberlain; she hesitated for a brief second before finally deciding to leap off into the sky, following the sounds of the police sirens.

After finally tracking down the source of disturbance Spider-Man landed down on top of a nearby police car a greeted a jumping new recruit, "SPIDER-MAN, I heard you were in Chamberlain but I, I didn't actually think it was true." The policemen said wiping the sweat off his brow. "What's up?" Spidey asked quickly noticing what was wrong, "Ah, burning building, got ya…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" The policemen screamed raising his gun into the air, Spidey spun around to see his best girl floating in the sky, just close enough to the ground for someone to see her if they focused really hard. "Oh that, it's just a bird…" Spidey said before jumping into action, "Are sure, looks more like a plane…"

Carrie looked on from the sky in shock of the large flames burring through the middle of down as her coat flapped and folded in the wind. She raised her hand into air and focus hard on the erupting flames, eventually blowing them out like candles on a birthday cake. She smiled her timid smile before quickly taking off into clouds, breaking the sound barrier behind her.

"Ha Carrie, way to go Super-Women…nah Super-Girl sounds better…"

Later That Evening

Peter and Carrie had managed to sneak out of the house through their bedroom windows after dark, dressed in their nicest casual cloths. The two had decided to walk to the theater tonight, savoring this moment with smiles on their faces. "…Peter I, I really liked helping those, people today…" Carrie admitted as the wind blew at her wild hair.

Peter smiled to himself hearing his new girlfriend saying that as he rubbed the side of her shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" Peter said as they continued closer towards the crowed movie theater. "…I not gonna have sex with you Peter…" Carrie repeated looking at her man with cautious eyes. "Ha-no no ah, I want to come visit me in New York sometime…you know when I, leave…" Peter asked as the two kids arrived outside the theater.

Carrie smile and was about to shyly respond before she was startled by the sound of Tommy Ross voice behind her. "Guys, glade you could join us tonight…" Tommy opened with as Carrie quickly noticed Sue Snell under his arm. "Wha-why is she here?" Carrie said panicking to herself. "Carrie-Carrie its cool, it's cool…" Peter assured her graving his girlfriend's tense arms. "Just relax, okay, just chill…" Peter continued to calm her nerves as a nervous look crept up onto Sue's face. Eventually calming the two girls down enough to finally find seats inside a late showing of one of Tommy's newest favorite scary movie's since Michael Jackson's Thriller.

Carrie held tightly onto Peter's arm squeezing it hard, cowering into his chest as this was her first expressions with a horror film. Peter smiled devilishly snacking away of popcorn while watching; Carrie slammed her eye's shut desperately trying to avoid the screen. "…Ca-can we get out of here?" Carrie pleaded as Peter was practically hypnotized by the movie, "No I'm enjoying this…" Peter replied with a smile. "…Well I can't watch…" Carrie responded quickly getting back to her feet, racing out to the foyer.

Peter took one last bite of popcorn before handing it over to Tommy and Sue right beside him as he soon followed behind Carrie back outside. "I'll-I'll go see if she's okay…" Sue decided getting back to her feet. "…it's only a movie…" Peter said laughing, "It's not funny…" Carrie replied noticing Sue walking towards them, "…You were scared weren't you…" Peter taunted, "…I wasn't that scared…" Carrie replied as Sue came closer. "Yeah, you were scared…" Peter said still laughing to himself.

"Oh my god, is, is that Carrie White…" Chris Hargensen stated as started to stomp towards the shy girl. "Chris, leave her alone…" Sue demanded before Chris suddenly struck Carrie hard across the noise with a cold hard fist. Chris reached down attempted to tear at Carrie hair before being quickly pulled away by the freakishly strong Peter Parker as his cousin noticeable began to bleed on the floor. "Carrie, it-it, it doesn't look broken it-it's fine-you'll be okay…" Sue said trying to clean Carrie's bloodied noise with her shirt. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Carrie shrieked as the lights began to flicker from a split second before Chris was violently thrown against the wall slamming her into a glass covered movie poster, killing her instantly.

Glass and blood covered the floor as Peter and Sue both looked on in shock and horror at Chris Hargensen lifeless body as a terrified crowed began to form. Peter graved Carrie by the arm and pulled her towards the front doors. Getting back to the streets Peter tried calm down the sobbing Carrie before she suddenly pushed him away hard. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Carrie again shrieked with sadness in her tone before blasting off into the skies above.

"CARRIE!"

To Be Continued


	6. Episode Six: The Darkness Inside

Episode Six: The Darkness Inside

Driving back home alone, after Sue had decided to stay up late at the hospital with her friends, Tommy was half way through the lonely trail back home. However as he continued towards the more rural parts of town, he noticed that his radio and headlights suddenly began to flicker violently as he passed by the Chamberlain woods like he did a thousand times before.

Pulling over as the sound of the radio began to stretch at his ears; he retreated into the cold southern air, as he was startled by his car alarm suddenly blasting at full volume behind him. "What the hell…" He thought to himself before his eyes widened in amazement, noticing that the woods had appeared to take up a life of their own. The leaves, rocks, sticks, and river water all hovered above ground, some higher than others, like they were in space, slamming into each other, and spinning wildly like they were inside a powerful hurricane.

Tommy hesitantly walked closer towards the seemingly haunted woods as he began to hear the sounds of waling in the not to far away bushes. He uses the light on his phone to lead the way as he eventually discovered the source of the sobbing in the cold darkness. "Carrie?" Tommy said confused as the surprised and bloodied Carrie couldn't bring herself to look at him, as her heart skipped a beat in shock and the woods suddenly dropped back to its normal state.

"Wha, what are you doing out here…how did you get out here?" Tommy asked quickly graving the shy girl into his arms, while she was shaking intensely. She had never been hit before, she had been slapped around, beaten, bruised, and made fun of, but she had never been struck like that in her life. "…I don't want; to go home…I don't…" Carrie tearfully begged with little to no strength left in her body.

"Uh…cool, we ah, you can stay at my place for the night if-if want…" Tommy suggested fearing this strange girl, not daring to mention what he just saw in the woods. He helped her into his truck, and was immensely grateful to the lord that his transport was functioning again so he could get out of this part of the trail as fast he could. "…So should I, call Peter or?" Tommy asked as he slowly realized what Carrie the strange girl he barely knew was possibly capable of, and realizing that she may have, murdered Chris.

"NO!" Carrie shrieked into Tommy's ear with blood running down her face as the radio again started to flicker for few quick seconds. "…why did they laugh Tommy…" Carrie asked not breaking her stare on the handsome young boy beside her in the large truck. "…What do you mean?" Tommy asked not knowing what to do with himself, "…When, she, hurt me…that all, laughed, at, me…" Carrie explained continuing to freak out the confused Tommy Ross. "…What's so funny about Carrie White?" She asked poking at Tommy's shoulder, "…I don't ah, know…" Tommy replied, "Why are you lying to me?" Carrie replied still staring at Tommy.

The two kids continued to drive in silence until they finally pulled up, into Tommy's driveway. "…So ah, you wanna come in?" Tommy stupidly asked, fearing for his life. She silently stepped out of the car, collapsing to the ground with blood hitting the grass. "You okay?" Tommy asked quickly helping her back to her feet. "…Can-can you, help me, clean my nose..." Carrie shyly asked as Tommy without hesitating, used his jacket sleeve to brush her face clean.

"…Thank You…" Carrie said quietly as Tommy fearfully escorted her into his two story house. "Ah, no bodies, home, every weekend my folks, go on a-ah, fishing trip, ah ne-never mind…" Tommy tried to explain, "…So um, wha-why don't you want to talk to Peter, I, I thought he was your boy?" Tommy asked nervously as Carrie began to explore his house. "I, just need, to be alone…away from that boy…" Carrie explained ripping off her old coat.

"Why?" Tommy again persisted pushing Carrie's patients, "…I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE TOMMY!" Carrie shrieked as a light blew out upstairs, dropping shards of glass onto the staircase bellow. "Okay-okay I'm sorry-I'm sorry…" Tommy warded off backing away from the disturbed girl. "…I…just need some time, to my self…" Carrie finished trying to calm herself down, pacing back and forth in the living room. Tommy watched this girl intensely as his heart began to beat like crazy, he didn't know what to do, he felt trapped in a house alone, with a potential murderer, but this was Carrie White, the sweetest girl in the world, she couldn't be a murderer, she couldn't.

Meanwhile

Peter practically threw himself into Carrie's bedroom, swinging past the window, landing halfway across the wooden floor. "…Where are you Carrie?" He said to himself panicking. Graving hold of the bedroom door knob, Peter was about to head out to the hallway, before his spider sense suddenly kicked in. He quickly let go of the door handle and backed away making sure the door was kept locked, trying not to make the slightest noise.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

Peter slammed his eyes shut, thinking about what he would see if he opened that door. Did Margret know Carrie was gone, what was going through this woman's head? It didn't really matter to Peter right now. He needed to find Carrie, but as he again threw himself into the Chamberlain night sky, he thought about that poor girl, Chris Hargensen, Carrie didn't mean to, did she, but how was Peter suppose to explain it to the girl he loves so much; how was he suppose to tell Carrie White, that she killed someone tonight.

"…Or maybe she already knew that…"

Tommy and Carrie sat quietly in the living room; Tommy had finally managed to calm himself down to a more normal state of mind while still constantly gazing over at the strange girl across from him thinking about the things she's apparently capable of, however his shy gazes didn't take long to scrap at Carrie's patients. "WHAT are you staring at?" Carrie asked with a raised tone of voice.

Tommy lowered his head back into his legs, as Carrie stared at him her evil stare. "I-was-I was just wondering if-if you, wanted something to eat, or something like that?" Tommy said trying to calm the girl down. Carrie smiled to herself slightly while staring at the boy thinking of the fear she must be inflecting onto him. "…That would be, nice…" Carrie replied grinning at the nervous Tommy.

Carrie was a little surprised however by her slight twisted attitude, she was angry, and hurt, and she wanted the world right now to share in those feelings. "…Sorry…" She said quietly with shame in her heart, surprising Tommy. "…No it-it's cool…" He replied trying to reclaim the old Carrie White, "…Hey-hey uh, you-you want something to eat ah, well-well, let me take you to this burger place back in town?" Tommy suggested trying to find an excuse to not be alone with the possible psychotic girl.

"Um…sure, thank you…" Carrie shyly agreed starting to feel more like herself again while also still uncontrollably clenching her fists in anger. "…Jus-just you and me, cool?" Tommy repeated with a nervous smile. But Carrie didn't smile back, though she was feeling more clarity, she could still feel the pain in her noise, and the taste of blood in her mouth.

Meanwhile

Peter swung across Chamberlain trying to find his disturbed girlfriend, but to no success. He landed atop a large building with his phone pressed against her head, taping his foot on the hard concrete ground bellow him. "…Look please just get here, please, as fast as you can…please…you're the only one I know who can find her…" Spidey pleaded looking down to the streets still searching for Carrie. "…Thank you, god…" Spidey finished with an annoyed groan as he hung up his phone and dived off the tall structure.

Swinging across the sky, Spider-Man grew more and more worried for the town's safety. If Carrie was still out their, and she was in the state she was in, he needed to find her, he needed to stop. However a breath of relief washed over him, as he reminded himself of his friend, his backup, his friend that would hopefully be arriving very shortly. Peter had no hopes of finding Carrie, but if anyone could, it would probably be Tony.

"…Hurry up, hurry up, and hurry UUUP…"

Later That Night

Carrie and Tommy eventually were able to become more comfortable with each other after another long drive back into town. "Hey um, did-did I tell you about the time I got, stuck on an escalator?" Tommy asked almost allowing himself to forget about the potential danger that sat just beside him. "…No?" Carrie replied with a nervous smile, "Yeah the, ah, the power went out…" Tommy finished as he laughed to himself seeing the strange girl gaze at him with a look that screamed, dumbfounded.

"…Are…are you, what is wrong with you?" Carrie asked as Tommy burst out into laughter. "Yeah it was, a really, scary experience…" Tommy added smiling to himself. "…That-that is, the, stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life…" Carrie said giggling to herself and turning red in the face. She continued scratching at her knees uncontrollably while attempting to have the time of her life, "…Sorry if, I seemed, a little crazy back their…I don't, know were that came from..." She replied laughing to herself as Tommy tried to keep up his smile. "It's cool, no problem…" Tommy said smiling as Carrie quickly responded, "Tommy, I know, you saw, the things I could do." She replied as the hansoms boy's heart sank.

Suddenly as the two kids broke into an awkward silence, Carrie began to hear the sound of the sky erupting, and a faint blue light appeared in the clouds. Tommy instinctively put on the breaks as a human shaped metal object slammed into the road, cracking the ground beneath its feet. The truck slide across the road and the metal man forcefully pressed his hands to the hood, stopping it in its tracks.

Carrie was shock for a brief moment before remembering all her research into Peter. The Iron-Man, Tony Stark, why did Peter bring him here, Peter must of brought him here. Tony nonchalantly opened Carries door and retracted back his armored helmet revealing a slightly smug grin. "Hey honey, see you kinda just been grounded, so it's time for you to go to you're room Buffy." Tony said gently graving Carries arm as she submissively followed his commands. "Ah, Carrie" Tommy said confused by the sudden appearances of Tony Stark, "Yeah ah hey kid, don't worry about it okay, just keep doing your thing and, will keep doing ours, by the way I like that truck I got about six of em back home." Tony said laughing to himself retracting his helmet over his face and taking off into the sky with the shy girl in his iron grip.

Meeting back up with his young comrade atop a very large building just outside of Chamberlain, Carrie quickly ran into her cousin arms, not regretting her decision to allow herself time to calm down, without Peter trying to comfort her or talk to her. She didn't like to be comforted when she was enraged, she truly didn't like to be adored or smothered when her blood was boiling. But the same time she was happy to see his face again, know that she had managed to cool off.

"Carrie what did you do?" Peter said in an almost demanding voice. "…What do mean?" Carrie slowly replied feeling both Peter and Tony's eyes beaming at her, inviting on her nervousness. "Chris Hargensen is dead Carrie, you killed her." Peter continued on not letting up on her, "What, no-no, I, I didn't, I didn't mean to…" Carrie replied as tears formed under her eyes, Tony rolled his eyes for a brief second before deciding to speak up, "Yeah honey, theirs no apology card for murder." He said as Carrie tried to hide behind her much larger cousin, "Wait no, Tony…" Peter hesitated for a second and walked up closer towards his mentor, "She, she can control her, powers when, she gets angry and stuff…" Peter said gazing at his girlfriend as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I got one of those too, but that doesn't change the fact that-" Peter quickly interrupted "Tony just, give her sometime, we can work this all out. Peter said noticing the hesitance in Tony's face. Carrie stood with her back to the two men, clenching at her skirt, she was still angry, and hated herself for lying to Peter. She did murder that poor girl, she meant every last bit of it, and the thing that scared her the most, is that if she could do it again and again and again, she would take all, all of those chances, without thinking, to relive that wonderful moment. It was only one terrible human being, would anyone miss her, its just one kill, just one. She won't do it again, "I promise, I won't do it. Never again…" Carrie stated loudly catching the attention of the two heroes. And as Peter and Tony again locked eyes, they found themselves conflicted and unsure of what to do.

"So thanks for ah the help, tracking her down. You um, can leave now…" Peter said quietly to Tony as a smile appeared across the older mans face. "Yeah ah, I actually, I don't have much going on right now. So I, I think I'll a, stick around for awhile. Give us time to, catch up, and meet the rest of the family." Tony suggested putting his arm across Peter's shoulder. The younger man rolled his eyes and gazed over at his hunched over cousin, still with her back to him. A look of fear and unknowing swept across the young mans face thinking of the things that are going through that girls head right now, Carrie was going down a hard road, Peter only hoped, that she knew how to navigate it.

"Carrie what have you done…"

To Be Continued


	7. Episode Seven: The Rage is Born

Episode Seven: The Rage is Born

Carrie didn't get a minute of sleep last night. She walked to school the following day alone with dark rings around her eyes and long crazed hair, her body was sluggish, and her walk was like that of the undead. She had murdered Chris last night, but no one could ever know, not even the boy she gave her virginity to, Peter can, never in a million years know. But as she was lost in her train of thought a Carrie was sudden jolted out of it by the sound of a load honking horn just beside her.

"Hey, stoner girl, you need a ride?" Tony ask rolling down his window she shyly turned around and was dumbfounded by the beauty of this car, it was like nothing she had ever seen up close. Tony ripped off his glasses eventually noticing the very large bruise across the side off Carrie's face as she almost droningly climbed into the car, as if nobody was home upstairs. "Where'd you get that face job?" Tony asked as Carrie almost falling asleep right their in the seat, "…Momma…beat me for being a, little slut, sneaking around with boys at night…it was my fault, I deserved it…" She admitted still feeling the numbness on her face. She wasn't suppose to tell people about her punishments, but her not being in her right mind, it just couldn't help but to slip out. "Okay theirs no way your heading to school like that Casey, I'll make some calls and you relieved for the day, you can hang with me and, you can show me what all the hip kids do these days." Tony said as Carrie was a little offended by his inability to remember her name, "I-its Carrie…" She shyly replied brushing the hair from her face.

"Listen ah, Cas-rrie, do like have any girlfriends or something, someone to bring along with on our road trip?" Tony asked texting on his futuristic looking phone. "…No, no not really…" She shyly replied looking out the car window beside her, "Well do you have any, music preferences, favorite songs, bands?" Tony asked playing with the radio, "…Ah, Pet-Peter once showed me this, one song on his phone…do you have ah...any Michael Jackson?" Carrie asked starting to get a bit of her stability back, Tony was obviously rattled by the question, "You ah, like old MJ?" He repeated with a tone of voice that clearly showed he was interested, "I-I love him, I can, relate a lot to, most of his songs…and he-he's, really the only musician on Peter's phone that, didn't constantly talk about his private areas in his songs…" Carrie explained smiling to herself at the thought of Michael soothing voice.

 _"_ _Looking out, across the night time, the city winks a sleepless eye, hear her voice, shake my window…"_ Tony was a little taken off guard by Carrie's sudden burst of singing, however an arrogant smile appeared across the older mans face as he realised the strange girls, surprisingly beautiful singing voice, she almost possessed prefect pitch and perfect tone, she almost sounded like Michael himself. Carrie really didn't know what she was doing though, honestly in her messed up state of mind, it was like she was running mostly on autopilot, _"…Get me out, into the night time, four walls wont hold me tonight, if this town, is just an apple, then let me take a bit, if they say why, why, tell em that it's human nature, why, why..."_ Carrie continued to sing as Tony watched on, trying not to laugh at the girl's total lack of shame, _"...Reaching out, to touch a stranger, electric eyes are everywhere, see that girl, she knows I'm watching, see likes the way I stare, if they say why, why, just tell em that it's human nature, why, why…"_

 _"…_ _I like living this way, I like loving this way, that way…"_

Meanwhile

"PETE!" Tommy called out racing towards the much smaller sized boy. "Hey Tommy…" Peter replied as they entered the main hallway of the school, "So have you seen your, cousin around?" Tommy asked with nervous hands. "No, me and ah, her Momma is difficult…" Peter trailed off, "Wai-ah-what?" Tommy replied confused by Peter's statement, "Listen Pete, ah-I know I don't know her that well but, I'm kinda worried about her…" Tommy said to the tired looking Peter Parker. "Yeah, me too…" Peter replied catching Tommy's attention, "So-so you know?" Tommy continued "You know about the, things she can do?" the athlete certainly surprised Peter with that comment, but honestly, Spidey was too tired to react that much, "…Okay, how, do you know about this?" Peter asked with clenched fist, "She spilled it to me last night-look I think she killed Chris man…" Peter didn't have much to say back, he simply just took one deep breath, turned around, and started heading out the front doors with tears in his eyes.

"Pete, PETE!" Tommy now knew that his suspicions were now true, Carrie White, the strange girl he barely knew, was a murderer, and worst of all, a murderer with super powers. Sue had been listening in and watched on in horror as Peter practically confessed to his cousins actions right in front of her, she hid behind a row of lockers until her boyfriend was gone. Carrie murdered Chris, and as the bell for first period rang out across the school, Sue scattered back out to the streets of Chamberlain, with tears pouring out of her eyes, staining the ground beneath her feet.

Later That Day

Carrie ate an ice cream while resting on top of Tony's crazy expensive car and listening to classic Michael Jackson songs, singing along to the tunes, feeling the sand from the beach scratch at her soaked wet feet. She tried to keep herself conscious while the bass from the stereo vibrated up her spine. _"Loving, is the feeling now, fever, temperatures rising now…"_ suddenly Carrie was pulled off the hood of the car by her shirt, and thrown against the hard wall of the nearby public bathrooms, knocking the wind out her, "You ever go near Billy Nolan again I'll break your damn noise girl…better than Chris could anyway, okay…OKAY." The young man with a thug like appearance threatened resting his hands against her neck, "…okay…" Carrie replied weakly wined as the thug like kid shoved Carrie against the wall one last time before taking off again, "…Stupid Bitch…" Carrie was left frozen against the bathroom wall, staring into the ground. She clenched her fist and felt her heart beat faster as her blood started to boil, she would love nothing more than to kill that boy, tear his head from his shoulders.

Carrie was again knocked down to the ground by an even larger man, scraping her knees against the sandy concrete. The two kids laughed to each other before a sudden blast of Tony Stark's latest repulser tech knocked the larger man off his feet, slamming into a car windshield. "How bout you kiddo, ever wished you could fly?" Tony asked before blasting the young thug like boy into a separate car windshield just beside his friend, "You're welcome." Tony said as his trusty repulser morphed itself back into the average million dollar silver plated wrist watch.

Carrie could hear Tony speaking to her, comforting her, and joking around. But she didn't know what the man was speaking; Carrie was now locked inside of her own shell, protected from the world, blocking out anything but her thoughts and emotions. She doesn't understand, people think Carrie is less than human but why, what has she done so wrong, she kept to herself, she was kind; she never hurt anyone's feelings and yet. Even after she saved a burning building, filled with innocent people, women and children, she repaid by how; a bloody noise and public humiliation as usual. "I…hate, people…so much…" Carrie mumbled to herself disrupting Tony's speech.

"What's that?" Tony replied scratching his wrist, "…I Want To Kill Them; I want to kill those two, Assholes…" Carrie repeated, feeling every part of her body fill with rage, "Yeah okay, well ah, I think you need to just take a timeout Carrie." Tony suggested helping her back to her feet. "No, I Can Help Myself, Thank You." Carrie stated with a strong tone in her voice surprising the older man. "I, I have to use a phone…" She asked in her usual innocent vocals; Tony was reluctant but allowed Carrie borrow his cell phone. She wiped her face and hide behind the bathrooms dialing Aunt May's number. And after a few seconds of waiting Carrie heard an answer. "Tony, we have to talk about this calling me every five minutes thing you have going on." Aunt May joked before Carrie spoke up into the small microphone.

"Carrie ha, hey, how did, you get Tony's cell phone?" May asked nervously, "Aunt May I need your help?" "Anything sweetie" Carrie felt herself tense up as she continued to talk. "But before you, say anything else Carrie I have some bad news…Margret isn't happy with Peter, so much that she's, sending him back to New York." Carrie froze; it took a long time to process this information. She began to feel herself slowly breakdown, incapable of coherent thought. Peter Parker is going to leave her alone again with Margret at her throat. "No, no he wouldn't leave me, he would never leave me alone with…with her, the evil BITCH…" She assured herself with tears in her eyes as she blasted off into the sky.

A little while later and Carrie had arrived back home, Margret stared her down with her cold hard gaze; but there was no fear or intimidation coming from the much smaller Carrie White. "You have a lot of nerve showing up back here, skipping are you, you little slut…" Margret taunted with bible in her hand. Carrie stood their sluggish and tired, with dark rings under her eyes, a bruised face, and freshly bloody knuckles while holding a large plastic bag in her hand. Carrie also had appeared to have hair dye soaking into her long blonde hair and even her eyebrows as well. It was still setting in her hair when she walked into the freezing cold house. "Momma I think I'm tired, of you and your bullshit."

Carrie dropped her bag to the floor and tore off her father's old silver cross away from her pale neck. "What Do You Think Your Doing Whore Girl?" Margret demanded as Carrie stared at her with the same cold gaze, "I don't need this any more Momma, and I don't think, I want you to be my mother anymore…I think tired, of people like you, treating me like shit…" Carrie continued lifting the silver cross into the air using her telekinesis. Margret tried to speak, but fear quickly took control of her, "Wh-WITCH-CA…" Margret's babble was cut short however as Carrie drove the cross straight through her mother throat, almost decapitating her ill mother. Blood trailed across the floor as Margret quickly passed away, with saliva and mucus flowing down her face.

Carrie watched with a tear in her eye as Margret's life ended, and at the same time Carrie's life too. After which Carrie finally washed out the dye from her hair and face revealing her new look. Her hair and eyebrows were now light brown, a brunette color; it was about the same color as Peter's hair, strange coincidence. "Thank you Momma, so very much, rest well…" Carrie said kissing the back of her mothers head as she removed the contents of her lone plastic bag, spilling it out onto the floor bellow her feet. The bag was filled to the brim with new cloths to match her new change in style. Quickly changing from her current clothing; Carrie now wore a pear of dirty blue jeans, expensive sneakers, a Spider-Man T-Shirt, and Billy Nolan's black leather jacket, it's not like he'd be needing it anymore. Setting the house a blaze shortly after, Carrie again took off into the sky as soon as she heard the sirens begin to ring out across town towards her burning house.

Hiding out at an old construction site, Carrie continued crossing off names from her larger growing list of those who had wronged her over the years, it couldn't be a crime to get ride of people who; enjoyed hurting others and making them want to die. Carrie was doing the world a favor, saving those people from that burning building was the greatest feeling she had ever felt in her life. How was what she was doing now in anyway different from that; Carrie had finally realized her gift to be a great power and she had intended to use it the way she felt it should be used; for the good of others like her cousin, the right way.

"HEY!" Carrie jumped at the sight of two construction workers standing just a few feet behind her; they were older but muscular looking men. The two looked at Carrie with confusion in their eyes and beer in their hands. "What you doing out here girl?" One of the older gentlemen asked placing a hand on her shoulder thinking she was in some sort of pain. Carrie back to her feet with a forced smile on her face, "I'm, just hanging out…" Carrie replied winking at one of the two workers. "Why are you two out here, thought this place was close down?" Carrie asked with a friendly tone. "Yeah and now half the town is out of job, damn Oscorp, so me and Peter here decided to come out here and drink or troubles away." The kind man said taking another sip of his beer, "Oh I'm sorry" Carrie kindly replied showing genuine concern. "The Osborn's kid they, never get involved right." The younger of the two men added taking a sip of beer.

"Oh well I, wouldn't know" Carrie replied with her hands behind her back, "Say what's your name your name kid?" That question threw Carrie off a bit; they wanted to know her name. She couldn't give her name to them, not after what she has done today; Carrie White is bound to be public enemy number one. "My name…" Carrie for a spilt second thought about saying Super-Girl but of course thought the idea was stupid. If Carrie White was gone, dead, she needs a new name; what would Peter come up with. "…My name is…Rage…" The Rage, it was quite fitting honestly, although while Carrie kinda hurt her own feelings a bit calling herself Rage. Other than that, she quite liked it, by now Peter and Tony must know Carrie committed all these murderers. But in true comic book fashion, with a proud smile on her face; Carrie White was dead, and The Rage had began her stay as the real life Super-Girl of Chamberlain Main.

To Be Continued

-The Rage Begins-


	8. Episode Eight: A Hometown Hero

Episode Eight: A Hometown Hero

"MISSING, CARRIE WHITE, HELP US FIND HER"

A lone flyer hung in the middle of the bulletin board outside the main office at school. Peter stared at it everyday without fail. Tony had search everywhere for her for the last two weeks. But this time their; was nothing to go on; no satellite imagery since someone had seemed to destroy them from space. No camera footage from the streets of Chamberlain or New York, and no girls found with her description in whole country or at least not the their looking for. Its not been as easy as last time's hide and seek. From Chamberlain to old farm land Peter had looked everywhere he thought; The Rage would be hiding. But she clearly didn't want to be found, wherever she might be. Peter's last week of the extremely cut short exchange was almost up, the Ross's had generously let Peter stay at the guest house in the mean time.

Peter walked down the halls of Ewen for one last time before catching his bus back home. He stepped outside to the front steps of the school and was almost drawn to the crowd of grieving teenager just to his side. Melted candles and flowers where spilled out across the corner of the concrete steps as a memorial had been left for all the victims of a local serial killing vigilante calling herself The Rage. Peter clenched his fist at the thought of it. But of course he knew who was responsible for all this chaos. How could he not, Tony, and his friends have tried to find her all around the world but Rage, Carrie is no where to be found. But asides from the sounds of crying girls at his side.

Peter was locked into a world of his own looking down at that memorial. Among it where many pictures and articles about various students and teachers of the school. But seeing them again; seeing the pictures of Tommy and Sue among the list of the dead. It made Peter remember why he was glad he was leaving this town. It was his fault that they were dead, and Carrie isn't someone Peter can beat on his own, not now.

Heading onto his bus with headphones plugged in; Peter slowly watched as Chamberlain, blurred away, further and further away.

Meanwhile

Carrie list was all but wiped out by now. She watched the earth rotate through the stars with a smile on her face at the beauty she was experiencing. Perching atop the moon, she checked her new stylish watch to insure that she kept track of her now free scheduled. Taking a deep breath of oxygen from her large bubble of telekinetic force latching around her, protecting her vulnerable, mortal body. She reached into her old school bag and graved out her slightly blood stained journal. Taking another glance to earth she began writing in her next entry. "I've done it, I've punished them all, plus others like common criminals. Every last one of them is gone forever; they'll never hurt anyone like they did me again. I have killed some many people in the last two weeks. I almost feel like it's becoming second nature. Peter and his friends have been hunting me again. But I'm still getting faster and stronger everyday. When will they understand I'm trying to help them. I haven't hurt anyone that wasn't bad. I kill bad people, isn't that what most of Peter's friends do. Today is the day I'm finally gonna do it, today I'm gonna finally see Peter again. I know he thinks I'm a murderer but I think I can talk some sense into him. He is my boyfriend slash cousin after all. Wow that sounded weirder than I thought it would, wait why did I write that."

Back on earth a few hours later, Peter had practically collapsed on the bus. It was getting dark and New York was just over the horizon. Having the best night sleep in weeks, Peter was finally able to find happiness in his dreams. Seeing a shinning white world surround him in his head was bizarre at first but it quickly made his heart warm with love. Walking across the empty world around him he saw the figure of what looked like a man. Uncle Ben smiled at his son with pride. "Hey Pete, how ya doing buddy hows the trip huh?" Ben opened with winking at his confused young friend. "Uncle Ben, I'm, so sorry...I failed her I, failed...Carrie...it's my fault that she's, shes become this thing." Peter said with a heavy heart. "Aw that's you kid, always blaming yourself for something you had no control over." Ben continued walking over to his son.

"If I hadn't, pushed her into the world of popularity and stuff maybe...maybe I shouldn't have tried to fix her life so much..." Peter said finding an excuse to blame himself. "I am so, proud of you son...the man that you becoming it's. I couldn't of ask for a better nephew Pete...or a better niece for that matter." "Uncle Ben The...The Rage isn't your niece..." Peter suggested. "Peter...you've been given a gift my son...and I'm not talking about your powers Pete I'm...talking about your heart...this is your gift...this is your gift..." Ben repeated pointing at his sons head. "Spider-Man might not win ever battle, but Peter will win every time son. Carrie...The Rage...she might have gone down a...dark path...but you need to wake up and see that's not on you. You failed to save those kids...this is true...you've fallen...you've been beaten...now get back up...son." Uncle Ben smiled his smile as warm tears came down Peter's checks. "I believe in you...I believe in both of you...get back up." Uncle Ben said as his smile grew larger. Peter was about to smile back before an sudden sound of gunfire ringed off Peters ears. Blood dripped down Ben's mouth and tears ran down his eyes as the world around Peter went bright red.

"No...NO...UNCLE BEN..."

Waking up from his nightmare, Peter quickly turned to his left feeling someone staring at him from just beside him. Carrie sat next to him the bus, with a look of concern on her face. "Are you okay Pete?" Carrie asked smiling to herself. Peter got his bearings back and looked at his cousin with a look of share amazement, he couldn't believe that she was just, sitting next to him. Like everything was okay. "...Hey Rage..." Peter replied sarcastically making Carrie chuckle a little.

"...Please don't be mad at me Peter...I'm trying to help you..." Rage stated angering her cousin, "Killing high school kids and bad apple teachers isn't being a superhero...and how do you justify killing Sue and Tommy." Peter replied trying to keep his voice down around the few other passengers left on the bus. "Sue and Tommy...they weren't good people, they were only good to me when Sue was about to miss out on an opportunity at being prom queen...or didn't she tell you?" Rage replied angrily. "Those people I killed weren't criminals, though I have killed my fare share of those before. But they did take pride in making people weak and alone, like me. Hows is that not a road to being a future Sociopath?"

"You killed your mother..." Peter continued on making hesitant eye contact with the girl of his dreams. "Don't pretend like you liked her...Spider-Man..." Rage crossed her arms as the lights began to flicker in the bus as her anger started to get the better of her. "You know I cant let you leave this bus...Rage..."

"And you know you cant stop me if you wanted to...Peter..."

Peter and Rage once again meet eyes as the bus grew closer and closer to New York. She smiled and leaned in to Peter's personal space, pressing her lips against his. "I'll always love you...even if I have to run from you for the rest of my life..." Rage said smiling at her first love. Peter's eyes came to the brink of tears knowing what he'd have to do, he looked out at the New York skyline for a split second before turning back to his cousin. Only to find that she had disappeared.

The Daily Bugle: The Rage Unleashed Across NYC Where's Spider-Man Now?

Rage looked at the latest newspaper article from Jonah Jameson while listening to music from above the rooftops, headphones plugged in. "Maybe I should kill this Jameson guy, talking about Peter in this way...bullying him in the media." Rage thought long and hard about it before her train of thought was quickly derailed by a sudden high speed chase down the street. With smile on face she dived her way into action, like a true superhero. With an appropriate song in her headphones to back her up.

Velvet Revolver's Set Me Free

 _"You Operate and Motivate on Synthetic Fuel; You're Mother Nature and An Atom Bomb. As Long as You're Kept Full of Pretty Bodies; You're Little Secret Will Be Safe With Me. Ahhh Around Again Insane Again it Comes Again And Sets Me Free. So Set Me Free, Set Me Free, Cause I Think You Need My Soul Set Me Free, Set Me Free._

Rage made short work of this speeding car with apparent guns as she crushed into a wild fireball making the chasing police cars scatter. "Who needs Peter when they got me, Ha Ha Ha..." Rage chuckled to herself as she blasted off into the sky breaking the sound barrier as she did.

Meanwhile

Peter opened the front door to his quiet home. Aunt May sat in the living with a box full of tissues on the coffee table. "Hey Pete...did you have a good trip back?" May asked wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry Peter, I mean I always knew Margret was strange but...she changed so much since we were kids. And now whats happening with Carrie I...this is all so crazy."

Peter put his bags to the side and smiled at his Aunt shyly, "She calls herself The Rage now..." Peter replied "Well I'm not calling her that, Peter."

"Hey Aunt May" Rage opened causing Aunt May to jump in surprise. "Carrie, what are doing here?" May asked afraid of what she might do. "What happened to running from me for the rest of your life Rage?" Peter asked irritating his cousin. "Wanted to see you, both of you...I missed you while I was..." "Murdering people?" Peter interrupted as Aunt May try to remember how to talk.

"Aunt May, has Peter told you about his secret?" Rage asked as Peter quickly rushed towards her, "Okay Rage you need to go..." Peter demanded as he practically shoved her out the door. Rage looked at her cousin with disappointment but still was happy to see Aunt May. "I love you..." Rage said smiling at her conflicted Aunt. She left willingly and Peter slowly closed the door behind her. "What was she doing here?" Aunt May asked fearing she might try and hurt Peter.

"I have to somewhere Aunt May I'll be back later..." Peter said before following his cousin out the door. "CARRIE." Peter called as Rage stopped in her tracks hearing voice. "Hey Pete..." She replied smiling. "Why did you go down this road Carrie?" Peter asked making cousin roll her eyes. "Come with me...I'll show you what road I've gone down." Carrie begged her cousin graving his tense hand.

Later That Night

Spider-Man and The Rage hung out on top of Avengers Tower, with Spidey pacing back and forth while cousin watched intently. "You okay?" Rage asked thinking about stopping him with her telekinesis. "No, so you...you been killing more people since you've been here?" Spidey repeated "That boy you meet, he was being hassled by teenage high school assholes...since they disappeared he's been happier than ever." Rage repeated. "And what about the families of those teenagers...you think they've been happier since they disappeared on them?" Spidey fired back angrily.

"It's from my experience that kids that are...evil...is usually because their family aren't nice people either." Rage continued, "But think about this Peter...when you don't kill the psychos you put away...and they just break out again...and kill more people...how does that make you a superhero when your not doing everything in your power to insure that no more good people die?" Rage asked her cousin.

"Their are other ways to be a hero than just smoking fools Carrie..." Spidey said getting impatient with her. "Well what ever helps you sleep at night Pete...Now follow me...I'll show you what its like to really do some good in New York." Rage said walking across the building.

The two kids stop on the other side facing the waterfront and Carrie pointed towards the nearby Rickers Island. "You see that prison filled with scum and evil?" Rage asked "Well in the mourning the guards are going to get a real fucked up surprise to see that all their prisoners are...dead...every last one of them." Rage said laughing.

"SOME OF THOSE PRISONERS MIGHT HAVE BEEN INNOCENT MEN!" Peter shrieked as Rage lifted herself into the air. "Goodbye Peter..." Carrie smiled sincerely as she took off into the sky. "No-NO..." Peter tried to jump after her but couldn't quiet grave hold of her.

He landed back on top of Avengers Tower and watched his cousin vanish in a blur of motion, she wasn't gonna stop, and Peter now knows; he must stop her, whatever it takes. Spider-Man and The Rage are not friends.

"CARRIE!"

To Be Continued


	9. Episode Nine: All That I've Become

Episode Nine: All That I've Become

Two Months Earlier

Young Carrie sat outside the office shaking in her seat. Her hair was still soaking wet and cold against her face. "Look what I have here Captain...ready as expected my new visions." Two geeky looking kids stood a few feet away from the shy girl speaking very loudly to each other. Carrie hesitantly looked up at the two nerds and had decided to listen in on what they were saying, she just couldn't help herself. "Do you have you're new designs?" the shorter of the two asked as his Captain friend reached into his large bag pack. "Indeed I do...my latest superhero creation...I call him...The Rage...a perfect hero name...for a...darker time if I do say so myself." Carrie smiled a little at how goofy these two acted around each other, but she had to admit, The Rage was kind of a cool name.

"Hey, hey you...girl..." Carrie looked over to see a group of kids all sitting at the bench beside her. "Hey so ah me and the boys were wondering ah...do you do anal, you seem like you be into that?" one of the guys causing his friends to snicker behind him. Carrie looked at the floor in disgust as the young man started to scurry over towards her, putting his arm over her shoulder. "You know if you want me and you could do some of that stuff in the bathroom later?" He offered pulling her closer as she quickly jumped back to her feet before feeling a stinging hard spank against her backside.

"Carrie White...were ready to see you..." A kind older women stated as Carrie quickly rushed into the office. Carrie sat in the corner of the room while Chris and Sue sat more up front. Chris seemed confident, cocky, like she had done all this before. While Sue was noticeably more sad and uncomfortable. "Now Carrie could you...please explain to us...your side of the story?"

Present Day

"Yeah I mean Bray said it too, rambled on about some kind of...creature at the docks...like a demon girl or something but whatever it was it couldn't be stopped." "Well you know a lot of crazy shit happens in this city...you hear about that devil in hell's kitchen...maybe their related?" The older man said laughing while keeping guard of the area. "I telling ya man...I don't like being in this city...what with...alien invasions and monster battles in Harlem...and now this Rage guy." "Heard it was a girl...and a young one too."

Rage sat on top of a crane outside of an abandoned warehouse where these old school jewel thieves had decided to take refuge. It was a dark but beautiful night in New York City and Rage was seemingly fascinated by these two's conversation. "Well whatever...I don't want to be here when she shows up okay so...tell your boy to hurry on will you."

"Well I guess I'm the demon girl...and The Rage guy?" She said to herself quietly. "What about our unfortunate hostage from the subway?" the shorter of the two thugs asked his friend impatiently. "Ah don't worry about that chick...she's a witness will kill her when the big boy gets here...he's in to that kind of stuff." and with those few words; Rages emotions got the better of her, as she snapped her fingers, snapping the two men's necks seemingly on command.

"...Assholes..."

Two Months Earlier

Chris with a handful of hair threw Carrie on top grass bellow her feet slapping the shy girl hard across the face. "You think that's funny telling on us like that Cray Cay?" She taunted as Tina, Heather, and all her other girls laughed from behind their leader. "...It's not are fault your a dumb BITCH who doesn't know when it's her time of the mouth..." Chris continued filled with anger.

"Oh my god Chris...Care's been writing creepy ass love letters to Tommy in this journal thing..." Tina said smiling widely looking through Carrie's bag. "Oh my god I gotta see this..." Chris giggled as the strange Carrie began to cry into the dirt.

Present Day

Rage slowly walked into the old warehouse where she quickly discovered this hostage they spoke of. "Are you okay?" Carrie asked as compassionately as she could tearing a moldy bag off the girl's head. "...Thanks...who are you?" the girl asked couching up dust. "Who are you?" Carrie repeated smiling. "...Ah...MJ...who are you?"

"...I'm Rage..." Carrie replied noticing MJ's reaction. "...Oh, so ah...are you gonna kill me?" The young women asked with a serious look in her eyes. "...funny..." Rage said ripping away MJ's handcuffs. "HEY!" the third a final member of this gang had finally shown up. Being killed quickly of course by The Rage.

MJ began to panic witnessing what this girl was capable of, and what she apparently was okay with doing. "You really did kill those people...didn't you..." Rage ignored her entirely and began walking out the front entrance.

"WAIT I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU...RAGE!"

MJ raced out the front entrance but was far to late to catch up, Rage was gone, and MJ was just left their dumbstruck by this strange and terrifying girl. "...Wow..."

Later That Night

"This Rage is not a vigilante first of all sir...she's a maniac with a leather jacket okay..."

Rage had decided to take a walk through queens, watching the TV's through store windows. She was able to catch a news report, talking about the threat of The Rage in New York City. "Why are you treating me like a monster..." Carrie said to herself clenching her fist as the TV's began to static. "OH GOD IT'S HER IT'S THE RAGE!" an elderly women shrieked in a panic. "HEY...I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" some chubby middle aged man threatened, irritating Rage even more.

"I'm not the bad guy..." Carrie replied as the crowd of hateful faces grew stronger. "Yeah you kinda are though..." another young man taunted throwing a beer can at her. Rage lost her patients and stared choking the kid with mind, in front of everyone. "LET GO MY SON!" "YEAH YOU BITCH, LET HIM GO!" the entirety of New York were all after young Carrie. She finally released the boy and watched the hate from the crowd consume her. "YOUR A MONSTER...YOU REALLY ARE!" "YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO RAGE..."

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Rage replied scaring the crowd as the street lights began to flicker and burst. Suddenly a young man with a baseball bat had managed to sneak up behind her. He struck her across the head hard with the piece of wood and the on looking crowd practically cheered him on.

Feeling a rush of pain at the back of her head, Rage screamed as load as she could. Destroying several blocks worth of grass windows, collapsing onto the street, drowning some of the angry crowd in the shards. "Oh how you like that bitch...you killed my Uncle back in Chamberlain..." the young man taunted as Rage effortlessly punch a hole through his chest. "SHE JUST KILLED THAT GUY!" a girl squealed to her boyfriend as the crowd began to run in fear.

Carrie was feeling more anger than she ever had in her entire life. She wanted to kill them, all of them. Feeling blood run down her noise, she suddenly released a inhuman scream. Echoing across the city as Hugh waves of telekinetic energy surged across each side of the street. Killing everyone and everything in their path, and destroying most of the small street corner.

"With all that being said, I certainly hope were able to find this monster soon..." Carrie heard from a half destroyed TV shooting out sparks. The Mayor was being interviewed for the news about the state of The Rage, and Carrie wanted to hear this. "To The Rage...we will find you...you're not a hero young lady...you're a murderer...and a monster...and The Avengers will take you down..." Rage quickly blew up what was left of that TV and shrieked again in frustration.

"You...bastards...you're all...bastards...every last one of you..."

Carrie was shaking with anger as she inspected the chaos she just created and the death she caused. Carrie was about to fly away in fits of tears, before suddenly a large silver looking machine rolled beside her feet. Before she could properly react. The machine quickly released a sharp surge of electricity through her body, knocking her unconscious, and slightly burning her hands and neck.

War Machine quickly check to see if she was okay. And when he saw she was still breathing. He checked back in with Avengers Tower. "Tony...I got her...we finally got her..."

Two Months Earlier

Carrie stumbled into her cold house still wiping her eyes clean of tears. "Momma...Momma..." Carrie called out for her mother trying to find some comfort in her life. "MOMMA...YOU DIDN'T PICK ME UP AT SCHOOL!" she quickly gave up however not wanting to feel her wrath. She headed up to her room and dropped her bag unto the ground. She slammed her door shut and hid herself from the world.

Crying in her darkly lit bedroom, the lights suddenly began to flicker around her and a feeling of; power overwhelmed her. Suddenly before her eyes everything around her began to float into the air. Her heart started to race out of her chest as she realized what was happening. She could somehow feel everything in her room at the same time. It felt as if she was holding each object in her hands without even touching them.

"Not again...NOT AGAIN!" she shrieked as the floating objects suddenly dropped to the ground. Since she can remember she's been different from other kids. For years she has tried to control and get ride of it. But for the first time, after glancing at the fallen objects, she actually felt a slight flutter of happiness. She always looked at her abilities as a curse.

But now thinking of the pain in her life. She decided that maybe these abilities, could possibly be the only spark of happiness in her life. Carrie always wanted to feel special in her own way. And with a smile on her face. She finally allowed herself to accept these powers as her gift not curse.

"...Where did you come from?"

Present Day

Carrie rested on top of a table at Tony's work station. "So how are we gonna deal with her...I mean with her abilities theirs nothing we can do to hold her?" Rhodey asked limping towards Tony. "How are those new legs doing?" Tony asked tinkering with something on his work bench. "Fine but about Rage girl over here?" Rhodey said getting impatient. "Since I was in Chamberlain I been working on a new piece of tech well two actually...the other ones not ready yet." Tony explained.

"This little guy here...is what I call the dog leash for...lack of a better name..." Tony continued "As you probably guess it's a leash that you attach to someones neck..." Tony joked annoying his crippled friend. "It has this little chip at the back that analyzes a persons brain activity...and in the case of superhuman's it checks for any anomalies in the brain aka superpowers...basically if someone tries to use their powers with this collar on they'll be treated to a slight electro shock...now it may not work with physical powers but...mental powers...it should work."

Rhodey took a deep breath thinking of all this girl has done and continued to talk as Tony walked over towards his sleeping old friend. "So then what...after we put the collar on her?" Rhodey asked nervously. "I ah...arranged for a nice little crazy house in Chamberlain to take her in...great place...interesting people."

Tony joked looking at sleeping Carrie. However as Carrie's anger began to boil over again after listening to Tony's conversation. Suddenly, Rage graved Tony by the throat and a massive explosion erupted across the building, bursting the walls, and causing chaos within Avengers Tower.

To Be Continued


	10. Episode Ten: Lost Cause

Episode Ten: Lost Cause

"Hey Aunt May do you know where I put my Camera?" Peter asked jumping out of his bedroom. "PETE!" Aunt May shouted out to her nephew as Peter quickly rushed towards the living room. "Whats up?" Peter asked worried that Carrie was back. "Look...you see that?" May said pointing towards the large puff of flames across Manhattan, illuminated by the night sky.

"Oh god..." Peter quickly rushed to turn on the TV a managed to catch a special news report on what exactly was going on. "Avengers Tower Under Attack" flashed across the screen as Peter began pulling out his phone in an attempt to call Stark. However hauntingly, a sudden power outage rippled across the city, knocking out everything including cell phones and computers. Rage was behind this she had to be.

Peter rubbed his hands through his hair fearing for what way happen to him tonight. "Aunt May I...I'm gonna just...be in my room okay..." Peter said as Aunt May nervously nodded back.

The power suddenly flickered back to life as Peter raced towards his room locking the door behind him. Peter kicked the foot of his feet as a mix of emotions phased through his head. These last few weeks have been a mistake. Tears ran down his face thinking of what his cousin has become. Peter glanced over at a fallen framed picture he knocked over with the force of his boot. He picked it up in order to set back on his desk before remembering who the picture belonged too. He flipped the frame around to see a picture of himself as a small boy cuddling up against a young Uncle Ben.

Peter set the picture back and reached over to grave his school bag, throwing it onto his bed. He pulled out his red and blue costume watching and practically admiring it, with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face thinking of his old Uncle.

"...Get Back Up..."

Later That Night

Rage practically had to drag herself out of an opened burning hole in the center of Avengers Tower, lazily floating across the sky. She held both Tony and his War Machine Friend by the throats while she tried not to scream in pain. Her cloths were almost completely burned off with only one shoe left on her feet. Her arms, legs, neck, and back where horribly burned with fresh cuts on the side of her face, cracked ribs, and a bruised right eye was forming.

"Oh Com'on Carrie...thought you were suppose to be the hero..." Tony taunted trying to loosen Carrie's superhuman grip on his neck. "STOP TALKING!" Carrie shrieked as she attempted to drop Tony from the sky. However, unexpectedly saved at the last minute by the young Spidey's webs. Irritatingly Tony quickly went from falling to his death, to being stuck a long way from the ground in incredibly uncomfortable webbing.

Swinging back around on top a nearby building. Peter was properly able to analyze what was going on. "Carrie What Have You Done?" Peter said to himself trying to catch a falling Rhodey.

Carrie landed painfully on to a smaller scale building nearby beginning to feel sick as she threw up all over the place, spiting blood and crawling on all fours. She had managed to rest up and catch her breath enough to be ready for her boyfriends arrival atop the building. Peter landed a few feet in front of her as she shakily got back her feet.

"...GO AWAY PETER...go away..." Carrie demanded weakly as she floated back into the air. "...Carrie...what has happened to you..." Peter replied in a defeated tone. "Whats happened...to this world Peter?" She replied spitting blood. "Trust me I ask the same thing myself but look Care...I'm really sorry...but I have to stop you...no more chances..." Peter stated before shooting a line of webbing at Carrie's legs.

He pulled her down and slammed her against a nearby generator crushing it under her force. To Peter surprise however Rage continued to stir screaming in agony, "...why...are you doing this to me..." Carrie pleaded clenching her fists. "No more talking Carrie, it's over..." Peter said with little emotion. "...wh...why are you making me fight you Peter..." Carrie replied gasping for breath.

Peter grabbed his cousin pulling her off the collapsed generator. Carrie's frustrations began to boil up to the surface once again as she shoved Peter across the street slamming him into a concrete wall.

"This entire world my whole life has been out to get me; but not anymore, not know that I'm out to get it. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were wrong to waste their time taking you in...you don't deserve them you don't Pete...With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility...a lesson I had to teach myself Spider-Man; If you really want me to be your enemy, than an enemy I will be..."

Meanwhile

Tony and Rhodey had managed to regroup while the kids began their little scuffle across the sky. "You up for this?" Tony asked his injured friend. "Just get it done Tony..." Rhodey replied feeling his leg. "Friday...get me Rhodes suit please...and load up The Rage-Buster while your at it..." Tony said talking into his com system. "Sir the new armor is not remotely prepared for a field test of this caliber..." Friday replied as Tony quickly interrupted her. "Okay great still load it up though."

Carrie chased Peter across the city, he desperately wanted to get the fight away from civilians. Carrie of course was too fast from her cousin tackling him into a nearby building. "I'm gonna say this once girl..." War Machine stated in a authoritative tone. "Stand Down...Now"

Rage's hair was wild and crazed like her psychotic facial expressions, she again clenched her fists and watched as the lights flickered and the glass cracked. "I'm done standing down Rhodey..." Carrie replied slashing him out of the newly created whole in the wall. Rage pushed Peter up against another wall also, slamming him into a table. Carrie prepared to finish her boyfriend off. Before suddenly, the sound of crying peeked into her ears. Someone else was in this room. She quickly tract the source of the crying and angrily tossed away any objects that hide the sobbing innocent.

A young girl unleashed a huge bloodcurdling scream once The Rage and herself meet eye contact. Carrie froze for a second, this girl, she was only a child, no more than ten or eleven years old. Carrie didn't know how to react. "What are you doing here?" Carrie demanded to know looking at the fear in this girls eyes.

Spidey again webbed his cousins feet pulling her to the ground hitting her head on the mat before Peter swung her against the wall as hard as he could. Carrie groaned in pain with blood running out of her mouth. Peter again graved his cousin badly burned back, tossing her up into the ceiling, finally knocking her unconscious. Peter gently wrapped his arms around his cousin, lifting her up into his grip. "I'm sorry this happened to you..." Peter said before jumping back down to streets reuniting with Rhodey. Peter set Carrie on top of a nearby car before tearing his mask off trying to catch his breath. "She still alive?" Rhodey asked retracting his face piece. "...Yeah barely..."

Peter and Rhodey took a second to breath. It was fortunate that they were able to stop her, before any real damage was done. Suddenly a extremely large Iron Man armor smashed down onto the street a few feet away. "Weapons Systems Online...Rage-Buster Mark II Prototype Testing Engaged." Friday announced as the massive armor lit up like a Christmas tree.

"No it's okay we got her man..." Rhodey informed him with a slight smile on his face. "What...but I...shit..." Tony replied like a deer in the head lights.

Peter watched his cousin intently fearing shed wake up at any second. Holding his cousin in his arms, Peter couldn't bring himself cry. Carrie had become a monster, she didn't deserve this, no one deserved this.

"...I'm sorry..."

Two Months Following

Chamberlain Maine Physiological Institution

Carrie woke up in her very comfortable like any other day. She could feel the wind brush against her face from her closely placed steel bared window. She manged to get up to her feet yawning and still feeling the chafe on her neck due to her so called dog leash practically choking her in her sleep. Her entire body from neck to toe was still wrapped in bandages while she wore a plane white jumpsuit over the top of them.

Slowly walking through the empty white halls of the Institution with her bare feet caressing the soft carpet. Carrie continued to bump and nudge into various ill patients staring at her with cartoon like large eyes as she headed closer and closer towards the so called playroom for the resistant looney tunes.

The playroom was filled to the brim with arts and crafts, books, and plenty of room for "understanding" outside visitors. "Carrie White!" A friendly security guard called out with smile putting his arm over the young girls shoulders. "Come on Carrie you got a visitor." He said surprising Carrie for a split second. "Don't fucking touch me..." Carrie demanded as the nervous guard quickly took his hand away from her.

Carrie looked around the rather large room before she eventually spotted a familiar face setting patiently on a small red couch. "Hey Cuz" Peter smiled waving at Carrie to get her attention. Peter noticed that Carrie's dirty brown dyed hair had been converted back too its regular blonde roots, almost reminding him of the shy innocent girl he use too love.

Carrie sat down next to her cousin irritated by his stupid smiling. "How are you feeling...you're burns feeling better?" Peter asked as Carrie looked to her bandages in disappointment. "...What do you want Parker?" Carrie replied still feeling her stinging skin.

"Well you know you're lucky...at least you're still beautiful...in the face I mean..." Peter stated in his usual charming way. "You know it should be you...you and the rest of those Avengers in here instead of me." Carrie taunted clearly startling her cousin. "I bet these doctors in here are trying to convince you that your a...psycho right. So are you...a psycho I mean?"

Carrie smiled and glanced over at her cousin at the question. "Maybe I'm just as bad as Momma after all Peter." Carrie replied playing with her steel plated dog leash. "Well I don't know...I saw you that night...with that little girl...you didn't kill her...you froze up in fact when you meet eyes." Peter said smiling to himself. "Were you disappointed I didn't rip her head off?"

The two kids sat in a awkward silence for few moments as Peter thought for a second or two about what he'd say next to try and talk some sense into her. "Your not crazy...just angry...kinda like...The Hulk or something." Peter said catching her attention. "What ever you say Pete..." Carrie replied scratching at her burns.

Peter again smiled and reached into his pants pocket pulling out an old photo from when he was just a child. "You know something you said to me...really stuck with me...With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility...I'ma live by that little piece of wisdom...but look I...I think you should live by this Care." Peter said handing her a photo of a young Uncle Ben.

Carrie looked at the photo, and smiled her old smile. Uncle Ben and Aunt May was all she had left and clearly there's still a lot of love affection left in her somewhere. I idea the made Peter smile yet again. Carrie glanced back at Peter with a short moment of silence, and after one long breath. Carrie said simply "...If I ever get out of here...I will kill...you...and you're friends...I promise...I'm breaking up with you Peter." Carrie said as she got back to her feet, leaving her cousin in a state disbelief.

"...Carrie!"

Later That Day

Peter sat down on his bed with a heavy heart while Tony patted the young man on the back, eating a slice of Aunt Mays chocolate brownies and wearing a Santa hat. "You okay Spidey?" Tony asked trying to cheer him up. "I'm fine...thanks..." Peter replied thinking of all the damaged he felt he caused. "Right well...I gotta get back to the re-rebuilding of the tower...fell better okay...I mean look on the bright side...Homecoming's next year right...I'm sure they'll be...someone out there for you kid...Merry Christmas." Tony joked closing Peters door behind him.

Peter took a deep breath looking at his framed picture of Carrie with confusion. "Oh Rage, Rage, Rage..." Peter said resting his picture inside the cub of his bedside desk.

"What do have to do?"

Meanwhile

Carrie sat on her bed watching the snow fall from her single window. "Carrie...you got another visitor..." one of the older guards said pulling open her door. "Hello...Rage...how you feeling?" the stranger asked as friendly as he could confusing the young girl. "...Well...you know whats really frustrating about being in here is?...knowing that if I wanted to...I could break out of here whenever I wanted...expect I can't...because of this...freaking thing on my neck."

Carrie replied scratching at her leash. "Ha Ha...well sorry about that but it is for your own good...but here I got you a Christmas present..." The stranger said tossing her a black leather jacket wrapped in plastic, the same type of jacket that she wore in her Raging days.

"Thank You...who are you?" Carrie asked putting her new jacket to the side. "...Steve Rogers...it's nice to meet you...I just wanted to talk to you for awhile...like friends." Steve said sitting beside her on her small bed.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the path that your on Carrie."

Meanwhile

Spider-Man swung across the snowy New York City streets looking for trouble to stop. The sounds of police sirens rang out across the city to which Peter quickly reacted to. He may not have been able to save Carrie, but he will do his best to save everyone else. The Rage may not be a friend but no matter what Carrie will always be his cousin, and even though she has lost her path. Peter Parker and Spider-Man will always remember the greatest lesson that Uncle Ben, and now Carrie White, in their on ways standby.

"With Great Power, There Must Also Come Great Responsibility."

The End


	11. Episode Eleven: Ben

Episode Eleven: Ben

"So Miss White ah...it's your turn to tell me about yourself..." A friendly sounding old therapist asks playing with his pen. "...There's nothing to tell sir..." Carrie said with her arms spread across the table. "I must say Carrie that's is a nice jacket your wearing." the old man replied with a kind smile. "...Thank You..." the tired girl said looking up at the clock. "Now Carrie...in our last interview we were talking more about...your time in New York but, there is something you told me a few weeks ago that, you still haven't brought up since." Carrie rolled her eyes brushing a hand through her hair.

"Not this again PLLEEAASE!" Carrie begged banging her head against the table. "You told me that...The Spider-Man...he's your former lover yes, now Miss White, if this is true...that could be exactly what I need to know about Carrietta." the old therapist said laughing to himself. "...I would rather not talk about him...Sir..." Carrie replied crossing her arms starring at the old man dead in the eyes. "...How do you feel about him now?" The therapist continued not amused by her attitude. "Miss White, you, clearly know of this Spider-Man's identity, if your speaking the truth of course; so it begs the question, why haven't you shared that information to any number of psycho's or maniacs within this Institution?" He continued "I'm sure his enemies would love to know who he really is..." Carrie looked at the clock one last time before opening her mouth. "...I haven't told anyone about him because...he's mine...and no one else can have him..."

Carrie explained as their time together came to a sudden end. "Carrietta...we've been at this for several week now...and you've barely opened up..." The old man said getting back his feet as the reinforced door clicked open, with a small red light flashing green. "But you should know Miss White...I've been at this for twenty five years...seen monsters that you couldn't even dream of...and believe me...there weren't a lot of them quite like you...I don't know what happened to you in your life to bring you to this point Carrie; but you have all the traits of suffering from a Sociopathic Disorder...you need help...so let me help you...for the sake of your child..." The old man finished stepping out to the hallway.

The Rage Incident - By Dr Kirby Ditko - (Page 60)

In the opinion of this researcher, a great many of the people who have researched the Carrie White matter either for the scientific journals or for the popular press have placed a mistaken emphasis on a relatively fruitless search for incidents of Telekinesis in the girl's childhood. To strike a rough analogy, this is like spending years researching the early incidents of masturbation in a rapist's childhood. The Spectacular incident of the Chamberlain local multiplex involving Chris Hargensen serves as a kind of red herring in this respect. Many Researchers have adopted the erroneous belief that where there has been one incident, there must be others. To offer another analogy, this is like dispatching a crew of meteor watchers to Crater National Park because a huge asteroid struck there two million years ago.

To the best of my knowledge, there are no other recorded instances of Telekinesis, what we are calling TK, in Carrie's childhood. If Carrie had not been an only child, we might have at least hearsay reports of dozens of other minor occurrences. In the case of Andrea Kolintz (See Appendix II for a fuller history), we are told that, following a spanking for crawling out on the roof, "The medicine cabinet flew open, bottles fell to the floor or seemed to hurl themselves across the bathroom, doors flew open and slammed shut, and at the climax of the manifestation, a 300 pound stereo cabinet tipped over and records flew all over the living room, dive bombing the occupants and shattering against the walls."

Significantly, this report is from one of Andrea's brothers, as quoted in the September 4, 1997, issue of National Enquirer magazine. National Enquirer is hardly the most scholarly or unimpeachable source, but there is a great deal of other documentation, and I think that the point of familiar witnesship is served. In the case of Carrietta N. White, the only witness to any possible prologue to the final climatic event was Margret White, and she, of course is dead. Though many survivors of the Chamberlain Incidents have mentioned a cousin of the same age named, Peter Parker, who's identity has yet to be discovered. However in the case of Miss White's unexpected pregnancy, young Carrie still remains silent of the possible identity to the child's father.

Continue To (Page 61)

"Carrie...you have a visitor..." The friendly security guard called out looking at the poor girl with a tilted head. "Aunt May!" Carrie exclaimed smiling brightly while to two women embraced. "...Hey Care...hows...hows the little guy doing?" May stuttered with fear in her voice. "...Aunt May...your...your not mad are you?" Carrie asked with the same shy nervousness as the old Carrie once had. "No sweetie I'm not-I'm not...it just...Peter is the father-right?" May hesitantly replied biting her lip. "...Mmm-Hmm..." was all Carrie was able to get out at the mention of that name.

"Oh sweetie...I wish you would have talked to me about it first Carrie...your just a minor honey...and now look your gonna have a child...oh how am I gonna tell Pete..." May continued with a heavy heart. "...I...I'll take care of it..." Carrie replied rubbing her stomach. "Carrie...I'll be taking the child when it's born...you know that right..." May said holding her nieces burned hand. Carrie looked down at the carpet, gritting her teeth at the realization that Peter will most likely raise this baby. "You know Aunt May...I-I was thinking...since...the doctors have told me...it's...a boy...I could...you could...name him, Ben Parker...Jr..." The young girl admitted bringing a smile to her Aunts face. "...If that's what you want sweetie...of course..."

Meanwhile

Peter swung across Queens with a permanent smile on his face. The city was safe and sound, life had been back to normal for the last three months. And Spider-Man was back to his friendly neighborhood status. Peters phone began to buzz inside his pocket, he did his best pull it out while keeping his current momentum down the street. "Hey Aunt May..." Peter said happily, flipping across the sky. "Hey Pete...listen...is everything okay?" May asked with her heart beating out of her chest. "Yeah I'm Great...Were Are You?" Peter asked wondering why she would call like this. "I'm in Maine...visiting Carrie..." she replied noticing her nephews silence.

"Peter...I've been trying to think of ways to tell you this for months now...and I'm sorry for...making you find out this way you know...it's just; I've never, had this happen to me before..." May said with a nervous voice. "...Okay so what...your...pregnant?" Peter asked, half serious. "No sweetie...Carrie is..." May replied as Peter heart practically stop for a split second. "WHA-AH WHAT NOW!" Peter asked losing his grip on his web line, causing him to crash down onto a nearby car, crushing it under his body as the alarms went crazy. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Peter shrieked more surprised than hurt. "I'm sorry sweetie-I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you but...Good I'm So Stupid..." May said to herself, feeling like a useless parent. "NO IT'S COOL AH...I JUST NEED, A FEW MINUTES TO THINK ABOUT THIS!" Peter replied hanging up the phone as he laid on the broken car, frozen in his tacks, Carrie couldn't be pregnant, "She Can't Be..."

Later That Evening

Carrie sat at her usual bench in order to eat her dinner, away from the rest of the crazies, spilled out into the hall, with many armed guards watching them. It had been almost a good six months now since her and Parker had their night of, intercourse, and by this point, Carrie pregnancy was more than obvious. "Hello There...Dinner For Two Tonight?" a young man with wild red hair playfully taunted her, while possessing a disturbingly large clownish grin across his face. "Hey...I'm C.K...Nice To Finally Meet Teen Mom..." He said not breaking his eye contact with Carrie for one second before letting out a sudden fit of crazy laughter.

"...Go Away..." Carrie demanded desperately wanting to use her powers. "You know something Rage...I'v heard about you...that's a serious baby package your...packing; but with all that physical abuse you've gone through its a miracle that little guys still cooking hmm...what is that kid made of?" C.K asked jumping into a chair across from Carrie, "...It's good genes..." Carrie replied smiling. "Dose the kid have a name?" C.K continued enraging the young girl more and more.

"None of your business C.K..." Carrie replied angrily "Oh come on Rage...I can be a good friend-let me be your friend..." C.K insisted with a playful tone, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Carrie screamed "HEY...THAT'S ENOUGH C.K!" A security guard demanded startling the young redhead. "Okay-Okay..." He insisted backing away with a psychotic giggle. "...You and your super-baby have nice day..." C.K finished with a cartoonish curtsy. "Crazy Bastard..." She mumbled to herself in a fit of Rage.

Eventually heading back to her room, Carrie sat in on her bed thinking of what will happen to her baby after its born, she didn't want Peter to get anywhere near him, but she had no choice in the matter. But suddenly, Carrie began to feel ringing in her ears and sharp pain in her head. "WHATS HAPPENING TO ME..." Carrie screamed in pain like she had never felt before. Carrie had been feeling these pains for the last several weeks, but this time it was much, much worse. She could feel her stomach burning and she forced onto the ground by the pain. She scream louder than she had ever screamed. The security team of this particular wing. Rushed to the locked door, "CARRIE...CARRIE TALK TO US WHATS HAPPENING CARRIE!" The older of the guards called out trying to get the door open.

Carrie felt something move inside her, scratching and crawling it's way out of her body. "AHHHH-GOD!" Carrie was in unbelievable pain, the lights across the building started to violently shake and flicker, bursting and collapsing on top of unfortunate loony's. But this wasn't her doing, something else was causing this chaos. The door to her room burst off it's hinges, knocking half the team off their feet. "Miss Whites Powers Are Back, I REPEAT, CARRIE WHITES POWERS ARE BACK!" A loan guard proclaimed into a radio, sprinting towards the armory.

The panic alarm was sounded and dozens of armed guards pushed towards Carrie's room, still hearing her screams down the halls, with sweat running down their necks. "Carrie don't do anything stu..." The older guard attempted to reason with the young girl, before a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh My God." The old man called out as his team hesitantly peaked into the small room. "Get The Warden Down Here, NOW!"

Carrie sat in the middle of the room, tears in her eyes with her cloths and bandages torn apart, covered in blood and other strange fluids. Her stomach flattened out with a shrieking new born in her arms. "Please...He-help...me..." She pleaded still feeling pain in her body. Carrie was happy, confused, and pain stricken at the same time, it had barely been six months, how could this child have been born now. But more importantly, what was this baby capable of, Carrie thought to herself looking at the destruction left in her wake. The sickly looking girl, glanced into her child's eyes. A smile appeared on her face at the slight of her new special boy, sucking on his little fingers.

"...I...I Love You...My Little Ben Parker Jr..."

To Be Continued


	12. Episode Twelve: Parker Family Drama

Episode Twelve: Parker Family Drama

The Following Day

Peter heart was beating like crazy as he stormed into the medical bay of Chamberlains local psycho institute. "Excuse me young man you can't be in here..." a older nurse insisted as Carrie quickly made eye contact with her terrified cousin. "I'm family..." He replied with the nurse eventually noticing Aunt May standing outside the door. "Just be quick son." The nurse smiled carrying a blood sample of Ben towards the backroom. Aunt May and the Warden stood outside in the hallway giving the kids some time to talk. "So...you guys haven't...told anyone about Ben have you?" May said voicing concern.

"No Mrs Parker...the big guy gave us explicit instructions to keep the child to this institute until he gets a better handle on it..." The Warden explained with her arms behind her back. "I'm...the big guy?" May replied sounding confused. "The guy who owns this place...Tony Stark...bought this institute right after Carrie was found out of being pregnant..." The Warden explained with curious look on her face. "And He...Much Appreciates The Discretion." Tony called out with his usual swagger. "The Parker family are close friends of mine...I wanna serious thank you for keeping it under raps." Tony continued.

"Yeah but what the security teams that saw Ben use his...superpowers..." May said thinking that wasn't a sentence she ever here herself say. "Ha...Ben...that's, what your calling the little guy?" Tony said smiling at May's charm. "...I wouldn't worry about them...as far as their concerned Carrie just had a little glitch in her...leash...no need to tell them the whole story...the only people that know about Super-Ben are, you, me, Pete, Care, The Warden here and, my own personal team of doctors, and scientist here now...you can trust them Momma May." Tony explain with a smile on his face.

Peter sat beside Carrie's hospital bed not breaking their eye contact for one second. Carrie was holding a sleeping baby wrapped in a red blanket close to her chest, who Peter couldn't help but gaze at from time to time. "Your looking pretty thin...for a girl who just had a baby...whats your secret?" Peter said as Carrie rolled her eyes bringing her attention back to her son. "Got your bandages off I see...COME ON CARRIE TALK TO ME!" Peter screamed letting his emotions get the better of him. "Don't Yell In Front Of Ben!" Carrie demanded kissing her sons forehead.

"...Ben...you named him Ben..." Peter said smiling at the small body wrapped red. "Lets get one thing clear Parker...you are not the father of this child..." Carrie decided wrapping her horribly burned arms around little Ben's body. "Well...I kinda am though..." Peter replied, not allowing himself to surrender to his cousin anymore, not now that he has a son to look out for. "I can't trust you not to turn your back on him...like you did me, Spidey." Carrie said with both anger and slight fear in her eyes.

"Mr Stark...there's something I have to show you it's...regarding the child..." A young scientist asked as Tony quickly responded racing towards this mysterious backroom. "Wait can-can I come?" May asked sounding worried. "No-no it's fine May, it's just stuff involving legal mambo jumbo...don't it'll only take one second." Tony smiled closing the door behind him. Tony and his scientist friend headed towards a nearby microscope, Tony noticing the young mans expressions. "What do you got?"

Tony said as he looked through microscope. "I-I don't know ah...this DNA structure...it's, it's not like anything if seen...in a human..." the nervous young man replied rubbing his hands. "Sir...I-I don't know how...but...this baby...somehow has...arachnid DNA in his system...augmented, irradiated DNA..." Tony smiled at his employee noticing the sweat on his brow. "Take it easy kid...Believe it or not that's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Tony said with a giggle in his voice. "A human newborn with spider like genetics...is not the weirdest thing you've ever seen?"

Peter and Carrie sat in silence until Tony and his team eventually reappeared beside them. "So...whats going on?" Peter asked Tony, getting back to his feet, away from Carrie. "...Well we did a few test and...well he's a special little boy certainly...so...unfortunately we can't let a civilian family take him home." Tony explained, "Excuse me?" Aunt May replied with a raised voice. "You can't take em' and so...it would be best if he came with me...to the tower..." Tony said winking at the confused Parker's.

"No-you...you'r not taking my son..." Carrie shrieked holding Ben tight. "Carrie...you can come visit the tower anytime you want...just don't blow it up again...Rhodey's been scared enough." Tony assured her pinching Ben's nose. "NO-NO HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Carrie demanded making her son squeal and cry. "Pete your pretty strong can you ah?" Tony suggested noticing the pain Peters face. "Stay away from me Parker-STAY AWAY ME!"

Peter hesitantly overpowered his cousin, graving hold of his son as Carrie began to freak out like she never had before. The nurses and others doctors held her down while she screamed as load as she could. "GIVE ME WHY SON-GET OFF ME-GET OFF ME-GIVE ME MY SON BACK-PETER...PLEASE-NO-PLEASE-AUNT MAY!" Carrie begged crying and sobbing while Peter, Tony, and May step out into the hall, away from her screaming.

Later That Day

Peter and Tony said their goodbyes to Aunt May while Ben giggled and played on the carpet in Tony's office. "So listen Pete...there's...something you have to know about...Ben." Tony said putting his arm on Peters shoulder. "We did a blood test and...well...lets just say Telekinesis is not all he got from a dip in the gene pool..." Tony finished watching Ben like a hawk. "What do you mean?" Peter asked just before the two friends were surprised with a large banging noise just above them. Ben was now crawling against the ceiling in the way of a spider. Peter was a little shocked but, he quickly calmed himself down, not wanting to panic.

"Oh god I didn't think that..." Peter said before Tony decided to cut in, like he dose. "You didn't think your abilities could be...pass on, yeah...well they did...congratulations...you have a...telekinetic spider baby." Tony joked nudging Peters arm. "Poor little guy...I can already see his full life story right now...complicated...is the headline." Peter said smiling at his happy looking son. "We can take care of him here Pete...but you have to know...I can't let you take Ben home with you...The Headquarters would be a...peaceful place to grow up...but I don't know if that's such a good idea right now-what with are little civil war a little while ago." Tony said as Peter grew more and more impatient.

"Peter we can...I can let you...take him home for visits, not allowed to do that but there you go...you have to understand if my team...if those doctors knew that I allowed you guys to take Ben home, they would bring a lot of, powerful people into the fold...and Ben's life will become...a whole lot more complicated." Tony explained more, playing with his phone. "Not to mention it wouldn't be good for sixteen year old Peter Parker if people knew he had a son." Tony finished hoping Pete would understand.

"I won't leave him hanging Tony...I will be a father to him..." Peter promised making Tony grow a proud smile, "We need to sort out his birth certificate don't we...Pete I already had this talk with your Aunt...and it was about as hard as this one but...you understand I have...I have to be this kids legal parent right?" Tony asked hoping for Peter's acceptance. "...Just as long as it says Ben Parker Jr on his birth certificate, and as long as you don't let me become a dead beat dad, I'm cool with that." Peter replied taking a long deep breath.

Tony smiled and at his young friend, Peter was a good kid, and at that moment Tony was so proud to apart this young man's life. "Your gonna be a good dad Pete...and believe in you." Tony said giving Peter a slight boost of confidence. "I-I don't, know really were to begin though..." Peter admitted with arms crossed, trying to hide his shaking hands. Tony stood back up putting his arm over Peters shoulder, "...I don't know either kid...but will get through this...you, me and Aunt May..." Tony said looking up at Ben, still jumping across the ceiling. "What about Carrie?" Peter asked with fear in his voice.

"...We'll get through it Pete...we'll all get through this..."

Meanwhile

Carrie was forcefully tossed into a padded cell, kicking and screaming like a mad women. "PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE!" Carrie sobbingly begged rushing to the door before it was slammed shut in her face. "PLEASE, PLEASE...I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE, LET ME SEE MY SON, PLEASE!" Carrie went on like this for hours and hours. She banged and scratched at the door, desperately wanting to get out. "Please...Please let me out...please..." Carrie eventually gave up, tiring herself out.

Carrie was crying uncontrollably on the floor, crawled into a ball. She continued to cave in to herself until suddenly, the door again swung open before her. Dead guards and doctors were spilled out across there halls. "Hello?" Carrie called out as she began to hear footsteps around her. "Hello Carrie." A familiar voice said with a friendly yet sinister sounding tone. That voice, she knew that voice, how could she forget that voice.

"...You..." Carrie said in disbelief, "Nice To See You Again, Rage." Chris Hargensen replied with a chilling smile. It was like seeing a ghost, she was dressed in all black leather, with plated armor and a fashionable looking drench coat with attached gloves. She looked strange, but that didn't matter right now, Chris Hargensen was gone, dead and buried, "Who are you?" Carrie demanded to know. "...It's me Carrie...it's Chris, ain't you happy to see me baby?"

Carrie got back to her feet storming past this Chris person. "Why did you help me?" Carrie asked trying to break off her steel leash. "It's not just you I'm helping...there are others on our list..." Chris said with Carrie turning her back. "Who's List?" Carrie asked trying her best not to strangle her right then and there. Carrie was about to open her mouth to speak before she sudden was struck across the head with what felt like a steel baton, knocking her out almost instantly.

"The Guy Who Wants To Spread The Chaos."

Carrie vision went white, and her ears started ringing, voices in her head, and the world around her was becoming more and more clear by the second. The fuzzy sound soon turned into something more understandable as Carrie slowly regained consciousness. "Wake up Carrie...we have a lot to talk about." A voice called out as Carrie finally returned to her awakened state. She was tied to a standing stretcher, in a perfect line with two other confused patients straight from the nut house. "Where am I?"

"Ohh-your in paradise Teen Mom, you just don't know it yet..." C.K taunted with crazy smile. "Hush now C.K..." Another voice said startling the already jumping young man. "Who are you?" Carrie asked to weak to yell. "My name, Miss White, is Dmitri...pleasure to meet you..." The strange man replied, Carrie was amazed at all the crazy in one room, C.K, another nut house girl who constantly calls herself an alien, and now a man who wears an iron mask like it's Halloween.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you back to New York, so of you are visiting for the first time in fact, you'r welcome." Dmitri said with what Carrie could guess was a smug smile under that metallic mask.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen, now that we're all here, let's get down to business, and that business, I'm sure you all will appreciate, Chaos is Coming Boys and Girls, Chaos is Coming..."

To Be Continued


	13. Episode Thirteen: No More Redemption

Episode Thirteen: No More Redemption

Carrie slowly walked around the body of that poor girl, her blood stained the floor beneath her. "You didn't have to kill her..." Carrie said as C.K released a bloodcurdling fit of laughter, "Ah I never liked that girl back at the nut house, always talking about the mothership coming to save her...besides you and me are much better as a two right?" C.K replied caressing his shiny new pistol. "You know crazy man I did need her...that's why I got her out of there..." Dmitri said irritated by his hard work gone to waste. "Oh see HAHA...Dmitri my man...you want chaos...so that you can...steal things...but see, I don't take orders and ah HeHe...Neither does Teen-Mom!"

C.K announced before shooting Dmitri in his crotch area. C.K continued to chuckle and dance around Dmitri while he screamed in pain. Carrie had little to no emotional response to any of this, she just wanted to leave, and find her son, but she can't do that without her powers. "YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD...DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY YOUR DUCKING OUT OF!" Dmitri shrieked as C.K cartoonishly scratched his head. "I don't care about, Money He, He, He, Ha..." C.K taunted before striking Dmitri across the head with the barrel of his new gun. "I'll tuck you in little metal head, Haha..."

Carrie and C.K were now the last two psycho's standing. And as usual C.K had a devilish smile on his face. "What is so damn funny?" Carrie asked with clenched fists. "Were free Teen-Mom, never been to New York before, or a least as far as I know-HaHa...Oh poor Dmitri, to stupid for his own good." C.K said kicking at Dmitri's steel head. "Dmitri, where is Chris Hargensen?" Carrie asked noticing Dmitri was still moving. "Where is she?" Carrie repeated as C.K began to chuckle. Driving her even crazier. "She's not here...you see that watch thing he has...it allows him to transform into anyone he wants...that's how he was able to get so far into the crazy house without being caught...that's how he busted us out..." C.K explained.

Carrie didn't waste time to snatch away this device from Dmitri, she was more eager to strap it across her arm. "How does this thing work Dmitri?" Carrie ask kicking at his metal head as she suddenly felt a surge of power run through her body. "The thing is hooked up to your brainwaves...all ya do is just...think of someone you know and...press that little red button there...the green button is for when you wanna turn back..." C.K replied leaning against a wall. "How do you know these things?" Carrie asked adjusting the device to her size. "HaHa me and Dmitri here were pen pals back at the nut house...we came up with this plan together-Didn't We-HAHAHA...I'm good at getting information out of stupid people." C.K explained, "You can leave know C.K thank you..." Carrie suggested as C.K again couldn't stop laughing, "We need a name for that thing don't we...how about...The Mystery Machine...huh?"

Carrie was growing more and more annoyed with C.K, but allowed him to keep talking, it didn't matter anyway, she had what she needed to find her son again. She closed her eyes and began to think of a face inside her head, a name, a personality, she thought of anything she could use to make this machine work. Carrie hesitantly pressed down hard on this red button, and jumped as a flash of white suddenly attacked her eyes. "Ohh Carrie...looking like a million bucks right now Teen-Mom..." C.K taunted with one final fit of psychotic laughter. "Now That's, A Face Swap..."

Later That Day

Tony sat in his office, watching this baby play with his new toys as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "Tony!" Peter called out practically storming through the main doors. "...I-I spoke to Aunt May...she seemed broken up about...this...legal trouble...I really wish things could be different Tony...wish you'd let us take him..." Peter said confusing Tony, "Didn't we talk about this yesterday...I everything was understood?" Tony replied making Peter a little nervous. "I know I...it will, just, take awhile you know..." Peter said with slightly angry look on his face. "I understand Pete...I'm sure Ben understands too..." Tony joked spinning around in his cheer.

"Um...Tony...I-I actually...wanted to talk to you...about um...that dog leash thing on Carrie's neck..." Peter said catching Tony's interest. "She couldn't like...tear in off or..." Peter said as Tony started to chuckle inside his seat. "No Peter...that thing is loaded up with vibranium plates...it not going anywhere...not without the key of course." Tony explained rattling his large key chain. "But don't worry Pete...Carrie may have escaped the Institution...but no way she's getting those powers back...won't take long to find her..." Tony said confidently.

Peter kicked Tony down the stairs. Snatching away his keys from his pants pockets. Peter desperately searched for the right key to use while Tony tried his best to get back to a vertical base. "What The, SHIT!" Peter shrieked from behind his disguised cousin, as the two kids stared each other down; Peter made the split second decision too shoot Peter number two in the face with a ball of webbing, knocking him down the stairs along side Tony. "TONY!"

Carrie quickly shifted into another appearance, Peter was stunned to see two Tony Stark's lying on the floor bellow the staircase. "Give me a hand will ya Pete, oh goddamn that FFFucking hurt ahhh..." Tony said holding his lower back. "That handsome devil right there is the impostor Pete...ah son of a bitch, ya had to throw me down the fucking stairs didn't you, hey who's the dumb ass who decided to put in steel staircase...ahhh..."

Peter chuckled a little at Tony's pain, before striking the impostor with one clean swing. "You okay?" Peter asked helping Tony to his feet. "Yeah I'm Cool..." Tony replied not completely acting like himself. Peter's spider sense was suddenly acting crazy, "Peter is something wrong?" Tony asked as Peter was practically a deer in the headlights. Tony quickly stabbed Peter in the gut with a small shard of metal, and pushed him to the ground as Carrie morphed back into her regular self.

Carrie slowly leaned down beside her bleeding cousin, watching him groan in pain. She looked into his eyes and reached down for one last passionate kiss. His blood stained the edge of her lips, and she wiped her mouth clean with a shy smile. "You were always a great kisser Pete..." Carrie taunted graving Tony's keys and again kissing the top of Peter head. "...I hate you...but I love you Parker..."

Carrie tried every key she could before finally hearing the magic clicking noise beside her ear. The leash split open and Carrie immediately torn it away from her flesh. Her head began to feel a little woozy for a second before she started to feel more like herself again. She glanced over at Tony and Peter, checking for any signs of movement. "Ben...Sweetie Are You In Here?" Carrie called as she started to hear laughter coming underneath Tony's desk.

She reached down for her son and pulled him close to her chest, smiling lovingly at him like a mother would. "It's okay Benny, Momma's here now...Momma's here..." Carrie whispered to her son kissing the top of his forehead. Carrie quickly scattered out of Avengers Tower, with Ben in her arms. She finally had her son back, after what seemed like an eternity to her.

"I Love You, My Little Ben Parker Jr..."

The Following Day

Peter woke up back on the couch with a sobbing Aunt May sitting beside him. "AUNT MAY WERE'S BEN?" Peter practically screamed still feeling pain in his side. He weakly stood to his feet before seeing, her again, Carrie was just standing beside him, with a look of concern on her face, she looked, acted, dressed, and moved like the innocent girl she once was. Peter was enraged beyond belief, he stormed towards the shy girl, forcing her back away into the wall with a now look of fear on her face.

Peter cornered her in, as if he wanted to bite her head off. He was confused as to why Carrie was acting the way she was though, she looked at her cousin with nervous fear in her puppy dog like eyes, raising her hands up to her face trying to hide from Peter's wrath. "Were is my son Carrie?" Peter asked as Aunt May quickly backed her nephew. "PETER...just listen for a second sweetie...please..." Aunt May side with her arms on Peter's shoulders. "Aunt May, Carrie is RIGHT THERE!" Peter screamed in frustration.

"No-No Sweetie...that's not...Carrie, Peter...this girl isn't Carrie okay..." Aunt May said confusing Peter even more. "What Are You Talking About?" Peter asked very obviously wanting to hit something. "Look, Margret was a very secretive girl, and never really talk to me about anything, but I never thought she'd go this far..." Aunt May explain wiping this strange girls hair away from her face. "What do mean?"

"Peter...this...Margret and Ralph, they...you better show him Carrie..." Aunt May suggested noticing Peter's reaction, "I'm sorry, Carrie?" Peter repeated as this girl, hesitantly walked towards the on already edge Peter Parker. She greeted him with a nervous smile before lifting up the bottom of her shirt, reveling a rather large scar across the side of her body. "Who The Hell Are You?" Peter demanded to as this, Carrie, backed away from him, feeling a little afraid of this strange boy.

"Peter ah...Aunt Margret...she lied to us...when her husband, Ralph left her the bastard...he didn't just take away, I guess apart of her sanity...he took away one of her daughters too...this poor girl here..." Aunt May explained, "...Peter I-I couldn't believe it either I mean it-it, it's like were living in a cartoon but...this, is Caroline, Margret's, long lost daughter..." Aunt May said trying to play it off like a great big joke. "You-you, this is a joke right, No-no, No..." Peter replied trying to pull his hair out of his skull.

This other Carrie shyly walked over towards her disturbed cousin, she slowly caressed his cheek and moved in closer for an awkward yet loving hug, from cousin, to cousin. Peter didn't much of a reaction, he simply just allowed Carrie to hold him close, before she suddenly burst into tears, "...are, are you okay?" Peter asked, feeling physically and emotionally drained. Carrie looked up at her much taller cousin, and tried to release out the words that she wanted to say.

"I'm So Sorry...M-My Sister Threaten To Kill Me If Didn't Come Here..." Caroline admitted, breaking down in Peters arms. Aunt May and her Nephew locked eyes for what seemed like forever, Peter didn't believe any of this for one second. Carrie was playing more games with him, she had to be, theirs no way Carrie had a, siamese twin, this had to be some kind of trick, and Peter was gonna get to the bottom of it, one way, or another.

"...Well...on-on the bright side...it's...it's nice to...finally meet my extended family..."

To Be Continued

 _-So Listen This Is A Link To A Video Of Me Basically Talking About Cuz The Story There Is A Important Message In This Video To All FanFiction Writers, Please Watch Or I Will Send The Rage Out To Get You :)_


	14. Episode Fourteen: The Rage Returns

Episode Fourteen: The Rage Returns

"...Parker..." This demonic sounding voice, like nothing Peter had ever heard before, echoed across New York City, ending in Peters dimly lit bedroom.

"...Peter..." A voice called out inside his head while he slept, "Do You See All The Pain That You've Caused?" The voice asked scratching at the inside of his skull. Flashes of Peter's past played on repeat in his head, as sweat ran down his body squeezing at his bed sheets. "Carrie?" mumbled in his sleep. The voice inside his head, it belonged to Carrie. "Ohh Peter..." Carrie taunted as Peter suddenly woke up in freezing cold sweat.

"Peter, is everything okay?" Carrie asked switching back on the lamp beside them as they shared the same small twin bed. Peter was back in Chamberlain, back at Aunt Margret's house, back next to Carrie White. "Carrie?" Peter said breathing very heavily. "Whats wrong cutie?" Carrie asked with her usual shy smile, slowly rubbing Peters gut. Carrie noticed that her cousin was to in shock to talk, "...Hey Pete...Momma's not here anymore...so how bout we for another baby Hmm?" Carrie asked biting down on her lip and graving Peters crouch.

She playfully leaped onto her cousins lap and forcefully pressed his hands against her incredibly smooth feeling ass. Peter was enticed by Carrie's attire, she was wearing a short singlet and panties, very different from the usual nighty. Carrie smiled to herself a licked the outside of Peter's lips, tearing off her small shirt exposing her perky erect breasts. "Come on Peter, don't you wanna fuck the good catholic girl one last time?" Carrie taunted as the two kids began to suckle on each others tongues.

Peter pulled Carrie down onto her back as he tore off her skin tight pink underwear, until Carrie was left completely naked, a cheeky smile on her face. "That's It Parker...You Still Want Me After All...Don't You?" Carrie continued to taunt Peter as the disturbed young man began to return to his senses. "What?" Peter replied as Carrie rolled over onto her stomach, touching her self in front of Peter, while her small inviting ass waved in the air. "You...Mine...Peter...You'll AH...Always Be Mine..." Carrie said, moaning with pleasure, biting down on her pillow.

Peter couldn't help himself he slowly reached, licking the edges of his cousins soaked vaginal opening, her toes curled and her heart raced. Peter licked up, and down the crack of Carrie's ass, squeezing onto the meat, and listing to her moan with pleasure, saliva running out of her mouth. She leaned up, resting her back against her cousins torso as the two licked inside of each others mouths. Peter squeezed Carrie's breasts hard sucking onto her milk filled nipples. "Come on baby...don't tease me, PLEASE..."

Peter finally thrusted himself into Carrie's rump, as a look of painful satisfaction filled her expressions, she again bit her lip hard as the entire bed began rock uncontrollably, the two kids shared another passionate kiss as Peter thrusted harder and harder. Carrie could taste her own milk in Peter's breath. "...Fuck Me Harder Peter..." Carrie demanded with a look on her face like she was about to cry. "...AH, AH...I-AH...I LOVE YOU PE-AH-ETER Parker...I love you much, AH, AH..." Carrie admitted before biting down on her already saliva stained pillow.

Peter and Carrie, at that moment, it was like everything was back to the way it use to be; but that feeling, unfortunately, couldn't last forever.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Peter alarm clock rang off like the apocalypse, causing him smash down on it like a miniature car crash. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME PETER!" Caroline begged dragging herself towards the wall, away from her sleeping bag. "No-No sorry it's...it's nothing Sorry..." Peter assured her, almost laughing to himself. "You know Care you could of slept in the bed...I would have got the floor..." Peter said with a slight smile. "But...the-then it wouldn't be a sleepover..." Carrie said with a nervous smile. "Ha, no I...guess it wouldn't be..." Peter said, looking into the cute eyes of the girl he once loved, Caroline looked just like her, the ways she walked, talked, her mannerisms, they were just like, Carrie's.

"...Caroline...what, did your sister do to you...I mean, this is like something out of a bad comic book..." Peter joked around trying to make this new Carrie feel welcome. "She um...I-I don't want to talk about it..." Caroline replied hiding her face away from Peter. "This is crazy I mean...how did we not know about you...if have so many questions Caroline..." Peter said as he suddenly began to feel extreme pain inside his head.

"Do you see now Pete...my Momma was a bad women, if not for her, THIS IS THE KIND OF GIRL I COULD HAVE BEEN, we could have raised Ben together, as a family; but people like Momma, Chris, Sue, Tommy, and all others like you turned me into what I am now, a murderer, and an apparent criminal...but my son Peter, my son has helped me change, for the better...I don't want to kill you anymore...instead I just want to break you...I'm sorry, but it's the only way for you to be like me, and understand what I am...maybe after you've killed a few people I'll stop...and that's were Caroline comes in..." Carrie explained as Peter was snapped back to reality, he took a deep breath and suddenly heard fits of laughter coming from beside his bed.

Caroline flashed white, and then morphed into an insane looking red headed young man, wearing white jumpsuit and a large futuristic looking watch. "Hey Pete, HeHe-well, Teen-Mom must defiantly like you if she putting ya through all this HeHe-HaHaHa...I'm C.K, by the way." C.K taunted with a psychotic grin. "...Bravo, but what exactly was the end game for having a psycho sleepover?" Peter taunted back with a smile of his own. "Oh, to show you how easy to manipulate you are...I could have killed you and your Auntie while ya slept-I wanted to, but I didn't, cause you know-she said she would rip my head, and rip something else off too-and I don't want that-HaHa...but the point is...you apparently like thinking your the better cousin, that your so much more...Amazing, than Carrie; Well Guess What...It didn't take much to convince you that I was, Carrie's long lost sister." C.K explained happily.

"I mean I saw the way look at me...I could tell that didn't completely buy into my scam...but ya went with it anyway, and as a result...let a psycho killer live with ya..." C.K taunted before releasing a gut wrenching fit of laughter. "...if your suppose to be Spider-Man you are the worst superhero this great city has to offer..." C.K continued as Peter rushed him, graving by the throat. "I swear to god-I'LL KILL YOU!" Peter shrieked raising C.K into the air. "DO IT-DO IT-HAHA-Captain America Kills, Iron-Man Kills, Batman Kills, Even SUPERMAN-So come on-DO IT-DO IT NOW-COME ON!"

Peter screamed at the top of his lungs and slammed C.K's head into the wall, knocking him out cold. Aunt May banged on Peter's bedroom door demanding to know what was going on. C.K and Carrie were crazy, but they were right; everything they said, was true. Peter had only been Spider-Man for a short time, but it if he allowed this maniac to hurt Aunt May, he never be able to forgive himself. He clenched his fists into a ball, and craved into himself on his bedroom floor. The worst part of it all, was that Carrie, in her own sick way, still did love Peter; and unfortunately, the feeling went both ways, the two kids, still wanted to be with each other; but how could they after all that's happened.

And All That Will Happen

Meanwhile

Carrie sat with little Ben, playing with coloring in books together. These new abilities Carrie was developing, she was still becoming stronger, and stronger as the days went by. Ben smiled at his mother those little blue eyes, the crayons and books began to float into the air at young Ben's will, bringing a smile to his mothers face. She lifted herself into the air, not breaking eye contact with her son. Ben giggled to himself and slowly began to levitate towards his already floating mother.

For the first time in months, Carrie was actually, undeniably, happy. This was her first real experience with her son, and it lived up to all her expectations. "I love you, my little Ben Parker Jr..." Carrie said, holding her sons hand, with nothing more than two fingers. "No one...will ever take you away from me again...you understand me sweetheart...no one, it will be you and me...forever..." Carrie proclaimed with proud smile.

She dropped back down to the ground, and telekinetically pulled her son into her loving arms. "...This city is going to be ours...just you wait..." Carrie said, promising her son a brighter future. "Now Momma has write something in her diary okay..." Carrie said nipping at Ben checks. She let little Ben down to play and reached down into her old bag pack, pulling out an slightly burned old journal. She gave her son one last look of security, before finally pressing her pen to an empty page.

"Who Am I, You Sure You Wanna Know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart, if somebody told you it was a happy little tale. If somebody told you I was just your ordinary average girl not a care in the world, Somebody lied. But let me assure you, this story like any worth telling, is all about a boy..."

"I remember a time, staying over at Aunt May's house, she told me something that I was recently reminded of. She told me this after I tried to saved a worm from being run over, I get didn't get there in time, and was really broken up about it, don't judge. But she told me, You Owe The World Your Gifts, You Just Have To Figure Out How To Use Them. Well Aunt May, a little while ago I learned how to use them, not for myself, for my son. Everyone has apart themselves they hide, even from the people they love most; But not me and Benny, we're the only thing in each others lives. We will protect each other, love each other, watch over each other. And no one, no one, will ever, take you away from me again. I love you, my little Ben Parker Jr."

Carrie smiled her devilish grin, writing in her diary and listening to her new i-pod. Life was good, and no matter what she did, no matter hard she tried; she just couldn't help, but smile.

 _Lily Allen - Smile_

 _"When you first left, I didn't know what to say, I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day."_

 _"I was so lost back then, but with a little help from my friends, I found the light in the tunnel at the end."_

 _"At first, when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile."_

 _"At worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile."_

 _"I couldn't laughing, no I just couldn't help myself, see you messed up my mental health, I was quite unwell."_

 _"I was so lost back then, but with a little help from my friends, I found the light in the tunnel at the end."_

 _"At first, when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile."_

 _"At worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile."_

 _"At first, when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile."_

 _"At worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile."_

To Be Continued


	15. Episode Fifteen: Free Fall

Episode Fifteen: Free Fall

"I've Been Tormenting Him Like This For Weeks Now."

Carrie wrote in her diary, sitting on top of a building, late night New York City. She brushed her hair away from her face and suddenly heard the sounds of screaming coming from bellow, on the street. An sickly looking old man and a young girl were corner by a large man wearing a black hood and holding a gun to their heads. "Wheres my money bitch?" The large looking man demanded to know, cocking his gun. "Tell me, or the old guy gets it between his eyes." He threatened pointing it at the old mans skull.

And then suddenly, without warning. The large man pulled the trigger, shooting the old man in the heart, a much more painful way to die. "YOU BASTARD YOU FUCKIN..." Another round blasted through the young girls chest, killing her instantly. The black hooded man stole the money from there wallets and then disappeared into the night. "You see bitch, we own this city, and all you clean folks, you answer to us..." The large man taunted continuing to run the opposite way.

Carrie hesitantly jumped down to the street bellow and quickly ran to the old mans help. The girl was dead, but the old man was still struggling to breathe. She graved his hand and tried to convince him it will be okay. She didn't know why she was doing this, it just felt right. "Hey-hey, look at me, your gonna be okay..." Carrie assured him as the old mans grip began to loosen on hers. Tears formed in his eyes, as he slowly but surly, passed on. His hand slip out of Carries grip, and the light in his eyes faded away.

"HEY THAT'S CARRIE WHITE, SHE JUST KILLED TWO PEOPLE-CALL THE POLICE!"

Carrie's heart shank after hearing these words. The people think she did this, she looked around at the many witnesses, and saw the hatred and fear in their eyes. Apart of her wanted them dead, but another part of her felt something else. This was the kind of person she had become, this is the kind of person they think she is. She closed her eyes and took a deep, painful breath, before taking off into the sky, disappearing into the night.

"You Owe The World Your Gifts, You Just Have To Figure Out How To Use Them..."

The weekend finally came, not fast enough. Peter dragged himself back in through the front door of his apartment, greeted by Aunt May. "Sweetie you look tired...you really should gets some sleep." Aunt May suggested as Peter threw himself onto the couch. "...no...I haven't been sleeping very well lately...I've been having these dreams..." Peter replied using his hand to comb over his already crazed looking hair. "...I, I can't believe that psycho slip by us like that...I mean I was gonna do a back ground check on Caroline but, I shouldn't of trusted this evil twin thing I knew it was..." Aunt May couldn't believe after all they've been through, she allowed her niece to once again; play her games with Peter.

"...It's not your fault Aunt May, I knew Carrie had this, shape shifting thing...I should of said something..." Peter admitted burying his head into the sofa cushions. "Why is Carrie doing this...first she wants to kill you, now she wants to mess with you?" Aunt May said with a look of fear in her eyes. "...Its a long story..." Peter replied, unable to get the images of his cousin out of his head. "...I have to go out for awhile Aunt May..." Peter said sluggishly standing back to his feet. "Are you sure its safe Pete...Carrie's still out there...and making the news." Aunt May said pointing to the coffee table. The Daily Bugle's latest edition was sitting in wait for Peter to see. "The Rage Returns, Possibly Working With Spider-Man!" Peter clenched his fist and smiled at his nervous Aunt. "Gotta love Jonah's headlines..." Peter joked before storming back out the front door.

Meanwhile

Carrie listened in from outside the window, she sat against the wall with arms resting on her knees, and a brooding look on her face. She began to hear Aunt May breakdown into tears. She cried like her niece never heard her cry before. "...OH GOD Carrie What Has Happened To You?" Aunt May whined with a very audible voice. Carrie took a deep breath looking down at her son, sleeping in her arms. She wiped her eyes and slowly crept into the window, starling Aunt May. "CARRIE STOP!" Aunt May demanded as Carrie eased her son onto the sofa beside her. "Wait Aunt May I'm-I'm not gonna hurt you..." Carrie replied holding up her arms, surrendering to her Aunt. "Carrie...your very sick...your mother was sick too-you need help sweetie." Aunt May said backing away from her niece.

"Come on Aunt May I..." "NO-Carrie, you've done...so many terrible things to Peter and others like him, your not well." Aunt May said, hurting Carries heart. "I'm...I want to le...leave Ben...with you..." Carrie admitted, gritting her teeth. "...Why?" Aunt May replied confused by Carrie sudden change of heart. "I...would feel much happier...if I knew he was safe...with you..." Carrie said smiling, "What about Peter?" "What about him...I don't want to talk about him...please just...look after him, please..." Carrie pleaded with her Aunt, in an awkward moment of silence. "...Yeah, of course I will...why what's going on?"

"I want to show you I'm not crazy Aunt May, I'm not...I'm not crazy, please just, take care of him..." Carrie said starting to tear up a little. She climbed back out of the window and gave her Aunt one last glance, she blew her son kiss and flew across the sky, back to New York. Carrie flew up into the clouds, letting the wind blow through her hair. As the tears streamed down her face, Aunt May's words continued to play through her head. "You Owe The World Your Gifts, You Just Have To Figure Out How To Use Them..." Carrie began to free fall out of the sky, clearing her head of all the angry in her life. "OH GOD Carrie What Has Happened To You?"

She slowed herself down, landing on top the Manhattan Bridge, collapsing upon impact. She finally allowed her emotions to get the better of her, crying intensely for atop the pillars of the bridge. She hated herself for the way Aunt May looked at her, the one person besides Ben she cares for, and one of the only people she has left. "...I-I'm...Not a-monster Aunt May...I don't want to be..." Carrie pleaded, scratching the concrete ground, gritting her teeth. For as long as she can remember she's been, angry, but not anymore, she doesn't want to feel this way about people anymore. She doesn't want to feel this lust for pain anymore. Never again.

Peter walked the streets looking for any signs of trouble to stop, he wanted to her hurt something, he needed to hurt something bad. "PETER!" Carrie shrieked dropping down into a nearby alleyway. As Peter didn't waste to storm towards his distressed cousin. "...Pe-Peter please-Peter please wait-wait..." Carrie begged her cousin to stop as he quickly graved her by the throat, slamming her against the wall. "...I...I could kill you right now Carrie...If it were anyone else...they would kill you..." Peter said, noticing the fear in Carrie's eyes as her air supply ran short. "Pe-Peter-Please..." Carrie pleaded as her cousin, hesitantly released her as she drop down to her knees.

"...Please arrest me Peter...Please..." Carrie said catching her breath. "...What?" Peter replied with a rage filled mind. "...Take me in...please...take me in-arrest me..." Carrie repeated sobbingly. Peter helped her back to her feet, and looked her dead in the eye. "Are you being serious, this isn't another one of your games?" Peter replied brushing away her hair. "NO-NO it's not PETER I SWEAR-I Swear...I swear..." Carrie replied collapsing into Peters chest. "Well Carrie...what made you change your mind?" Peter asked, not knowing what to think. "I saw myself last night Pete, I saw the kind of person I was...I don't want forgiveness I just want to be...I just want to locked away-PLEASE..."

Carrie pleaded harder and harder, trying to convince Peter that she was speaking the truth. "You know they'll lock you up forever, if you do this...if your serious about this...you never gonna see the light of day again, so are you...serious?" Peter asked as Carrie surprised Peter with one strong, passionate kiss, one that they haven't shared for what seemed like forever. "...I was, never very good at...joking..." Carrie replied a scared smile. "...Well good god...for a second their, I almost believed you..." Peter said, not wanting to have faith in his cousin anymore. Not after all shes done.

Peter forcefully webbed up Carrie wrists, laughing at himself, thinking that that's gonna keep her from going anywhere. "Peter, I-I...I still, hate, most people, I still hate this city...but I want to show you that I'm not completely insane, I'm not completely heartless, I just...don't wanna be the bad guy anymore...not anymore..." Carrie said feeling Peter squeezing down on her wrists. "So suddenly you want to change sides, why?" Peter asked as Carrie jumped in front of him, pressing her lips hard against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. "...You, you can kiss me all you I..." Peter said before being interrupted by another seductive kiss. "I wanna make up for what I did I'll do anything, that's why I want to go back a cell...I just want whats right for my son, our son...and-I-I, I wanna be with you again..." Carrie admitted, trying not sound crazy.

"PETER HAVE I KILLED ANYONE SINCE COMING BACK TO NEW YORK, this is, something that's been, going on inside my head for awhile, what I did was, fuck up. But I'm willing to except it, a little while ago I told Ben, that this city is going to be ours, mine and his...but I've thought about it...and I just don't have the, will, to go on with this life style...with this path...I hate myself for what did, and so do you-but I hope I can change that..." Carrie explained, caressing Peters lips.

Carrie and Peter stood in silence before Carrie finally continued on, "...I don't feel...rage anymore, please just believe me..." Carrie pleaded with her cousin, unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his red and blue costume underneath. She smiled at the sight of the Spider-Man symbol, looking up to meet eyes with young Peter. "...With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility...Right Pete?" Carrie said winking at her torn cousin. "...Something you learned too little too late Care...and you did try to kill me by the way..." Peter replied with a defeated look on his face.

"Hey you know what Carrie...how bout you and me spend a day together, and I can...show you, what power and responsibility really is...if your serious about this entire thing...let me show what you've been missing, and why I could never in a million years look at you the same way again." Peter suggested causing a nervous grin to appear on his cousins face. "I'd rather just go to prison honestly..." Carrie shyly admitted, "But...I'll play nice...I swear..." Carrie assured her cousin as he pulled her along the street, holding her hand as tightly as he could. "...I...I-I love you...Peter Parker...I'm...so, sorry...for everything...I swear Peter-I swear..."

To Be Continued


	16. Episode Sixteen: Together

Episode Sixteen: Together

Peter and Carrie walk down the Manhattan streets, Carries hands drenched in webbing, and Peter squeezing at her arm. "...Pe-Peter, your...hurting me..." Carrie said rubbing up against her much taller cousin, trying to act cute like she use to. "Stop please, stop!" Peter pleaded, rolling his eyes. "...So where are we going?" Carrie asked trying to hold Peters hand. "...Taking you to see Uncle Ben..." Peter admitted, noticing Carrie's change in attitude. "...I begging you Peter-please don't make me..." Carrie insisted almost breaking into tears. "...No Carrie I, I need you to apologize, to him...if you really believe in what your selling." Peter replied, again being reminded of the young girl he meet in Chamberlain all those mouths ago. "...I'll, okay I'll, do anything to make you realize I'm not crazy, and I not evil-okay..." Carrie replied brushing her eyes against Peters jacket. She seemed perfectly genuine about this whole thing, Peter was amazed but still skeptical. He did deep down want to believe in Carrie again, but he just didn't know if he could.

Carrie could already tell that people were starting to star at her as they walked down the street. The two kids eventually decided to disappear into another alleyway, retreating to the rooftops, away from the public spotlight. They finally touched down at the cemetery, walking past a sea of tombstones. Peter practically shoved his cousin towards Uncle Ben's grave, her heart racing faster as she came closer and closer. "Um...Hey, Uncle Ben...Pe, your Nephew wants we to...confess my sins to you..." Carrie said stopping mid sentence, crying profusely. "...This...this whole thing has gone to far...it-it was never suppose to be like this-I swear Uncle Ben-I swear...I'm a villain-I'm a monster and...I don't many be...I don't want my son...to see me that way, I don't want you or Aunt May to see me that way..." Carrie sobbed, wiping her nose clean of snot.

"I know...you probably hate me right now for what I've done...and that's fine, but I want you to know I'm, gonna be better from now on...I will be..." Carrie promised her Uncle, kissing the edge of his gravestone. Peter had to look away from all this, Carrie seemed like she was being serious. Peter did everything he could to convince himself she's different now, but still, apart of him; just refused to believe it. "Ha, me and...Peter have a son now...my little Ben Parker Jr...he kinda looks likes his Momma...no offence Pete." Carrie joked trying to sound more like herself. "...I'm so sorry Uncle Ben...for everything...I'm so, so sorry...I'll always love you-even if you don't love me...goodbye, Uncle Ben..." Carrie finished before once again collapsing into herself, breaking down in front of Peter.

"...Are you okay?" Peter asked resting his hand on Carries back. She quickly jumped into Peter's chest, forcing her cousin to hold her, like the way he use to. "...I really, fucked up Peter...I really fucked up..." Carrie muffled into Peter's shirt. "...How do I know this isn't some trick?" Peter asked, silencing his cousin in one sentence. She looked up at Peter with one part anger, and one part understanding. "...Hey Peter...what would do if a...attractive young girl like say...me, wanted to kiss you right now?" Carrie asked, stroking Peter's chest. "...I...I'm not sure..." Peter replied as Carrie was left again saddened by Peter's distrust. "Peter...if you think I'm Carrie White...kiss me...but if you still think, I'm The Rage...send me to the nuthouse already..." Carrie said with a cheesy yet nervous smile. Peter was stuck in place, he didn't know what he was suppose to do. "...You realize...if this is all a, another trick...I will, hate you, forever...forever Carrie..." Peter reminded her as he shyly brushed the hair away from her face. "...Are you gonna...kiss me?" Carrie asked, blushing a deep shade of red. Peter slowly pressed his lips against Carrie's as the two kids, for the first time in what seemed like years, shared a real, passionate kiss. Together as one, Carrie and Peter embraced again. They truly did after all this time, want to be with each other, but after all that's happened, they knew that they couldn't let this last forever. Soon enough, Carrie was going to be sent to a padded cell for the rest of her life. And Peter would be left again, to pick up the pieces.

Later That Day

Spider-Man and Carrie swung across New York City, Carrie never got to experience the way Peter traveled through the sky, flying was one thing. But swinging around tall buildings, with your legs dragging behind you, it like the was the ultimate joy ride. Carrie held onto Peter tight, feeling the wind blowing at her hair. The two cousins touched down just outside Avengers Tower. Spidey was a little nervous about what might happen once Carrie walk through that door into Tony's office space. Peter went first with Carrie following behind. "Tony...are you there...Tony..." Peter called out, making Carrie a little hesitant about coming face to face with Iron-Man again. "Pete is that you?" Tony asked holding up one of his Iron Gauntlets, cautious about who was entering the building. Tony was a little shocked at seeing Peter and Carrie standing together, but quickly decided to just go with, avoiding any possible headaches. "Is that for her?" Peter asked pointing at Tony's armed weapon.

"What-no its ah...I was expec, I just been having my own troubles lately...guess we all have are own supervillains these days huh..." Tony replied, wiping his nose clean of blood. "T-Tony um...I'm...here to turn myself in..." Carrie said with a hint of hatred escaping her voice, leaving Tony dumbfounded. "Really...that's interesting-what happened to my leash..." Tony replied immediately searching his work space for his prized Dog Leash. "Pete there's also, something you should know um...my team, kinda, blabbed ah-about...Ben Jr and...some very, powerful people are coming after him...I told Aunt May but, you weren't as usual-god I really didn't think I ever need a teenage boys phone number..." Tony said with Peter hiding his emotions under his mask. "What are they gonna do to my Ben?" Carrie asked as the lights began to flicker like they usually do with her.

"Easy there Tiger, this isn't any easier for me than it is for you." Tony replied angrily. "What are we gonna do?" Peter asked getting in between Carrie and Tony. "...I don't know Peter..." Tony replied, slumping down into his chair. "I...don't...know...' He repeated staring down young Carrie. "Well Their Not Taking My Son!" Carrie proclaimed with crackling voice. "I suppose we could...storm the base and...steal him back..." Tony said half seriously. "Carrie...I don't think...we can do anything this time..." Peter assured her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I...I could kill them..." Carrie said to herself. "No-Carrie!" Peter replied angrily. "But I won't, because I'm not crazy..." Carrie said calming her cousins mind. "Oh hey I...found Carrie's Leash..." Tony said breaking the sudden silence.

"Well you better put it on me...before I start convincing myself I am crazy..." Carrie said sneezing her cousins hands. Tony didn't waste time to quickly latch the collar around her neck once again. As a small voice erupted from the base of the Leash "Dog Leash 2.0, Activated!" Friday announced, with Carrie's displeasure. "Thank you for doing this." Peter said with a smile underneath his mask. "Don't, I'm not doing this for the, good, people of New York, or for your friend Tony, I'm, doing it for my family...I just letting you know Pete, I haven't suddenly found Jesus again..." Carrie replied with a concerned look on her face. "I know, but it does mean a lot that your willing to do this..." Peter said finally being able to calm his nerves.

The Following Day

Peter tried comfort his sobbing Aunt May, after everything that has happened, it was finally over, except for one thing, Ben. "Aunt May...is everything okay..." Peter asked trying to cheer her up. "You know Pete, I was such an idiot to allow that psycho to stay with us...but for a second I really thought that...Margret was always secretive especially in her later years..." Aunt May explained wiping her eyes. "But believe it or not, there was a time when, me and her, and...your parents...we were all close, this was, before you and Carrie, born..." Aunt May continued with a giggle in her voice. "You know, Margret and your father, were actually close to best friends at one point...the-there was even one time when...your mom accused your dad of having...an affair, they were so close..." Aunt May said noticing her Nephews reaction. "They Didn't-They Didn't Pete Relax, Mary always was a little paranoid when it came to her man..." Aunt May smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well...Carrie's, on her way with Tony to a, some kind of prison I don't were their going yet..." Peter replied, nervous for both Tony and Carrie. "But still I, have this weird feeling like, the sky's gonna fall or something...you know what I mean?" Peter asked his Aunt, almost expecting his Spider Sense to start tingling. "I don't know Pete, but will get through it...we always do..." Aunt May replied starting to sound more like herself. "I feel like I've heard that somewhere before." Peter replied glancing at that old photo of Carrie he took back in Chamberlain. "I'm just glade that she's...getting the help she needs...I, I hope things work out better for her...I really do..." Peter said smiling.

"But...what are we suppose to do about, little Ben Jr?" Peter asked almost snapping himself back to reality.

"...I don't know Pete...but we will fight this...we will, fight this...you got that tough guy...will show that, Steve, from Brooklyn..."

Meanwhile

Tony Stark's latest Hot-Rod, had been demolished. With the car flipping and bending down a large and very steep hill dozens upon dozens of times. Tony and Carrie were left inside, dripping with blood and filled with broken bones. Michael Jackson's greatest hits could heard playing throughout the deserted wilderness as gas and smoke slowly began to fill the air around them. Carrie was able to barely come to her senses, as her vision constantly blurred in and out of focus like a broken camera lens. She could taste blood and the toxic smell of gas fumes around her before suddenly hearing the sounds of disturbing cackling laughter coming beyond the tree line. Her entire body was numb and tingling, she was too weak to scream, too weak to shriek in pain or for help. But as her senses began to come back to her, she could suddenly see the outline of a person, eagerly skipping towards the destroyed car.

Carrie knew who this man was, she knew all to well, more than would have ever wanted to know him. "...Wha...What...are you doing...here?" She ask her, old friend, before the young redhead released another crazed fit of laughter. "Nice to see you again Teen-Mom...Oh-I like this song-Long Time...No Phone Call..." C.K taunted before once letting out a bloodcurdling eruption of laughter. "You...and I...and maybe him too...need to have a nice...long...chat..." C.K demanded holding up a shinny new revolver to his head, with the name, Rage, literally written all over it. "...Teen-Mom...I thought we had something special...But Now...It's Time, For You To Listen To Me..." C.K said, pointing the gun straight at Carrie's head. "Tell...have you...ever danced with the devil the pale moon light..." C.K asked laughing to himself. Carrie looked at him with both fear, and a look of dumbfoundedness, the crazy boy bit on his lip with a shy smile wrapped around his face. He scratched his head with barrel of the gun, staring his prey dead in the eyes. "...I Stole That From A Movie..." C.K shyly admitted, this time releasing a more, controlled giggle than usual, with an exaggerated smile slowly creeping onto his face.

"...Oh, Goodness Teen-Mom, Ha-Ha...you never told you were friends with Iron-Man..."

To Be Continued


	17. Episode Seventeen: Insane Like Me

Episode Seventeen: Insane Like Me

 _"Carrie...Carrie..."_ C.K sang to the unconscious girl as she began to come to. "...CARRIE, WAKE UP JESUS FREAK!" C.K demanded shaking Carrie's shoulders. "...Rise and shine little girl..." C.K taunted with his usual crazy smile. "...why are you doing this?" Carrie said weakly, gasping for breath. "Oh, Carrie, this is nothing per-well it's not, completely personal anyway, but it is a little cause of that whole no answering my phone calls thing...and the whole using me thing, and the whole not delivering with your promise of carnage thing...but mainly it's just fun in games really." C.K assured her giggling. "I've always been a big fan of Spider-Man since I first heard about him, from you." C.K explained happily. "I thought you suppose to be in prison..." Carrie replied spitting up blood. "Oh I was, it's a shame the police cruiser I was in never made it back to the station." The redheaded boy explained trying to control himself from more fits of laughter. "...you tried to use me too crazy-man..." Carrie fired back slipping out of consciousness.

"LIES, I WOULD NEVER, NEVER...I convinced Dmitri to break you out of that wonderland with me because I thought we'd have so much, fun together...oh and the alien girl, I just, really didn't like her...I mean it took a while to convince shell head she was an asset to his plan but, it was worth it..." C.K replied wiping Carrie face clean of blood and tears. "BUT THEN BACK TO YOU BITCH...I thought we were gonna go places together I THOUGHT WE WERE SOUL MATES AND YOU...you betrayed me-you left me alone...and now I find out it was...for your cousin...WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?!" C.K shrieked pointing a gun in Carrie's face. "YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK IT, THIS IS PERSONAL...fucking bitch leave me behind to die for that little pussy nerd...NERD!" C.K added walking towards the freshly wrecked Hot-Rod angrily.

"Oh what do we have here?" C.K asked looking through the burning rubble. He managed to save Tony's special metallic suitcase from the destroyed trunk, burning his hand a little in the process. "Ah, Well, You Would Know All About This Huh!" C.K joked giggling while holding up his blistering red hand. "...You make my mother look sane..." Carrie admitted, hurting C.K's feelings. "I'm...not that crazy...I'm not crazy enough to believe in Jesus anyway-HAHA!" C.K replied, accidentally activating the briefcase. Carrie watched in horror as the red and silver metal symbiotically coiled around C.K's body, almost like it had a life of it's own. "Ha, you know Teen-Mom, I had a load of guns in the truck of mine ready for Pete, but now that he's here..." C.K said pointing at the unconscious Tony Stark. "I think it's time we visited the chocolate factory, I got my golden ticket-HeHe, How bout you?' C.K smiled as a red metallic mask began to coil around his face.

Tony finally began to come to his senses as the crazed C.K threw he and Carrie into the back of his new truck, tying their hands and feet with duct tape. "Okay boys and girls are we ready for an adventure...I know I sure am." C.K said cartoonishly, starting up the engine. "How the hell did you even find us?" Tony asked catching his breath. "...Oh I've been watching Ya'll Parker's for awhile now, been waiting for Carrie to show up again HaHa, you can imagine my luck she's with you, and her little collar is in fashion, I was just gonna try and plant some explosives or take a sniper rifle to her head, when she showed up again, but this is much more fun-NOW SHUT UP, I'm putting on the radio." C.K replied playing with the tuner to this seriously outdated vehicle. "You okay?" Carrie asked the pain filled Tony with blood running out of his nose. "One of your friends?" Tony replied feeling cracked ribs. "No...just a crazy asshole from the insane house..." Carrie said catching to attention of C.K, "Oh shut up you..." C.K replied, knocking Carrie out with one iron fist to the temple.

Tony and C.K made brief eye contact as Carrie began to collapse down into her seat "So whats your story redhead, just wanna watch the world burn?" Tony asked sarcastically, "Ha-no I just wanna live my life to the fullest, not waste it in a burger joint or behind a desk...and this friend, is the fullest...yes, yes Mr Stark, tha-I'm gonna go with that..." C.K replied with a cheeky grin. "You know you and Carrie have a lot in common, tell me you and her ever have a thing back in Main, your a decent looking maniac." Tony taunted with his own bloodstained smile. "Ah no I'm more a free agent myself, unlike you-hey that Aunt May is a beautiful women huh...I'm sure it will be fun, using her corps as target practice for this new suit..." C.K replied as Tony's heart began to race with uncontrollable rage. "YOU TOUCH HER CRAZY MAN I'LL KILL YOU, GOT ME RED, KILL YOU!" Tony threatened kicking the back of C.K's seat as the young man began to shriek his same bloodcurdling laughter.

"OH THIS IS GONNA WORK OUT BETTER THAN I HOPED!"

Meanwhile

Peter swung over to the much, loved, Daily Bugle building in order to drop off some new pictures of red and blue costumed self. He rolled his eyes as he slowly walked into the main office of Jay Jonah Jameson with his head held lower than usual, and the smell of Tabasco smoke attacking his nostrils. "PARKER, Shouldn't You Be At School, I Don't Give Lessons For Free You Know?" Jonah barked jumping out of his seat, feeling secretly excited for another one of Peter's Spidey photo's. "It's ah Saturday J.J..." Peter replied blowing away a large smoke cloud. "Whatever, Just Give Me The Photo's Will You!" Jonah demanded holding out his arm. He practically snatched them away from Peter as he slowly searched through each picture, with a slight grin on his face. Peter nervously looked around J.J's office, still thinking about Carrie and Tony. He looked down at Jonah's desk and noticed a copy of last weeks newspaper, "Manic Escapes! Police Dead on Scene!" Peter was a little more than alarmed when he noticed the pictured that accompanied this headline, it was C.K, that psycho from a few weeks ago, the one who knows Peter's secret. "Hey Mr Jameson ah, whats up with this-what happened?" Peter asked pointing out the newspaper. "Ah some, nut job, was being delivered to Rickers Island, some how killed the officers that arrested him, then hijacked their police cruiser...probably working with Spider-Man, if I had to put money on it..." Jonah replied taking another buff of his cigar.

"...Mr...Mr Jameson...Spider-Man is...he's just trying to do some good for this city..." Peter replied with a very serious look on his face as J.J began to stare him down. At that moment J.J suddenly released a gut wrenching, hysterical laugh, irritating Peter even more. "...You serious?" Jonah asked once finally calming himself down. "You really think Spider-Man's a hero...dong good for the city how, bringing red and blue spandex into fashion?" Jonah asked sarcastically with an annoyed look on his face. "What is your problem with Spidey anyway J.J, what he ever do to you?" Peter asked noticing Mr Jameson's expression, "...I, I have my reasons...Not Good Job With Your Crappy Photo's Parker, I give ya fifty bucks for all of them..." J.J replied sitting down into his favorite chair. "That seems a little low..." Peter said crossing his arms. "...Fine Three Hundred...your lucky I like your crappy pictures some much..." Jonah replied writing out a check for young Peter.

Peter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he graved J.J's check, storming out of Jonah's office. He checked his inbox to see he had a message from, Freddy Holt, one of the guys he meet back at Ewen High, it had been a long time since Peter had talked to him. He open the new message and found himself a little nervous after reading, "CHECK THE NEWS!" Peter spotted a small TV perched in the corner of the wall in what J.J calls Reporter Lounge and he quickly rushed to see what he assumed was something to do with Carrie. He hesitantly switched on the TV to the news, and the fear in Peter's eyes, it was something he could help but show. However, Peter was a little more than angered but also relieved, when it turned out that all it was, was a new trailer for Justice League. Peter practically pulled his hair out of his head, and resisted texting Freddy back, "Okay Pete just relax, just relax...it's cool, were cool, okay..." Peter assured himself with clenched fists.

Later That Night

Carrie and Tony laid unconscious atop the Empire State Building, blood dripping out of their mouths, with their arms and legs hogtied. C.K had a arsenal of Tony's technology now at his disposal. He took a few brief moments to really appreciate the beauty of New York City, this had been his first trip to the big apple, and it definitely hadn't disappointed. It took awhile for his two hostages to finally reawaken, but eventually, C.K began to see movement in the corner of his eye. "You know Tony, I remember watching on TV, The Avengers first make their presence know to the world back when I was still an innocent...the world certainly changed that day...and since then its changed more, and more...you know you guys really made a massacre in that fight with those aliens back then, back in, twenty-twelve was it...it a real mess that's for sure...but I bet I can make bigger one..." C.K taunted as he giggled the a child, with a big toothy grin on his face. "But first, we...need to give the guest of honor his...spotlight-HeHe-NOW, to quote the great Heath Ledger...And Here We, Go..."

Peter sat in his room, waiting for some kind of phone call or anything, he had been on edge all day about this big, Carrie reborn thing. But still after all this time, no call, no text, no nothing, Peter kept thinking about terrible things like maybe Carrie killed Tony and took off, maybe she was just screwing with Peter again like she had been relentless for weeks on end. "Come on Tony, call me man...call me..." Peter said as he began pacing back and forth in, his heart beating out of his chest. "COME ON TONY!" Peter pleaded becoming more and more impatient. "Pete, You Okay?" Aunt May called out, sounding a little worried. "Yeah fine Aunt May, I'm-I'm cool..." Peter assured her as his phone once started to vibrate on his desk, causing to practically fall over himself in excitement. It was a text from Tony, he quickly open up his message box almost destroying his phone with his iron like fingers. The text said "CALL ME" making Peter roll his eyes a little in irritation, "...You Couldn't Just-Mm..." Peter said to himself dialing up his phone number. Tony finally answered his phone, but for some reason refused to talk.

"...Hey, Tony its me, you there, hello, you there, well listen I'm glad your having your fun but can you just tell me that you got Carrie there safe okay...I just found out this, psycho was still on the loose, a guy who knows my secret and I don't know what he's capable of so just...just look out for yourself okay..." Peter said as he heard Tony's muffled voice in the background, "Hello?" Peter asked confused as he suddenly heard the familiar sound of C.K's psychotic laughter, he knew that laugh more than he would want to, it was burned into the back of his mind. "...Hey Pete...Can Spider-Man Come Out To Play?" C.K taunted, almost seductively.

"Where Is She?"

To Be Continued


	18. Episode Eighteen: Carnage

Episode Eighteen: Carnage

Spider-Man finally arrived near the Empire State Building, Peter was disturbed to find half the city block in chaos. Buildings in flames, cars turned over, and people screaming for their lives. "You Maniac What Have You Done?" Peter said to himself, it was like something out World War II, Peter figured The Rage's destruction was bad, but this guy's rampage, it was an inhuman effort. "PETE UP HERE!" Carrie shrieked just loud enough for Peter to hear. He quickly rushed up the side of the incredibly large building with all his amazing speed, "Carrie-Tony, guys where the hell is that psycho?" Peter asked tearing off their restraints. "Ah-he's he's um-Oh God He's Right Behind You-MOVE!" Carrie replied as Peter was several steps ahead, shooting off a web line right in C.K's iron face, blinding him on impact. "That kids is smarter than I thought, Friday isn't responding, he's definitely been watching us..." Tony admitted to the two cousins as C.K desperately retracted his metallic head piece.

"Took out my ability to aim well ya little rascal-HeHe-Fine..." C.K stated preparing himself a mini-missile, directed straight for Peter's little, trinity. "I-just-wanna-say-I'm-so-sorry-if-you-puke-guys-" Peter said sounding like he just had ten cups of coffee. And with that he suddenly graved both Tony and Carrie's shirts, suicide diving into the New York air, "PETER I CAN'T FLY WITHOUT WITH MY SUIT GODDAMN YOU!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs as he abruptly found himself in the middle of another extremely uncomfortable giant spider web. "You know I never thought I'd be trapped in so many spider webs in my whole life...god why do all of Peters friends keep kicking ass?" Tony said to himself managing to drop down onto a nearby rooftop. "Carrie what happened-what the, fffudge happened?" Peters asks dropping her off onto a separate building.

"I don't know Babe he, just help me gets this off my neck please." Carrie replied trying to tear off her leash. "Ah yeah, okay ah I'll, ask Tony um...Ba, Babe..." Peter said making his cousin smile widely, biting her lip at Peter's adorableness. "You always did look so cute in that mask you know..." Carrie admitted kicking her legs with blushed red cheeks. "Hey Lovebirds, NOT THE TIME!" Tony proclaimed as C.K came back around the corner. Peter graved Carrie by the waist and leaped over towards the, on edge Tony Stark. They touched down near the bruised and battered billionaire and began to work up game plan. "Please tell me you have the keys to, you know, the leash thing." Peter pleaded as Carrie squeezed her cousins hand nervous about the incoming maniac wearing an Iron-Man suit. Tony hesitantly threw the keys to Carrie. taking faith in Peter over anything else. "I'm sure you know which one it is..." Tony said as Peter began to take the fight to C.K, giving his friends time to collect themselves. "Are you doing okay?" Carrie asked the annoyed Tony unlocking her dog leash and throwing it over to its rightful owner. "...Forgive me for saying this...Babe...but you and your Peter are seriously the most fffudged up couple ever..." Tony commented with his hands planted firmly in his pockets.

Spider-Man and C.K battled throughout Manhattan while Carrie took a few seconds to gather up her strength again. When suddenly, her heart jumped out of her chest at a sudden loud bang erupting from behind her and Tony just bellow their building in the destroyed streets. "What is that?" Carrie demanded to know as a concerned look appeared on Tony's face. "...That would be The Rage Buster..." Tony replied pulling at his hair. "...Rage Buster...Well who the hell is driving it?" Carrie asked as Tony quickly pulled her aside. "Ah, I programmed it to run on auto-pilot whenever it picked up your signature, encase you went on a rampage and I wasn't there...call it a defense mechanism good news is that it will um, only go after you, Babe..." Tony explained trying to keep her out of the suits sensor vision. "So how do I beat it?" Carrie asked trying to keep calm. "Ah...I honestly don't think you could Carrie, but...maybe we could if we worked together, I'd rather see you in prison then dead and that's the truth." Tony responded bringing a smile to the young girls face. "Thank you I, guess..." Carrie replied taking cover behind a generator. "So whats the plan?" Carrie asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Carrie that thing is a death machine, it works the same way as your dog leash...if it picks up any abnormalities in your brain with its, many scanners...zap...but good news is that it we can find a way to disable those scanners, with out your powers-and without it picking up your scent so to speak...it should be easy pickings for you..." Tony explained reaching into his pocket. "Well we could really use a, Spider-Man right about now..." Carrie suggested with a smile. "Ah, right, C.K knocked me around harder then I thought um...tell you what ah, you take C.K, and...Peter will take...whatever just do it already..." Tony repeated in disbelief he didn't think of that himself. "HEY PETE...TRADE PLACES?!" Carrie shouted out catching half of her cousins attention. "AH SURE, AS SOON AS I'M DONE RUNNING AWAY FROM THE CRAZY REDHEAD WITH MISSILES, SURE CARRIE-OH GOD!" Spidey replied as Carrie suddenly swooped up to save her much outmatched cousin, almost reminding Tony of a certain young girl he meet in Chamberlain several months ago. "Ahhh go get em babe..." Tony said to himself as he could barely walk on his own to feet.

"HEY PETE, I GOT A RAGE BUSTER DOWN HERE WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!'

"Ha-Ha Teen-Mom nice to see you out and about again, but it's like I said, its time for just, a little, chaos..." C.K assured his flying friend before releasing another fit of bloodcurdling laughter. "You know if your the kind of person I was turning out to be, I rather die trying to make up for my sins then let myself be anything like you ever again." Carrie said with a very serious expression across her face. "Why the sudden change of heart huh, I thought this would be fun...but now your just another...whatever you are..." C.K returned hovering not to far away from his angered young friend. "For my family...and for myself..." Carrie replied bursting into tears, thinking of what see must do next. "But at the same time...I'm...so sorry...but people like us, shouldn't be on this earth..." Carrie explained quickly tearing away C.K's metallic suit, leaving him powerless, and hovering in midair inside Carrie's telekinetic grip. "I want to kill you...so...bad..." Carrie said, almost begging herself not to go though with it. "...it's people like us, who killed my Uncle Ben..." Carrie added as she began to choke the life out of this, psychotic madman that has plagued her life for to long. "Were maniacs Carrie...once an evil bastard-HeHe...always an evil bastard..." C.K assured the enraged Carrie White while gasping for air.

She finally decided to drop him down onto a nearby car, knocking him unconscious as the car practically imploded into itself. She looked down at the boys broken body with an angry yet strangely sympathetic look in her eyes. "I've done terrible things...but those terrible things are what make me who I am...I'm willing to become better...what about you?" Carrie said clenching her fists red. "He Can't Hear You, You Know That Right?" Someone said from behind the intense Carrie White. "...Who-who are you?" Carrie asked worried this man may try to throw something at her, or even kill her. This man kept his distance from Carrie as he attempted to help his female friend, who many would consider the hot chick on campus kind of girl. Carrie quickly assisted, telekinetically pulling the older women from the burning blue van, speeding up the rescue process. "I-I've heard about you-your not suppose to do that, helping people that's not what you do..." the sobbing women stated holding her injured leg. "So what you got bored being the villain and now your giving hero work a try?" The angered man asked helping up his presumed girlfriend. "...Hope it works out..." The man continued rushing away from the scene of the crime with the crippled women in his arms.

"...I'm not a hero...I will never allow myself to be a hero...not for people like you..."

Two Years Earlier

Carrie was thrown into the girls bathroom by the so called, Ultra's, Chris, Tina, Sue, and Heater as usual. "Get. On. Your. Knees. Bitch!" Chris insisted pulling at Carrie's blonde locks. The sobbing girl was forcefully dragged into a kneeling position as Chris and her Ultra's let their malicious grins shine, all except Sue, she always felt uncomfortable when the girls got like this. "Now...I want you to apologize for what you said about us to Tommy Ross, of all people...I want you to, beg for forgiveness...DO IT!" Chris demanded as the rest of her squad became more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "Chris...maybe a bit much?" Tina suggested, annoying her girlfriend with the dyed black hair. "Carrie...beg me for forgiveness...beg me..." Chris repeated as she forced Carrie to look her in the face, ripping at her hair again. "...no..." Carrie shyly replied as Chris suddenly struck her across the face, making her squeal and whine. "Do it bitch...or you'll really get this time..." Chris insisted, locking eyes with the terrified Carrie White. "Girls give us some time alone, please..." Chris said practically chasing her friends out the bathroom door. The two girls were now left alone as Chris again tossed Carrie around like a rag doll, throwing her into a bathroom stall and locking the door behind them. "Now listen bitch...you don't tell people shit about me...if I ever find out your talking shit about me again, I will fuck you like a pig-got me?" Chris proclaimed dropping Carrie onto the foul smelling toilet seat.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Carrie replied looking down at her feet, crying intensely. Chris pulled at more of her hair with a wide smile across her face, "That's what I like to hear baby...your my bitch...don't...forget that..." Chris replied happily, staring dead into Carries puppy dog like eyes. "Oh god that drives me fucking crazy bitch..." Chris said seductively, pressing her tongue against Carries, saliva and blood dripping from both their open mouths. Chris smiled and very roughly tossed her timid girlfriend onto her lap, squeezing at the back of Carries pants, claws and all. "You really hit me hard this time Chris..." Carrie said playing with Hargensen's hair. "Sorry bout that...but you gonna...take this off or..." Chris taunted as Carrie slowly lifted up her shirt, exposing her pale flesh. Chris rested her palms against her girls breasts, and the two once again locked eyes. "I love you...you know that right?" Chris admitted playfully biting at Carries lip. "I um...I love you too...Chris..." Carrie replied nervously as the two girls suddenly engaged in another passionate lip lock. "HEY CHRIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Sue shrieked banging on the bathroom door.

"...GET LOST BITCHES...I WANT HER ALL TO MYSELF!"

To Be Continued

 **Disclaimer: If you are one of the many people who hate this ending...keep reading 0_0 like honestly...**


	19. Episode Nineteen: Blood Bonds

Episode Nineteen: Blood Bonds

"What's happening to me?" Carrie quietly said to herself as flashes of memories that she knew was not her own, began to violently appear inside her head. Carrie was disturbed to see what she did. Carrie had never in her life, done anything like that with Chris Hargensen, she hated her; Carrie would never allow herself to, become like them, to be apart of their world. It was like she was living her greatest fear, or one of them at least. And yet, she can remember ever detail of it like she had. "CARRIE YOU GOOD?" Tony asked startling the already anxious girl. "Yeah-Yes...just a headache..." Carrie replied awkwardly smiling. "Hey Carrie...you know you...said that you would never be a hero, right after you saved that girl up from that vehicle-get your priorities straight..." Tony joked around scratching at his in confusion. "She wasn't in any danger I just wanted them to leave...okay..." Carrie replied with a defensive tone, gritting her teeth. "You know you...I not gonna, pretend that you've...that your a, good person-but...I don't think that's the case-with the whole I don't care enough to save people thing...Carrie I think you...can't help, but help people...that's the Parker side of ya I guess, or...whatever Aunt, Hottie's last name was before marriage." Tony explained ripping off some of his lose clothing in order to give himself some much needed air. "...I won't be a monster...but that...doesn't mean...I have to be a hero..." Carrie replied hearing the sounds of sirens in the distance. "Well your a...hero...today at least...you also helped that chick get out of her little situation their that was nice of you." Tony said smiling with pain. "HEY GUYS...AH, I THINK WE DID IT, HAHA...yeah..." Spidey interrupted swinging in between his two friends, crashing into a wall beside them. "Rage Buster...great against Carrie...okay against everyone else..." Peter said tearing off his mask, trying to breathe. "Tony...I hate your suits...so much..." Peter admitted breaking the growing tension. "We all do Pete...we all do..." Carrie replied raising her hands into the air as the sirens came closer and closer. "Yeah hey Pete um...hows that costume working out for you-good?" Tony asked with a smug grin.

"CARRIE WHITE...GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!" A policeman demanded through a large speaker phone. Carrie dropped to her knees putting her hands on her head as a small army of S.W.A.T officers quickly moved in on her. "...That boy over their...you'll be wanting to arrest him too..." Carrie suggested, nudging her head in C.K's direction. "He's not going anywhere...you first young lady..." one of the more, higher up officers replied as a pair of uncomfortable handcuffs clamped onto Carrie wrists. "Ah Carrie..." Peter called out as his cousin was shoved towards a large black truck. "Thanks..." Spidey said desperately trying to cover his face with his mask. "No problem Pe, Spider-Man..." Carrie replied disappearing into the S.W.A.T vehicle. "What are they gonna do to her?" Peter asked his badly injured friend leaning up against a wall. "A special place just for her...a place were she'd...be secure..." Tony replied spitting up blood. "I'm sorry Peter...I know it hasn't been, easy for you the last few mouths..." Tony said resting his arm on his much younger friend. "But right now...we got cleaning up do..." Tony smiled as he limped back to his feet. "I destroyed that shape shifter thing as well by the way, so at least we don't have to worry about any of that weirdness anymore..." Peter said finally pulling on his tightly fitting mask. "Ah-I could have...I gonna ask about that...I, needed that I could of..." Tony ranted on as Spider-Man's eyes adjusted themselves into a squinted look. "...No...that's to much power for one person man..." Spidey replied leaping into the air, shooting off a web line, and flying across the tall skyscrapers of New York City. Carrie tried to get comfortable inside the large truck, filled to the brim with S.W.A.T officers. However as she started to become calm. Suddenly a large ringing sound attacked the back of her skull. She winced in pain as her vision slowly became blurry. She stopped herself from screaming, but it was ever clear from the confused cops perspectives she was in some amount of pain. "Hey you okay kid..." one the more nervous in that sweaty kind of way guys asked, wiping at his brow.

"...It's Happening Again..."

Two Years Earlier

Carrie sat at the playground, resting on an old swing reading her homework assignments. "HEY" Chris Hargensen called out startling the shy girl as she retreated into her books. "You Know That's My Swing Right?" Chris said with slightly impatient tone. "Ah-I'm-I'm sorry..." Carrie stuttered jumping to her feet. "Well no I'm not...on it right now..." Chris added with a slight smug grin. "You can stay on it if you want..." Chris said finished as Carrie hesitantly moved over to another swing. Chris smiled and slowly sat down beside her lonely friend, kicking her feet into the air like a six year old girl. "You know me right...you've seen me...at-at, school?" Chris asked as Carrie shyly nodded her head in response. "Your Chris...popular girl..." Carrie responded squeezing at the rusty chains that held the swing together. Chris stared Carrie down, like a lion staring down a fresh piece of meat. "...I've heard rumors...that ah...Carrie White...bats for the other team..." Chris blurted out, instantly making her swing set companion as tense as World War II. "Pe-people say a lot of things about me..." Carrie replied refusing to gaze anywhere but her feet. "...You know I like...guys personally...but then again...girls are, pretty hot too..." Chris admitted, using Carrie's legs as a foot rest. "Um...good for you..." Carrie mumbled to herself, now staring at Chris Hargensen's smooth, soft feeling thighs, raped in a pear of seemingly homemade short shorts. "...You like me...I can tell..." Chris said biting her lip.

"I was just thinking...you need...a real friend..." Chris suggested, offending the poor girl. "...What do you want from me..." Carrie asked, finally staring Chris Hargensen dead in the eyes. "What do I want..." Chris repeated pressing a shy kiss against Carrie's lips. An awkward silence took over the swing set as Carrie's cheeks went a bright constant state of red. "...Wha, what was that for?" Carrie asked with her heart beating faster and faster. "You can't take a hint can you baby..." Chris replied brushing at Carrie's hair. "You...like me..." Carrie asked feeling the popular girls breath on her face. "How about this Carrie...you and I hang out tonight...just you and me..." Chris said with a smile. "I can't...Momma wou..." Carrie stopped herself from saying anymore. "...no..." Carrie mumbled yet again, with Chris barely able to understand her shy friend. Chris suddenly began to freak out as she released a loud curse word that Carrie swore she would never repeat herself. "Catch you later..." Chris said surprising Carrie with another kiss on the lips. The shy girl watched as the strange black haired girl began to sprint as fast as she could towards a nearby collection of trees and bushes. Carrie wiped her mouth tasting Chris's strawberry lipstick against her face. Carrie was confused, all she saw was a yellow car driving along the road, filled with her fellow teenage girls, giggling and laughing while listening to weird pop music. "CHRIS...CHRIS...WHERE YOU AT GIRL!" One of the passengers screamed at the top of her lungs.

"...CHRIS...WHERE YOU AT GIRL WE GOTTA GO...BEN NEEDS HIS MOMMA, COME ON...BEN...he needs...his Mother..."

Present Day

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Carrie shrieked jumping back to her feet, causing the large S.W.A.T team to point their guns at the enraged Carrie White, almost in unison. "Miss White please have a seat..." one of the older, more experienced officers demanded, as Rages heart began to race. "MISS WHITE, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" He repeated as Carrie was almost, like a statue the way she just, stood their, with an expression of obvious anger, but also, realization, as if she just unlocked the secrets to the universe. "...you...took my...son away from...where ever you took him before..." Carrie mumbled to herself with shaking fists. "You TOOK...him away, from his crib...his own bed..." Carrie continued, gazing up at the, weakest of the pack, speaking to him directly as she crushed their guns and knives with her subconscious mind. "My SON, he's, trying to...he wants his Momma...I can...feel his power...WHERE'S MY DAMN SON!" Rage demanded to know squeezing at each officers throat. "We...don't know what your...talking about..." one the choking cops replied, scratching at his helmet. Rage released one last bloodcurdling wail of frustration before blasting off through the top of the S.W.A.T truck, disappearing again, across the New York skyline. "CARRIE WHITE HAS ESCAPED...I REPEAT...THE RAGE HAD ESCAPED...DOES ANYONE HAVE A VISUAL!" A lone officer shrieked into his radio, amazed by the destruction left in her wake. Tony watch on in horror as Carrie White, once again let her, darker side out to play. "...God...now I really wish I didn't just destroy The Rage Buster...Carrie what are you doing kid?" Tony said to himself as he watch on from the streets bellow. Helpless to do anything, and with nothing left in the tank. But meanwhile, young Peter Parker's head had started killing him, his mind was being, raided by memories he knew he had never experienced in his life. "Whats...happening to me...no-no...not again-AHHH!"

One Year Earlier

A lone officer stood at the doorway of Peter's bedroom. Tears streaming down the boys face. "It's okay...Hey...it will be okay son..." The shy officer assured the poor boy, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder. But he knew it wouldn't be okay, Peter knew it would never be okay. Aunt May, Uncle Ben, both gone, and was his fault. "It's okay son...you...will be okay...you hear me..." The officer assured the sobbing boy. As he threw cloths and other personal items into his school bag. Peter didn't, have anybody left now. No Family, he was gonna have to stay with Ned for a few weeks until he, finds a permeant home to live in. The life was practically sucked from Peter's eyes. Their was no more smile, no more humour, no more witty retorts. Peter Parker was gone, and now, this dark, hate filled feeling inside himself was all that was left. "I promise...I will never let this happen again, to anyone else...no one else..." Peter said under is breath, with his dark and hallow, inexpressive, tear soaked eyes. "What was that son?" The officer replied glancing over Peter shoulder. "...Nothing..." Peter replied, with a monotone voice.

"Your son needs you Peter...Ben needs you...you wanna be a hero...Save Me...Father..." The officer said with a tear in his eye. It was at that moment that, Peter realised, just who he was looking into the eyes of. This man, he looked just, like Carrie. The strangely, young looking officer stared at Peter like he was looking at the most, mesmerizing thing he had ever seen in his life. "...Ben?" Was all Peter was able to get out, as he was suddenly phased back into reality. Peter quickly got a handle on his surroundings as he tried to get a grip on what was real and what wasn't. Those memories were, not his own. But that felt, it felt, as if he was really there, he could still feel that cops hand on his shoulder, the night Aunt May and Uncle Ben were murdered, but that never happened, it didn't happen, but Peter could still remember the pain, that night had caused him; it was as if he was, living his greatest fear, or one of them a least. But that didn't matter, all that Peter could really think about right now, was his son. Ben needed him, and yet somehow, he knew, Peter knew were his son was, and how to get to him. His son was in danger, and Peter would not rest, until he's safe. There was nothing Peter Parker could do from him at this point though, but Spider-Man, he was a different story.

"...Ill find you Ben...I'll find you if I have to go through all of New York City to do it..."

To Be Continued


	20. Episode Twenty: Saviours

Episode Twenty: Saviours

"You...evil bastards..." Carrie angrily muttered under her breathe.

Peter finally arrived at the scene of the crime. Dead bodies, and rivers of blood all across this facility. Bullets and flickering lights through various hallways and old hanger bays. Carrie was here, there was no doubt in Peter's mind. "CARRIE" Peter called out making his way towards the apparent main hall of this abandoned Oscorp Laboratory. "Carrie! Where Are You...oh god..." Peter said to himself feeling a sudden pain in his heart. Carrie choked the life out of this, disturbed looking man. His lifeless body soon collapsed onto the hard metallic like floor, along side his fallen brethren. "CARRIE!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs jumping down to face his enraged cousin, tearing off his mask in order to meet her eye to eye; friend to friend. Ben was lying in a glass tube crying his little heart out. The tube was like a futuristic looking baby crib, something Peter was awestruck by.

The two kids meet eyes as a look of both rage and shock swept over Carrie's expressions. "This is what they wanted my son for..." Carrie said with hate in her eyes. Peter slowly moved closer to his cousin, with a look of panic on his face as he noticed the seemingly fresh surgery and medical equipment strewn around his child. "Carrie, this wasn't...the people who took Ben they didn't mean for this to happen-this wasn't them...these are...mercenaries or something..." Peter attempted to reason with his cousin as she, in a frustrated manner, ripped off her blood soaked jacket. "...THEY WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Carrie proclaimed with an authoritative tone. "Just relax Carrie okay...look this is not good, I told if you did just like this again..." Peter stopped himself, trying to Carrie from possibly lashing out at him. "...It's okay Carrie alright I-I'll take Ben back home you...you go on back to prison now..." Peter said trying to smile through his problems.

"I not going to prison Pete...I'm taking Ben with me, were gonna leave New York...go somewhere peaceful...maybe a island somewhere...a place where he can really be safe..." Carrie replied with clenched fists. "...Carrie your not thinking straight I'm taking Ben, their are people that can help us take care of him...give him the life he needs, I don't like the idea of him being watched by the government or S.H.I.E.L.D or whoever for the rest of his life...but that's just what has to happen...its that or...a life on the run...that's not what either of you need, please Carrie..." Peter pleaded as Carrie's rage grew stronger and stronger. "If you give him to those bastards again...this...all of this...will just happen again...and again...and again...how is that any better than a life of hiding in solitude...with his Momma, who can protect him..." Carrie fired back with tears in her eyes.

"What about his father, that can protect him?" Peter replied, kicking Carrie's jacket away from his feet as the two cousins were now standing a few feet away from each other; in a almost dual like formation. "Carrie I'm sorry...but I'm taking him...and your going prison...that's just the way it is..." Peter said clenching his fist in a defensive position. "You take him and his life is over..." Carrie said with hate in her voice. "You take him and his life is over..." Peter repeated nervously. "...If your not willing to give my son the life he truly deserves...Peter...than...that makes you our enemy..." Carrie stated with an emotionless face and saddened tone of voice. "...I'm not gonna fight you Carrie...I'm taking my son..." Peter replied walking past his angered cousin. "You don't touch him..." Carrie warned off like a rattle snake. As Peter just attempted to ignore her before he was suddenly tackled through what seemed like endless amounts of cement wall and concrete.

Slamming into a nearby warehouse. Peter desperately attempted to avoid his cousin wrath. Dodging and jumping around her telekinetic attacks, using his trusty spider sense to it full effect. "CARRIE STOP!" Peter pleaded shooting a web line into his cousin face. She dropped to the floor with a thunderous crash as Peter tried his best to hide in the shadows, Carrie was to dangerous to fight. He shot off another massive ball of web across her bruising body, sticking her to the ground like super glue. "Carrie stop this please...just relax before you do something you'll regret...like killing me..." Peter continued to beg his cousin as blood poured from Carrie's nose. "Oh I won't regret it Babe..." Carrie replied tearing apart Peter's webbing and quickly slamming him through a glass window. She continued to throw Peter against wall after wall, window after window like a rag doll, shredding his suit. Carrie finally tossed him back outside into an old ship yard, leaving him blooded and battered in massive cloud of rubble and dust.

"Sorry Peter...but it's better this way...without you in my families way..." Carrie said as she was caught off guard by yet more webbing, literally sweeping her off her feet and knocking her skull against the pavement. Peter leaped back into air and pulled his cousin along with him using his best yo-yo skills, flipping her around and tossing her into a glass window. "Sweet Revenge Carrie-HaHa-oh my back..."Peter said to himself as he winced in pain. "You think this a game Peter, ITS NOT!" Carrie shrieked as the a concussive blast of energy, leveled half warehouse, and everything in it as Carrie attempted to practically punch Peter's head off his shoulders mid-flight, before Peter instinctively ducked out of the way. The two kids continued to fight across the docks and warehouses of this Oscorp Facility, both fighting for the same cause, fighting for the same person. Blood, sweat, and tears streamed down bodies, "How have we gotten here?" Peter thought to himself, while fighting to survive.

He still remembers the day he meet her, she was so beautiful, so innocent. Peter misses that girl, he misses her so much. Carrie and Peter became very tired very quickly, the maniac C.K had already taken a lot out of them, both emotionally and physically. The two cousins battle eventually began to slow down to holt, as they both felt as if they would pass out, from either pain, blood loss, or exhaustion, it was hard to tell which it was. "...You ever think...about that day you first killed...to think if we hadn't...dragged you out to that movie...things might be...a lot different?" Peter ask still standing his ground. "I don't know why your trying to give up our son..." Carrie taunted, wiping her nose clean of blood. "CARRIE WE DON'T HAVE CHOICE WE HAVE TO DO THIS!" Peter screamed at the top of lungs. "Theirs always a choice...and your choice was wrong..." Carrie replied looking dead into Peters bruised eyes. "Well then theirs no remedying this current situation is their..." Peter said hunching over in exhaustion.

The two kids stared each other down, fire and rubble spreading all around them. Carrie looked at him, with hate, raw, emotionless hatred. She still remembered the day she meet him, he was so weird. In that cute kind of way, he protected her, watched over her, like a superhero would; so it came quiet the shock when it turned out he was one. She misses the old Peter, she truly loved that boy, she misses that boy, so much. Carrie stared him dead in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity, her cold gaze, and expressionless face, for some, reason the name Margret, came to Peter's mind when looking into his cousins eyes.

"...It was lovey getting to know you, Cuz..." Carrie said breaking the growing tension as she gripped at her cousin throat, telekinetically choking the life out of him, slowly, and painfully, allowing her to watch him die. "...Ca, rrie, stop...please-ah..." Peter pleaded, again shooting her in the face with large ball of webbing, knocking her to the ground hard. She moaned in pain as Peter collapsed beside her, unconscious, and barely alive. Both of them laid side by side, Carrie and Peter, both left unconscious, both left in pan, and both left to die. "We...we've come a long way haven't we Carrie..." Peter said, slipping in and out of his comatose state.

"...I miss my Cuz...I loved her...So Much..."

The Following Day

"Pete...Pete...hey come one rise and shine bud..." Tony said waving a piece of bacon around Peter's nose. "WHAT HAPPEN!" Peter shrieked jumping out of bed, "Relax, sit back down in the bed please...thank you..." Tony replied nudging Peter towards his restaurant quality breakfast. "That was quite the night last night huh...you really did a great job...saving and Carrie, then...saving yourself from Carrie...it almost makes me wanna call you an Avenger...almost..." Tony said letting some sun shine onto his young friends pale face. "Where is she?" Peter hesitantly asked ignoring his breakfast, and the smell of hot chocolate and pancakes, didn't lasts very long though. "...Gone...disappeared...no one knows where she is...but trust me...everybody, in the world, is looking for her..." Tony said with a heavy heart. "I ah, got ya a new suit by the way...patch it up, gave it a few new tricks...made a little cooler looking...after can't be a superhero wearing...that, onesie thing..." Tony smirked trying take Peter's mind off the whole situation.

"...Wheres...my son?" Peter asked with a nervous grin. "...I think it best for everyone considered if you don't have that information...you can ask all you want but...not gonna tell you...just like I'm not gonna tell Aunt May...but he's safe, trust me...we got him...he'll be okay." Tony said with a surprisingly serious tone. "I know what your thinking though, its a little convenient that...Ben being taken, and C.K's rampage happened on the same night...right?" Tony asked getting back to usual cheeky self. "But...what happened...C.K working with those guys?" Peter replied, having to much of a headache to form coherent thought. "Working, for those guys...while C.K was causing chaos...the military and the cops would be working extra hard to take em out...leaving...the hotel Ben was staying in...a little more vulnerable to hit out...and I guess C.K'S idea of chaos is to get even with Carrie, "Tony explained in great detail. "You have to understand every since people learned of what Ben was capable of their have been a lot of people who want that power for themselves, their are some bad apples in the military...the government...but...that won't happen again Pete, kay..." Tony finished resting his hand on Peter's shoulder with a smile. "You know um...Ben did something to me last night...he-he um...talked to me...through, like my worst nightmares or something..." Peter admitted laughing. "It's like when a baby cries...they cry for their mommy or daddy right...well apparently...when, he does that...ah, weird stuff happens in my head..." Peter continued still trying to laugh off last nights chaos. "Honestly Pete...I rather not know what the kid can do." Tony replied finally deciding to give Peter some much need alone time. "Get some rest Pete...you deserve it." Tony said smiling as he closed Peter's bedroom door behind him.

New Zealand

Carrie sat at a local bus station, in the middle of the night, in the middle no where, in a country far, far from home. She sat alone, with tears in her eyes and blood on her shirt. Ben was gone, and she was now on the run, for everyone in the entire world it seemed. She will find him, she didn't care how long it took, she would find him. Why didn't she grave him back when she had the chance. She hated herself for once again letting her emotions get the better of her; but she was to weak to fight, her only option at this point was to flee. So she did, she flew across the world and didn't stop until felt a temperature of air she had never felt, the cool breeze of fresh New Zealand air. She could be happy here, she could grow old in this land, grow old with son at her side. "I will get back...I promise...I will find my way back to you...my little Ben Parker Jr..."

Carrie slowly stood back to her feet and smile with blooded lips, Ben was gone, but not for long. Carrie promised herself, she would healing up better than ever, and become more powerful than any Avenger could ever dream of being. Carrie White good and dead, truly dead. The Rage was her new name, her only name; her real name. She looked up at the stars, like she use to, and imagined herself among them. "One day Peter Parker...I swear to god...I'll kill you...I'll kill you..." Rage said to herself angrily, with clenched fists. She tried to be the good girl, she tried to be the like her old self again. But Peter, that boy has a gift, for bringing out the best, and worst in her. And as she looked up at the sky with smile across her face; one small tear streamed down her face as she simply said silently.

"...I Love You...My Little Ben Parker Jr..."

Later That Day

New York City

Peter and Aunt May had decided to visit Uncle Ben, something they hadn't done together in a good long while. Wiping tears from her eyes, Aunt May gently placed freshly picked flowers down against his gravestone. Peter kiss his Aunt on the cheek as he gave some much deserved time to herself with her husband. This past year had been hard her, it had hard for everyone. But after everything Peter had been through, all the pain Carrie and himself have caused, he definitely came out of it, strong; stronger than he had ever been before. Carrie was still out their somewhere, and Peter would be ready for her. Fate had given him amazing powers, both he and Carrie. And while they have definitely taken very different paths. Carrie White, will forever remain, one of most important people in Peter's life, she defined him, changed him; and helped make him into the man he truly need to be. The man Uncle Ben always said he could be.

"Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words. With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. This is my gift, my curse, who am I. I'm Spider-Man."

The End


	21. Episode Twenty One: Who Am I

Episode Twenty One: Who Am I

"Follow the teachings of God and receive his blessings, and so it shall be, that the seas will again become bountiful, and the raging storms will subside." - Carrie White

Sixteen Years Following

Fury Base, Twenty Five Miles Beneath Portland

"...Now Ben...please...tell me what I'm thinking..." The good doctor kindly asked his patient, while adjusting his glasses. "...I...don't want to do this anymore sir..." Ben shyly admitted, playing with his cords, attached to a large machine reading out his vital information. "Ben, please...just one more...and then we can be done with this...now, what am I thinking?" The Doctor pleaded with young Ben, offering him a kind smile. Ben was tired, more tired than he had been in a long time, all these tests, and challenges; he was exhausted. His thick blonde locks hung down his head, covering his eyes and various features on his face. "...New York City Pizza...your, your thinking of...New York style pizza..." Ben replied tapping his feet. "...Amazing, I do enjoy are time together Ben, you know that..." The Doctor exclaimed happily as he lightly punched Ben's shoulder, in a somewhat awkward yet friendly jester. "...May I, go now...sir?" Ben replied in a shy mumble, just loud enough to be heard.

"Yes of course...thank you Ben...these tests will soon be over son, just give it some more time...I know you hate them but, it's important research..." The Doctor explained before being cut off by his impatient young friend. "I know you've, told me this already...goo-goodnight, Dr Macher..." Ben said with a fake smile across his face as he staggered back through the hallways of the good doctors facility. "Hey, Chin up Ben...Smile...Do not walk through my halls looking all teenagery and shit." Dr Macher suggested tossing his pen at the back of his patients long thick roots, missing by about several feet. "...Whatever you say sir..." Ben replied giving the doctor a lazy wave goodbye.

The young man walked back towards his side of the headquarters. It was a long and pain staking walk, but today was one of those days Ben needed it. Over the last few days, Ben has been, haunted by these, images inside his subconscious. He couldn't escape from them, whenever he closed his eyes he saw them, a young boy, and a young girl; only slightly older than himself. They were his parents, he could feel it, he knew it to be true. But waking up every night in a cold sweat is no where near worth the troubles of seeing the faces of unfamiliar ghosts in his head, every so often; not even close. "...Save Me...Father..." Those words play back and forth inside his head, everyday. They felt so familiar, those words almost felt like memories, like snapshots in his past; it always annoyed Ben how little he knew about himself, how little, they told him about himself. And with his nails firmly lodged into his scalp, he slowly decided to just, drop it, at least for one more day; besides, he had other problems to take care of right now. Like for example, his English assignment.

"BEN!" Missy shrieked out across the hallway, startling Ben's nerves, and causing his heart to violently skip a beat. She quickly fluttered over towards her best-est of friend with a smile on her face that practically lit up like the sunrise. Missy King, one of the few super powered kids other than Ben himself scattered across Fury Base. She wasn't so much a super model type of girl, but she was definitely attractive, in that super cute, super adorably sexy kind of way. Pale skin, blush cheeks, braces, and blonde hair; that was Missy, the one person Ben can always put his faith into; through think and thin. One of the few constants in Ben's life, and he always loved her for that.

"Your-not-trying-to-avoid-me-are-you?" Missy said with slight giggle in her voice as she forcefully rapped her arms around Ben's center, knocking the wind out of him. "...Why would I try and avoid you?" Ben replied wrapping his arm around young Missy's shoulders. "Um, no reason...just-you know...some people around here, they startin to say your gonna try and, you know leave...please tell me your not...gonna try and leave; I know you-you asshole, don't you, fffreaking leave me alone here." Missy demanded, being half serious about the whole thing, punching Ben repeated in the gut. "I'm...not going nowhere..." Ben assured his friend with a sincere smile.

"You better not you bastard...your the only good thing I got in this messed up ass place..." Missy said clenching her fist and staring Ben dead in the eyes. "...Do you remember, when we were younger...I always told you about, those images I would have?" Ben asked pulling her over to the side, away from anyone's sight. "...What so, that's why you've been such a douche recently...cause you been getting those flashes again?" Missy repeated checking around the corner for any possible eavesdroppers. "I thought you stopped having those when you were like...seven or something, wait you haven't told anyone have you?" Missy didn't let up on him, he took a second to release one last deep breathe before continuing with the, apparent interview. "I only tell you my secrets Missy...and besides, I didn't think I wanted them to know about it before...I don't think I want them to know about it now..." Ben replied with a heavy heart.

"I don't blame you for it Benny...so what are you gonna do then?" Missy repiled nudging his arm. "...My, Little, Ben Parker Jr..." Ben said to himself, confused at the words that had escaped his mouth. "Say what now?" Missy responded with a slight chuckle in her voice. "No just...something that just came to my head I guess..." Ben said awkwardly smiling as he sped down the hall trying to avoid more death stares from his impatient best friend. He turned around a coner, only to be meet face to face with young Missy yet again. "...Did you really think you could run from me?" Missy taunted with a pround smile.

Ben smiled back as he began to feel sudden flashes of images and voices playing out inside his head, like a storm of nightmares inside his subconscious. "Ben...whats-whats wrong?" Missy pleaded with her friend as he doubled over, scream in pain. "MY MOTHER!" Ben adtimted as old memories began to reappear inside his head, memories he never knew he had. "What...what about her?" Missy replied trying to help Ben back to his feet. "...She's, Here..." He stated blankly as his spider sense started buzzing like crazy.

The base began to shake violently, bending and cracking under its own weight, as if something was, ripping it right out of the ground. "BENNY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Missy screamed as ceiling began to collapse around them. "NO IT'S NOT ME IT'S CARRIE..." Ben replied starting to hear the sound of his mothers heart, beating faster and faster by the minute. "...Carrie?" Missy repeated confussed before being struck in the head by a large bolder of cement and steel, killing her instintly.

"MISSY!" Ben shrieked, jumping over to her lifeless body. Blood puddled around her body as warm tears streamed down young Ben's face. "...Missy...Please god don't leave me...MISSY..." Ben pleaded with her corps as he held her tight in his grip. "MR PARKER...YOU NEED TO GET TO A SAFE PLACE, NOW!" an officer called out in a panic before he was, engulfed in flames. Ben could feel death across the base; pain, suffering, and then death. He brokedown inside Missys arms as the large facility was forcefully ripped out of the dirt and slammed down onto the surface, finaly bringing the destruction to an end.

Missy was Ben's rock in a world where he didn't know his place, where he didn't know where he belongs. And while that name, Carrie White, was new to him, it did sound, surprisingly familiar. Flashes of this womens history played out inside his head. He had always wonder about where he came from, who his parents where; but not now, not now that one of them has taken, everything from him. And while this, Carrie White, was the women who gave birth to him, she couldn't be more of a stranger.

"Missy...oh god...I'm..I'm so, so sorry..." Ben mumbled through his sobs as a section of wall was torn away from the the large pile of rubble and fire that once was Fury Base. As the dust cleared and the sunlight shined into the open hole, the shadow of figure quickly appeared, with clenched fists and broken chains attached to handcuffs, hanging from her wrists. Ben looked up, as anger boiled up inside him. His lip quivered and his hands shoke at the sight of, what he could only assume was Carrie White. How could not be. He allowed more tears to flow down his cheeks, as he hesitintly returned to his feet, meeting his Mother, eye to eye

She looked terrible, like she had just escaped from six feet under. Dirt, mud, and blood stained her otherwise old looking orange jumpsuit. Fresh cuts and bruises around her face, burn scars across her body. Who was this women, but he knew who this women was; every detail of her life, everything she had seen, everything she had done, and everthing she keeps to herself; was his now. A look of shock and fear appeared across her face as Missy King, laid dead in her sons arms. "...Look at what you've done Carrie...look at it..." Ben spoke up, with no fear to speak of, none at all. "Peter tried his best with you Mother he tried...and look at what has happened to you...look at what you've turned into..." Ben continued, wiping at his eyes.

The Rage, she looked at her son joy in her eyes, her little Ben Parker Jr, was all grown up now. All grown up, and looking at her with hate in his eyes. Carrie had become reckless again, just like when she was younger, many innocent people had died today, and it was her fualt. After all this time, Rage was just back to her old ways. "I'm...I'm sorry Ben...but we have to go...we have to sweetie..." Carrie assured her son, shyly drapping her arms over Ben's back. "Take...your hands off me Carrie..." Ben demanded, gritting his teeth.

"Ben...I've searched for you...my whole life...my whole life...and now I've found you...I'm, never...never gonna let you go again baby...please...come with me...Missy...Missy was a, victim of a terrible accident, that I caused...please just let me explain..." Carrie pleaded with her son, "You don't have to explain...I know...everthing about you Mother...everything..." Ben replied, staring at Missy's body.

"Carrie I have been, fine...without you in my life his long...I don't need you now...do You, HEAR ME!" Ben said with rage in his heart. "But I need you though...I...need you...My Little Ben Parker Jr...Missy ah...I'm truly sorry...but we have to go...please come with me..." Carrie pleaded with her son. "COME WITH YOU...DO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'VE DONE, DO YOU...STAY AWAY FROM ME MOTHER, JUST STAY AWAY...LOOK AT MISSY, NO LOOK AT HER, YOUR NOT MY MOTHER...YOU'VE BECOME A MONSTER...STAY AWAY FROM ME..."

"CARRIE, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

To Be Continued


	22. Episode Twenty Two: Family Reunion

Episode Twenty Two: Family Reunion

Ben and Carrie walked across the woods of Portland in absolute silence, Carrie followed her son like a lost puppy as he carried young Missy's corpse in his arms, not willing to let her go. "What are you planning on doing with her?" Carrie asked breaking the tension. "I'm gonna have her buried, with my hands if I have to..." Ben answered with pain in his voice, "I'm sorry Ben...for all you've been though...if anyone understands...I do...I've had bad people destroy my life too...but you already know that right, we...know everything about each other, yeah?" Carrie said catching ner sons attention, "So...so you admit that your far from a good person..." Ben replied with rage in heart.

"Sweetie I stopped having illusions of my innocence a long time ago...I'm not good...I just...want a chance to spend sometime with my son, I'm really am sorry about Missy..." Carrie said as Ben finally dropped his best friend down to the grass. "You don't need to spend time with me, you know me as well as I know myself now...you got what you wanted ...oh and wrong..." Ben paused for a second before daring to finish his sentence. "...There is good in you...you have the ability, to do good...but thats about it..." Ben said brushing Missy's hair from her face. "Well I guess you know me better than I know myself baby..." Carrie said with a shy smile. "I know how much she, meant to you...you, lost your virginity to each other, right...I...I'll help you lay her to rest..." Carrie suggested with tears in her eyes.

"NO...I'm fine Mother, thank you..." Ben snapped back, startling Carrie as the trees cracked and broke in his anger. "Just, stand there and...I'll...lay her down to sleep..." Ben demanded, holding back his anger, as best he could. He didn't know what to do without her, or where to go from here. Carrie had taken everything from him, and while he would love nothing more then to get rid of her. He couldn't argue the good he felt within this women. Peter had tried his best with her; but maybe she was worth trying to help after all. She was his Mother after all, and if anyone can get through to her, it would be her son. Ben could do it, he knew he could do it.

However, as Ben was preparing to honor his friend, suddenly his usual buzzing sensation crept up the back of his skull. "Spider sense..." Ben mumbled to himself as he suddenly heard movement in the trees. Bullets coming from every direction shot out from the bushes as Carrie quickly stopped them, midflight. She quickly fired them back, killing everything in their path. "We have to move sweetie...they'll be coming for you as well, they probably think you did it...or at least, they think you help Momma to destroy that hell hole..."

Carrie explained before blessing Missy with God's protection, she had long abandoned her faith, but giving this girl a prey. It was almost second nature to her, it was all she could think of doing at that moment. "What makes you say that..." Ben asked, not really requiring an answer. "Can't you just read my thoughts, and figure out how?" Carrie said with a faint smile. "I...won't leave her..." Ben proclaimed, with tears in his eyes. "...I've done terrible things...this is just another ticket to hell for me...I am, truly, sorry...I didn't think, there were, others...like you in that place...when I found out you were there I let my emotions get the better of me, I was, stupid I..." Carrie repeated, wiping her son's tears.

"You've apologized already Mother...that doesn't change what you did..." Ben replied with deep exhale. "There's nothing left here for me anymore...I'm leaving this city, whatever city this is..." Ben said kissing the top of Missy's forehead. "You can come with me if you want...show me how " Ben continued as more flashes of Carrie's early life surged through his mind. "...If...this is...what you want my son...so shall we, lay Missy to rest..."

Later That Evening

"All units, be on the look out for the infamous Carrie White, suspect consider extremely dangerous, shoot to kill permissions granted."

"Not that that would stop you anyway bastards." Carrie said angrily while listening to her new police scanner. Both Ben and Carrie had managed to take refuge inside a hotel room, with or without permission while they.

Managed to get cleaned up and dressed into some new clothes. "They haven't said a word about me all day..." Ben commented with slight nervousness in his voice. "The rest of the world doesn't know you exist...not yet anyway...thats what we have to prevent...the world thinking you're as bad as me..." Carrie replied gazing out at Portland's skyline. "How do we stop the world from doing that?" Ben asked with clenched fists.

"There is one thing you can do..." Carrie said silently with her son bearly able to hear her. "You know its, not a big shock, that they would blame me for this...I never trusted them, and they always knew I wanted to escape...see the real world...those guys...they were corupt to the bone..." Ben said angrily. "The bad people in this world far outweigh the good, the bad things in this world, far outweigh the good...for such a beautiful world we live in, why is it so ugly when we really look at it?"

Carrie said like she was speaking from experience. "You know they know I didn't do it right...their just using this as an excuse to get me under their microscopes again...but this time, what they do to me, will be considered, legal." Ben said resisting the urge to punch a wall.

Ben slumped down onto the edge of the bed releasing another long breathe. "Why, why now...after all these years...why do you show up now?" Ben said to himself, still trying to block out the flashes inside his head. Carrie paused for a second with fear in her eyes, she studded for a second before attempting to answer. "...Benny...I've seen a, alot of evil in this world, but, not alot, like this..." Carrie replied, thinking back to the, good times.

"...Thanos?" Ben replied, being only half serious. "...No...not something so simple..." Carrie said in response. Ben took a second to think, before a moment of realization swept over him, like a bullet to the chest. "...The...the suit?" Ben hesitantly suggested , afraid to be granted an answer.

"The suit...that thing is coming for you, or one of them at least..." Carrie said resting her hand against her son's knee "A few weeks ago...the suit and I, had a little reunion...now it wants you...I would die before I let it get to you..." Carrie continued gazing over at her old prison rags. "Why would it want me?" Ben replied nervously. "You are Peter Parkers son..." Carrie said with a fake smile, "Good to know it doesn't hold a grudge..."

Nine Years Earlier

Carrie laid in her less than comfortable padded cell. Her bruised face told the entire story, another day, another beatdown courtesy of the bulked up guards. She tried to sleep as best she could through the cracked ribs while a strom brewed outside her window. That's when it came, slithering through the bars of her window. Like a spider to it's prey. "...Carrie..." A voiced whispered inside her ear, a chill crept up her spine, and a feeling of heartache and sadness took over her soul. "...Peter?" Carrie said confused, it was that voice, it belonged to Peter Parker.

She looked across her cell, only to see nothing but darkness and shadows. Carrie felt this strange mix of emotions in her body; anger and pain, but also had a sense of, freedom and excitement. It was like she felt stronger, and weaker, at the same time. Her mind was hijacked by violent images. She dug her nails into floor as the black monstrosity spread across her arms. She could she Uncle Ben, clear as day, being shoved down to the ground, slamming his head to the pavement. Peter stood over his Uncle, with a gun in his hand, and a cold gaze in his eyes.

Carrie watched her Uncle die, over and over again inside her head. This monster, it began to engulf her entire body. Her eyes shot open as the creature clawed at her skin, desperately needing more, more of Carrie White. The young woman was powerless to stop this poison from spreading as she soon disappeared into its grip. It had come for her, it always, comes for her, she can never escape from it. This thing had changed Peter, Carrie was not gonna let herself be a prisoner to it as well, she couldn't. "GET OFF ME, GET OFF, AHH...HELP, NO..."

Her vision went black, and she suddenly woke up downtown. "...Where am I?" She hesitated before really taking in her surroundings. She found herself sitting on top the Hollywood sign, looking out towards Los Angeles. She felt, amazing, better than she ever felt in her whole life. This power was, intoxicating, she could have never imagined, the level of power she was capable of. "Oh...Peter ha...keeping, all this power...to yourself...naughty, naughty...naughty..." Carrie said to themselves with laughter in their voices.

Carrie looked at themeselves with, some fear, but mostly joy. They looked, and sounded, like the devil himself, brought to mankind to rain down fire and brimstone; to raise hell itself, and bring down the gates of heaven. "Well Momma...you alway's told us we were the devil incarnate...finally right about something, we see..." Carrie said, laughing to themselves.

They launched themeselves into the air, with such a force that it even surprised them. The way they moved, the way they laughed, it was scary but so much fun. Dark thoughts invaded their mind, thoughts that they never knew they had. "...What is, happening to us, me, whats, whats happen to me, us-Ah, GET OUT OF OUR HEAD!" Carrie demanded as more twisted emotions took control of her mind.

Carrie tried her best to fight these feelings, but by then it was too late. The power was to, hard to resist. A smile appeared across the faces. They were happy now the way they were. And now that this, power of the devil, pumped through their vains. Nothing, nothing, will stand in their way, to get back their son.

"We love you...our little Ben Parker Jr..."

Present Day

"Do you know what it's like having that shit, pump through your vains...sharing them with your own blood, it never leaves you...even to this day I can still feel it inside my bones...it's like an addiction...I, have alot of scars...but nothing beats that one..." Carrie said shamefully looking down at her feet. "Show me your scars..." Ben said with worry in his voice. "...What?" Carrie responded, confused by the request. "I need to see them, show me your scars Mother...please..." Ben repeated with a nervous glare. "...um...o, okay..." Carrie hesitated, dragging herself back to her feet.

She slowly removed her shirt, and Ben was shocked at what he saw. His Mother's body, it was destroyed, large gaping cuts and bullets wounds that had long dried up, scars and burns across her back and arms, and god knows where else. Bones that had had beem broken over and over, more blood loss than anyone could ever imagine, these are just a few of this young womens scars, her wounds. And Ben was left absolutely dumbstruck.

"...You know what's funny...most of these scars happened...before I meet your father..."

To Be Continued


	23. Episode Twenty Three: Those Who Follow

Episode Twenty Three: Those Who Follow

Seattle

The Rage slammed down to the streets bellow, with a devilish grin wrapped around her face. The voice in her head calmed her, it relaxed her, motivated her. She walked down the streets of Seattle with a seductive strut, almost imitating a cat. Her hair waved free and her eyes shined bright with stars. "Rage, what are we doing here,children NEED TO FIND OUR LITTLE BEN PARKER JR!" The voice inside her head shriek with irritaton.

"Relax...We've got time to kill, you know he can't run from us, no one can..." Rage replied giggling to herself as everyone who shared the sidewalk she stood on, looked at her like she was crazy, or on drugs. "His bitch of a mother is already on the move, I've felt it, what are we planning on doing when she fly's away with her boy...I'm getting bored of playing cat and mouse I want him, his power, WE NEED IT, Now..." The monsterios voice taunted, rattling inside the young Rages head.

"Oh calm down...The Rage dosn't scare...because you and I both know...this Rage has something the O.G dosn't...I have you..." The very young girl stated proudly with a chuckle of laughter under her breathe.

She raced into a small toy shop around the corner and started to search through the endless fields of plastic and snotty nosed children. The voice inside her head quickly became more and more impatient by the minute, it was beginning to seem like this girl was not worth the effort. The suit had given her power, but maybe it should take it back, share this power with someone else. Problem was though, it couldn't, it needed her anger, her hatred. Not many people had it like this girl; it felt good, it was like.

A drug for it. And as much as the voice was annoyed by Rage, it loved listening to her feelings regarding Carrie White, after all.

Who else could hate Carrie White, as much as they did, together.

Meanwhile

New York City

Ben for the first time in his life was able to explore the real world. Fresh Air, Sunlight, Television, New Types of Food, Movie's, it was like a whole new world. It was a whole new world, "...Benny...are you okay?" Carrie asked resting her hand gently on her sons back. Ben was stood frozen in his tracks as he glanced inside a window advertising toy's for kids. He saw an army of children inside the store all racing towards what seemed like the hottest thing to buy right now. "...Do...do you want me to...buy you one?" Carrie offered sarcastically. "No I don't want you to buy me one Mothe, Mom, thank you..."

Carrie smiled and kissed her son on the forehead as they continued down the street. Ben walked only a few feet before noticing his Mother's eyes watching him intently, "...Mom...what are you looking at..." Ben asked as a shy grin appeared on Carrie's face. "...I'm looking at my beautiful boys face...oh your such an cute little baby once...I wish I could just, hold you one more time..." Carrie admitted happily, cuddling her own torso. "MOM!" Ben screamed in embarrassment causing his Mother to burst into laughter.

Carrie was unnaturally happy to be with her son, but at the same time, she was a little saddened to see him to way the was. Pale, messy blonde curtains, skinny as a whip, and a look in his baggy eyes like he hadn't sleep in a month. Carrie always thought she looked bad back in high school, but Benny, he was pushing it. "So do mind asking what were doing back in New York...I rather not have to read people's thoughts...especially not yours..." Ben spoke up breaking the sudden silence.

"Just trying to avoid the suit sweetie...you know giving myself some to find a plan since I can't..." Carrie paused for a second as she thought of how to break it to her already nervous son. "...I can't, my, power's, don't, work on the suit..." She admitted clenching her eyes shut. "So that's why The Rage is running scared..." Ben replied nervously. "Um...you're father had the same problem, the suit seems to be, immune to certain, gifts, you're dad's spider sense, my, telekinesis...and the problem is, is that, when the suit latched onto me, it ah, copied my abilities so now any new host of the suit will, have my power's too...and Pete's, just much, much stronger...and neither one of us can stop it so...were running for now okay..."

Carrie explained fearfully watching the skies. "So...this thing wants me because...it's pissed about what my father did to it?" Ben asked feeling a little confused. "Well yes but, this isn't the same suit that you're father dealt with, it's one of its, children...it craves power, hatred, vengeance...it feeds off these things and it's always looking for more, and who has more power than you...the fact that, you're our son...is all the sweeter for its sick mind..." Carrie replied thinking back to her time as one of it's many prisoners.

Ben looked at his Mother with concern in his eyes. This women was a complete stranger to him, and yet he knew everything about her. All her memories and experiences were still flashing through his head as they spoke. The black suit, or more like, suits. They were very much part of the Parker clan by this point. And though Ben had never in his life come into contact with these things. He somehow knew what it was like for his Mother, he could feel her pain, and her pleasure caused by these, things. He could feel the ache of the leftover black substance still running though his Mother's vain's, like an ich she couldn't scratch, an addiction she couldn't beat.

"...So who's got the suit now...obviously it's...someone who hates you as much as the suit probably does...after you, did what you did to it..." Ben said walking his Mother into an alleyway, "...I, I've made a lot of enimies...it could be anyone...but, its, probably someone that hates me more than most...the suit would love that..." Carrie replied feeling a headache coming on, as the voice inside her mind still tried taunting her, still tried winning her over. "Oh Carrie...don't you understand...I can take care of the other for you...just let me out, to have some us time..." The monsterios voice offered, as it's cries of laughter practically echoed inside her head.

Meanwhile

The Rage sat on top the Seattle Space Needle with her feet kicking in the wind; and her hair blowing into her face as she listened to music on her retro as ever IPod, that thing was older than her but she didn't care to much, it still sounded as good as anything else these days, at least in her opinion. "Why are we still here Rage...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The voice shrieked inside her head as a smile appeared across the young girls face. "I'm looking for them right now...just me a second...and we'll find them..." She replied happily turning up the volume a little to try and block out Mr big scary voice, as it's always refers to.

Excitement swept over her as the cracked Ipod screen read, "Mos Def & Massive Attack - I Against I" "Oh Shut Up, Shut Up This is My Song, SHUT YOUR FACE SCARY VOICE!" Rage demanded as she turned up the volume even more.

 _"I-Ya, I Against I, Flesh of My Flesh and Mind of My Mind, Two of A Kind But One Won't Survive. My Images Reflect in The Enimies Eye and His Images Reflect in Mine The Same Time."_

 _"I-Ya, I Ya, I Against I, Flesh of My Flesh and Mind of My Mind, Two of A Kind But One Won't Survive."_

 _"Right Here is Where The End Gon' Start At, Conflict, Contact 'n' Combat, Fighters Stand Where The Land is Marked At, Settle The Dispute About Who The Livest, Three Word Answer Whoever Survive This."_

 _"Only One of Us Can Ride Forever So You And I Can't Ride Together, Can't Live or Can't Die Together, All We Can Do is Collide Together. So I Skillfully Apply The Pressure, Won't Stop Until I'm Forever, One."_

Suddenly, flashes of New York City surged through young Rages brain. "Oh-Found Them...their in The Big Apple."

"Trying to work out a plan...their thinking about maybe using fire, maybe using sound, or maybe using some outside help, ha, they don't know were totally dropping in on their conversations. "Well what are you waiting for Sadie...get moving..." The voice inside her head suggested as thunder began crackling above Rages head. She bit her lip and slowly kissed the top of her sliver cross, with a slight look of sadness in her eyes.

Finally, this was gonna happen, it had to happen. The voice scratched at back of her skull, desperately wanting to be let out, Rages emotions were finally boiling over, and the suit was loving ever minute of it. "RAGE, LET ME, TAKE CONTROL FOR AWHILE, LET ME OUT...Let, let yourself...rest..." The voice suggested angrily. Rage thought it over for a second before quickly rejecting the idea. "...No this is something, I'll handle, by myself...but thank you My Big Scary Voice..." Rage replied taking off into the sky, breaking the sound barrier behind her.

Rage tried her best to contain her emotions, the suit would always try and control her when she got like this, the only thing that she really hated about it was that. But she couldn't complain to much, after all, the suit was always there for her, it listened to her. Since she can remember it's always been there, it was almost weirdly like her family. She just needed to be to herself right now. And as she powered through the rain and the storm. She continued to listen to her music, with tears in her eyes. Streaming down her face.

 _"A Door Step Where Death Never Come, Spread Across Time Til My Time Never Done, And I'm Never Done, Walk Tall, Why Ever Run. When They Move If I Ever Come. Bad Man Never Fret The War, Tell 'Em Come General We Have The Stock, The Mad Fire Burn."_

 _"I-Ya, I Against I, Flesh of My Flesh And Mind of My Mind, Two of Kind But One Won't Survive. My Images Reflect in The Enemies Eye, And His Images Reflect in Mine The Same Time."_

 _"I-Ya, I-Ya I against I, Flesh of My Flesh And Mind of My Mind, Two of A Kind But One Won't Survive."_

Meanwhile

Ben and Carrie sat on top the Statue of Liberty, eating fast food and reminiscing, something neither really ever gets to do much of. "...Mom...can you...tell me more about my...dad...I mean where he came from, what kind of person he was, I always, wondered about you guys..." Ben admitted shyly looking down at the sea. "Don't you already know?" Carrie replied confused by his question. "There's only, so much information I can take in at once...and honestly, I want to hear you talk about him..." Ben said with a nervous glare. Carrie smiled at her son's cuteness and gently graved one of his shaking hands. She slowly rubbed his skin with her finger, and hesitantly began to speak for the first time in awhile, about Peter Parker.

"...Well...it all started...when I was, very young...sixteen years old...that's when I meet you're Father...he was ah, he wasn't always so...Peter like...believe it our not there was a time when our story, wasn't so, complicated." Carrie explained with a faint smile.

"...And believe it or not...there was a time when me and him, were nothing more to each other than just...Cuz..."

To Be Continued


	24. Episode Twenty Four: Fear The Reaper

Episode Twenty Four: Fear The Reaper

Two Years Earlier

Carrie tried her best to pretended she was asleep while her Mother walked up and down her room, refusing to leave her side for one second. "Oh god, please go away Momma..." Carrie thought to herself growing more and more nervous by the minute. Finally after what seemed like a whole night gone, Margaret decided to aggressively step out for her daughter's bedroom, slamming the door behind her. It always gave Carrie the chills how her Mother could just, switch emotions on a dime like that.

However

A smile quickly flashed across her face as Peter suddenly appeared outside her window, with a large paper bag in his hand. She jumped back up to her feet and softly slid open the glass frame, trying not make a single sound. "...Hi..." Peter awkwardly greeted her with a goofy smile. "Hey Pete...I'm sorry you were waiting so long, Momma is a...you know..." Carrie replied just as awkward as her cousin did. "No it's cool, it's nice out here, peaceful...you should try it some time..." Peter suggested still sitting in the windowsill.

"Um...maybe ha, so you gonna come in...it's getting cold in here..." Carrie said impatiently while trying to keep herself warm. "You sure that's not just Aunt Margaret?" Peter joked as he tossed Carrie one of his old hoddies. "Whats this for?" She asked quickly wrapping it around her body anyway not being able to stand this cold mourning temperature. "Well it's, super beautiful outside...and you know your...beautiful...I kinda thought it...went together you know." Peter said smiling his goofy smile.

Carrie shyly nodded her head in response. "...no..." was all she was able to let out as she slowly back away from the open window. "Hey it's okay...were just going up to roof, that's it...come on...it will be cool..." Peter assured her nervously. "No...Mo-Momma will kill me if she..." Carrie tried to explain before she felt a warm hand touch her own. "Trust me...it's an awesome night out tonight...you can totally see the stars...you know if you focus on them hard enough it...it kinda feels like you're in the opening to a Star Wars movie." Peter joked gently tugging his cousin closer towards him.

Even though Carrie had no idea what he was talking about. She took one deep breath and decided to put her trust in someone for once. After all this was her house, and what fun is it if she can't hang out on the roof of her own house with her friends. And if Carrie White was gonna do something stupid, she'd gladly do it with Peter Parker. The two kids climbed onto the roof, and laid down on blanket Peter had prepared, a Star Wars blanket, of course.

"...Peter...I'm sorry about, what my Momma is putting you through...you probably want to go back to New York, right?" Carrie admitted allowing her paranoid mind to get the better her. Carrie was sure Peter didn't really like her that much, no way he could, who could like Carrie White. "No I, I don't want to go back...like at all, I was kinda angry at Aunt May for randomly dumbing me here sure but, if I knew I would...be living with someone like you...I would have begged her to come alot sooner..." Peter replied brushing Carries hair with his finger.

"Wha, What Do You Mean Someone Like Me!" Carrie replied enraged, being an easily offended girl. Peter smiled and Carrie resisted the urge to beat him up. "I meant that you're...devious, cheeky, sweet, sometimes funny, easy to hang with, super cute...and best of all, your sexy...and you just, get me..." Peter said nervously but, still trying to be like Tony. Carrie blushed like she never blushed before. First he calls her beautiful, now he calls her sexy. This was a truly scary moment in Carries life; she never expected the word sexy to come out of his mouth.

"...Um yeah...Ah, yeah, I think...your um...I think your sexy too..." Carrie replied awkwardly, feeling her heart beating like crazy. "I mean you're...I, I mean you're handsome and, stuff..." Carrie was completely embarrassed, she had never been, open about those types of feelings before. And she had idea of how to, talk dirty, if that's what their doing. "Yeah...I think your pretty handsome too Carrie..." Peter joked as his cousin had the opportunity to laugh at his stupidity, which she indeed took. "What?" Peter asked sounding almost serious.

"...Wait so you...you really want to be here, because of me, but really though...why...just because I'm...sexy, that isn't a good reason to stay in this town...away from your friends and stuff...what's so great about me, really?" Carrie said still sounding a tad bit paranoid, "...Because, your one of few people I've ever meet that I can really, talk to...about my life, my struggles and all that good stuff...you know cause, you would really understand them...I never had that before with girls...oh and plus, I'm pretty sure your my girlfriend, and I love you...very much..." Peter admitted shyly, feeling his palms fill up with sweat. "Oh god Pete why did you say, why did you say that, why did you SAY THAT!" Peter thought to himself, thinking for sure Carries gonna run in terror, away from her weirdo cousin.

"...I...I love you two...Pete..." Carrie replied smiling in absolute fear. She actually had a boyfriend, someone to share her life with. All of this was just so hard to believe, so much good was happening her these days, her luck was bound to turn. Peter hesitantly reached over quickly grave his a short, but sweet kiss. The two kids sat in an awkward silence for what was definatly the longest ten seconds of either of their lives before one of them finally had the guts to speak up.

"How are the test subjects doing?"

An older sounding voice asked looking through a large tinted window while leaning against his control panel, with a strange looking smile on his face. "The clones are all acting accordingly Professor...the original Peter and Carries memories have been perfectly installed but...may I ask why you're doing this exactly...I mean...why clone these two kids for...and more importantly why do you feel the need to have them re in act their counterparts, greatest hits..with respect of course...Professor Ulrich..." The young man resting at the control panel asked, sounding almost as nervous as those clones were right now. "Because son...we learn how Miss White thinks, acts, what her impulses are...what her weaknesses are...we learn how to beat her, and Oscorp...will finally have it's real test subject...oh relax kid...they might have their memories...but they don't actually have their powers...yeah..." Professor Ulrich replied resting his hands on the young mans tense shoulders.

"...Okay now...give me the feed from camera two please..."

Present Day

"My Father...he's dead...isn't he..." Ben asked honestly not knowing. "...I...I don't know...I haven't...talk to him in...years, but yes...he's probably...dead..." Carrie replied sounding, almost upset. "After we deal to the symbiote...maybe, I can take you to his place...we'll find out for ourselves..." Carrie suggested, afraid of what they might find. But as Carrie started to think more about what would be behind that door, when the time comes. She suddenly began to have wild flashes of a past, she knew wasn't hers.

"Oh Carrie...this, could have been your life..." A very familiar sounding voice called out, ringing through Carries head. "It's a shame everything you touch...burns..."

Ten Years Earlier

Carrie awkwardly stared at herself in the mirror. A smile crept up Sues face as she saw her best friends face turn a deep shade of red. "Oh...can...can you just...stand in for me up there Sue, please I...come on your better at this than I am..." Carrie pleaded not use to having so much makeup on her face. "Are you for real, Care...Pete don't want to marry me...look it's really easy okay you...just, stand up there and...go with the flow..." Sue said holding Carries shaking hands. "You watch to many movies..." Carrie replied with a grumpy look on her face. "And...you don't watch enough..." Sue fired back tightening up Carries dress a little more. "How...do I...look?" Carrie asked as Sue started to form a smug grin. "Damn Carrie...Nice Ass." Sue commented, with a giggle in her voice.

"Ah thanks..." Carrie replied feeling slightly embarrassed. "No really...seeing that tight little ass in that dress would make anyone want to bite into it..." Sue assured her shy best friend, while bitting at her lip. "You can stop being creepy now..." Carrie suggested as Sue tried her best not to burst out laughing. "I'm just messing with you baby, just trying to calm the nerves...relax okay...god you're getting married..." She reminded her, nudging at Carries shoulder. "Now are you ready to put a ring on that finger?" Sue asked trying to cheer her up. "...Yeah...totally ready..." Carrie shyly replied proudly smiling into her reflection. "Okay...I'm, I'm ready..." Carrie repeated taking a few long breaths.

Carrie looked amazing as she slowly walked that church floor. Not since her senior year prom at high school had she ever dressed this nice. She felt like a fish out of water completely, so many people looking at her smiling and snapping photos. This was her prom all over again, "Yeah, Go Carrie!" Tony called out proudly before he was quickly slammed in the chest by Steves arm, knocking the wind out of him. "Shut up...god Tony." Steve said in an irritated tone of voice. "You son of a bitch you broke my fucking heart, oh I can feel it, it's happening..." Tony moaned in pain, doubled over and holding his chest for dare life.

"I now pronounce you...man and wife...you may kiss the bride..." Thor proclaimed, winking at his two very young friends with a pearly white smile. Peter gently pressed his hands against Carries, the two kids look at each other with fear, excitement, and joy. Ben was finally gonna have a real family. And as Peter and Carries lips touched, and as the crowd cheered, and as the confetti flew. The two cousins, the two Avengers, the two lovers both knew, that this was the first day of their new life. A better life, the life, you don't deserve Carrie.

That voice continued taunted her relentlessly inside her own head. Carrie had felt these effects before, it was just like the way Ben did it when he was a baby. "Mom, What Wrong?" Ben demanded to know as a chill ran down his spin, as cold as ice, and as evil as the devil himself. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Carrie screamed in pain seeing her, "life", flash before her eyes. "Hello Benny..." A voice whispered out from behind. He turned around to see, Carrie, or at least, a much, much younger version. She had black hair, black clothes, and three demonic like tentacles hovering over her head. Her voice, it was young, but it was definitely Carries, but also, someone else's; it was like when she spoke, there where two voice coming out of her mouth. It was very faint, but another voice was definatly there. Who was this girl.

What was this girl.

"Ah, Who are you...are, are you...like...my sister, or...so-something like that?" Ben asked very nervously as he backed away from this clearly unhinged young girl.

"...Oh...Well I thought you would remember your own Momma...hmm my little Ben Parker Jr..."

To Be Continued


	25. Episode Twenty Five: Damaged Child

Episode Twenty Five: Damaged Child

Two Years Earlier

Oscorp Facility

Carrie sat in center of a large white room, tears streaming down her face. "...Miss White...how are you feeling?" The Professor asked with a kind smile. "...I...Want to see Peter...Please..." She pleaded almost bringing Ulrich to tears of his own. "It's okay child...don't cry it's okay..." Professor Ulrich assured her, wrapping her into a warm embrace. "Shh it's okay..Peter will here soon...don't cry it's okay." Ulrich was taken completely off guard these past few months, he couldn't believe these, clones, had such an effect on him. He somehow thought it be easy to do this one job, this one last job for the higher ups. Two clones of two kids he had nothing to do with, it wasn't his problem to take care of them. But he figured their better off in his hands, rather than, the big bosses.

"How's the clone doing?" One of the more, inexperienced scientists asked, poking his head into the room. Ulrich noticed Carries reaction to that statement, it infuriating him, but at the same time made him smile at how gutsy this kid was to just walk in and say that to their faces. "Please Mr Science Guy, she is a human being, goddamn you..." Ulrich replied humorously.

At that moment Carrie used all her strength to break out of this man's protective cradle. "...your one to talk...after what you did to, him and me..." Carrie spoke up trying her best to sound intimidating. "Ah, listen...Carrie" "Don't Call Me That...apparently that's someone else's name..." She quickly interrupted leaving the Professor dumbfounded. "...Fuck I'm suppose to call you then?" Ulrich replied sounding honestly confused. "No you know what, I don't care what you call me...because I'm leaving, and I'm taking Pe...my boyfriend with me..." Carrie proclaimed trying to hold back warm tears. "...I'm sorry...you can't leave...truth is it wasn't suppose to happen like this, you weren't ever suppose to know about your other half, ever...sorry you went through that." Ulrich admitted with saddened eyes.

And without saying another word, Carrie kicked the distracted Professor in groin, running as fast as she could.

Out through the hallways. "AH...Fucking pouring my heart out to you and you do that shit...Ah" Ulrich cried moaning in pain. Carrie ran across what seemed like a maze as the smell of fresh air seemed to grow stronger and stronger with every push. She ran down a small corner and slammed face first into Peter Parker, of all people. "Baby!" Carrie exclaimed happily as the two kids locked lips for a short time.

"We need to move..." Peter suggested graving Carrie by the hand as the two continued to sprint for their lives.

Meanwhile

Fury Base

Young Ben laid at his desk in a cold sweat, his eyes slammed shut dreaming, about what he could only guess were the worst nightmares he had ever had, and that says a lot. He heard the sounds of screaming and crying. Voices he had never heard before, begging him to stop. A city in flames, death, fear and chaos all around him. And in the back of his mind he saw himself, but changed. His clothes were, burned up, only the brown hoodie he wore was untouched. His eyes were, blood red and very large. And his face, it looked like his; but it was almost as if there was another just above it, like there was another face desperate to be seen. It had eight eyes, fangs, rage, it was hard to tell with him wearing the hood. But it was like something out of a horror movie.

He saw himself standing on, the moon, as he watched the world burn. With a look of pain, and satisfaction on his faces. Some type of, black substance floated dead, into space just above him. This nightmare, it was more than a nightmare, he could feel it. And just as the dream ended, and Ben was violently returned back to the land of the living, one final voice whispered inside his head.

"You were suppose to be better than us, Benny..."

"BEN!" Missy screamed impatiently, finally getting a response. "Class was over like ten minutes ago...meaning I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes now..." She said wiping at his face with her sleeve. Ben staggered to his feet and speed out to the hallway, leaving his friend confused and angry. But then again she was use to it by now, Benny was a weird guy, he always had been. He leaned up against a wall and froze in his place, trying his best not to throw up.

"So your suppose to be like..."

"...a god huh kid...well you know my dad, he use to kill gods..."

Ben over heard the local bad boy, David, once again teasing that new kid. This was the second time this weak, and by that point, Ben already hated this apparent fraud, this fake that was David.

He wasn't a bully, and he never really did anything to Ben himself or anyone else for that matter but; it was just the way he carried himself. His smug attitude; Ben didn't know him that well, but he knew he had changed into someone he's not. Someone that Ben knew he can never respect.

"Do you hate me?" Missy asked from out of the blue. Ben was far to lost in his train of thought for him to even pick up on Missy's questions. "HEY!" Missy said smacking Ben shoulder. Finally the two kids managed to make eye contact, and Ben could instantly see the frustration in Missy's face. "...I'm trying my best to look out for you..." Missy admitted almost like she was about to cry her little heart out.

"Hey Ben, come check this guy out man..." David blurted out as he yanked a piece of Benny's lose clothing. Upon physical contact however, David was more than a little surprised to see his arm burst into flames. Missy acted fast to help the poor kid as best she could while Ben sat back in amazement. The things he could do, they were far beyond anything any of the other rejects in here could do. Of course he didn't mean to did it, but at the end of the day, could he really be capable of doing this. So many times, Ben has thought that the world would be better if, someone like him, were in control of everything. People like David and these so called human beings running this prison, the petting zoo. If the world can't take care of itself, maybe Ben Parker could do it for them.

Though Ben would quickly shake these feelings off almost as fast as they appeared. Every time his mind went there, more and more it was harder to shake off. When you have so much power, the power of a god. It becomes hard to still identify yourself with normal people, and you become an outsider looking into a world of ants, a world you feel above. Which is why Ben had to test himself, to see he wasn't crazy, to see this power was really his. In his worst moments, when he was at his angriest, he'd think of a time when he was a little smaller. When he had a gun pointed to his own head and pulled the trigger hoping to stop the bullet before it meet his skull. He needed to be sure he was really this god he believed himself to be, he needed to know he wasn't crazy.

Missy looked over at Ben, just praying it wasn't him that started the fire. He was just standing there with his arms shaking, and his eyes clenched shut. "Benny...calm down..." Missy suggested with her arms in the air. Ben quickly reached out and hugged his friend, after all he put her through, she at least needed that. "Thank you for being such a good friend..." Ben whispered into her ear. He kissed her on the cheek, and then as usual disappeared down the hallways. "Yo did I, did I do something to piss him off?" David asked checking himself for any stray flames. "Ah that's Benny he's like that you know...he's all bottled up and stuff...it's, super hard to read what that guy's thinking half the time...god I wish I could read minds..." Missy replied trying to joke her way out of a stressful situation.

"But you know...this is Ben Parker we're talking about..."

Later That Day

"So Ben...staff tells you set an alien kid on fire...what was that all about?" The Professor asked laughing. "It was nothing...just a mistake..." Ben assured him angrily, but in all seriousness Ben was to focused on this guy then any else right now. This Professor was new, and around here that was a rear thing. This guy from the start has been rather interested in Ben more than anyone. "You know Mr Parker...I've been watching you for awhile...and I can see you have tons of...Rage, inside you...Please talk about good sir..." Ulrich suggested with a smile. "Have you ever made mistakes?" Ben asked, "...Sure, we all have are shit that we've done...people that hate us for it and, people that you hate for it...but so what, fuck them..." Ulrich said in a dismissive tone, brushing a piece of dirt off his pants.

"You know what you're problem is son...you stay in the past and don't move on...that's very dangerous for someone like you to do...constantly thinking about your past mistakes can, make you hateful, angry and, sometimes violent...trust me I know..." Ulrich replied noticing every last expression on young Ben's face. "It's not the past I'm worried about..." Ben said rising to his feet. "Oh, oh so it's...the opposite, you're afraid that you're gonna do some dumb shit down the line huh." Ulrich said excitedly blocking the door from Ben's path. "...I don't want to talk about it..." Ben mumbled looking down at his feet. "Ben...these are the years when a man changes into the man he's gonna become the rest of his life...just be careful who you change into...being so afraid of your past or your future that you can't live your life is not a good start to that train."

"...What life?"

Ulrich took note of that last sentence, it true. Ben didn't really have one down here did he. And at this point, Ben was not to far away from a breaking point. Maybe sometime outside these walls will do him good. Maybe Ulrich will consider, slipping some classified information to the real Carrie White. Maybe something will go wrong with her little dog leash contraption. Maybe some people will die, but at this point, Ulrich will do anything it takes to insure Ben Parker doesn't become this person. The Rage was bad enough but her son, he would be much, much worse, and honestly the world is not ready for another Thanos just yet.

"Now Ben before you go...how bout that blood sample..."

Meanwhile

Peter and Carrie had managed to escape out into streets in take refuge inside a junk yark just outside of town. Peter held his cousin close as she broke down his arms. Their whole life was just ripped away from them, so its not like Peter didn't understand. He was a real life superhero for godsake, he was fighting along side legends and secret agents. But now he wakes up and, that's stuff was all fake. His whole life he's been just, acting out someone else's past. As he gently cleaned away Carries tears, Peter felt an anger burn inside him that he had never felt before, the kind of anger that would destroy someone if they let it.

He wanted them dead, these other versions of them, apart of him wanted them dead, buried, and forgotten.

And

With a balled up fist planted to the ground. He made himself a vow, something he already had some experience with.

"...I...Will Find You...Peter Parker...I Promise..."

To Be Continued


	26. Episode Twenty Six: Peter & Carrie

Episode Twenty Six: Peter & Carrie

Two Years Earlier

New York City

"Okay everyone we've got all we need today...how's about we just let the kids play for the little while...why not...maybe something interesting will happen..." Ulrich suggested taking another sip of Quagmire cherry pop, glancing over at his monitors.

Peter stepped out the back door with a bag full of garbage, it's was late at night. And the cool New York breeze felt good against his skin. He dropped his bag of trash by the fence as always with a smile on his face, Spider-Man was an Avenger now, life was good. "Um...hello..." A voice called out for across the fence. "Hey!" Peter responded happily, blown away by the sheer, hotness of this girl. "I'm sorry I...I didn't mean to scare you um...I'm Carrie White...I'm-I'm actually your cousin by the way..." Carrie said afraid of what might happen if Momma found out she told him that. Margaret never let Carrie meet Peter, and she wouldn't dare talk to him. "Right Aunt May told me about you, but you never come to visit, Aunt Margaret won't let me past the front door...and I never see you round town; I'm Peter Parker...about time we meet huh..." Peter smiled holding out his hand.

Carrie stared at his palm for enough time to make it awkward, before finally taking the chance to shake it. "...Nice to meet you..." Carrie replied with a shy smile as the two kids shoke hands for way to long. "...So...do you...like New York?" Carrie asked leaning against the fence, trying not look to hard at Peter's middle area, she ccould see his mussel mass pressed up against his white shirt; and it was making her a little excited. It's not like they were related or anything. "Hey are...are you, bushing right now?" Peter asked gently touching the side of Carries cheek. He brushed away some of her loose hair from her face; and a giggle escaped his lips. "What are you doing? " Carrie nervously asked moving closer towards this handsome boy, almost subconsciously, as her mouth filled with saliva. "Nothing just...I can't help but feel this...this way about you...you know like, I feel like I've known you my whole life..." Peter explained, also moving closer, with no real explanation to his actions. Their was just, something about this girl, it was like a magnetic attraction; a gravitational pull.

"Wha...so what...way do you feel about me?" Carrie asked laughing as Peter now rested both hands against her red face. "...I...feel like I wanna kiss you..." Peter nervously giggled back with a shy smile of his own. Slowly but surely their lips finally touched. Carrie didn't fully know what she was doing, this was her first ever passionate kiss, and her heart was pounding; more in fear than excitement. She felt the slippery wet feeling of Peter's tongue sliding around her own. Carrie had no idea what to do with her hands at that moment, so instead she just allowed the strange boy from across the fence to hold her in his grip, keeping her stable. "CARRIE!" Margaret called out from inside the house, Carrie quickly pulled her cousin away from her and attempted to act natural. "Ah...It's was nice meeting you...Carrie..." Peter said still smiling like the geek he was. "You too Now go-go-go!" Carrie replied throwing a small pebble at Peter's back, compelling him to leave.

Suddenly everything went black in the cousins visions, this woozy feeling swept over them, and a muffled voice could be heard over a large speaker. "Okay everyone...set up for simulation six one six...oh and, same time tomorrow, thank you..." They could swear this has happened before, they could both swear on it. But why can't they remember.

Why?

Sometime After These Events

"...Mm, Momma...are you okay?" Carrie asked hesitantly touching Margarets shoulder while she was sat facing the wall. "...Momma?" Carrie repeated as Margaret suddenly stood to her feet with rage in her eyes. Carrie quickly backed away knocking her backside on the kitchen counter, wincing in pain as Peter jumped in between the two women. "Ah, Aunt Margaret we...we have something to tell you..." Peter said nervously. "...Momma, please don't get mad...we, did something last night...that I'm, not gonna hide from you because I...want to show you that, we are adults, and we can make are own decisions..." Carrie said squeezing the back of Peter's jacket.

"We um..." Peter opened with before he was quickly cut off by Carries poking at his neck. "I'll, I'll tell her...Please..." Carrie pleaded slowly stepping in front of her cousin. Carrie and Margaret made eye contact, their moment of silence practically lasted for hours. Margaret had a look on her face like, she wanted to strangle her. "...Momma, me and Peter...had...se-ah" Carrie admitted before her Mother's hands wrapped around her throat, digging her nails into Carries flesh. "WHOA-WHOA HEY!" Peter quickly rushed to Carries aid. Margaret slashed her Nepthew across the arm with a butchers knife and stomped him to the ground. Suddenly his powers weren't working, neither of their powers were working.

"Oh boy things are getting out of hand in there..." Ulrich commented with his feet kicked up, he lazily leaned up and pressed his finger to a small red button on his desk. "...Keep an eye on Carrie...we need to see how she takes this..." Ulrich said as a security team surrounded the house, just encase.

"Mo-mma you're...cho..." Carries eyes started to water, and she was gaging like crazy, trying desperately to cling onto any amount of oxygen she could. Carrie didn't waste time to reach as far as she could towards the kitchen bench, graving one of Margarets many knives. She looked into her Mother's eyes, and there was nothing there, just cold vicious hatred; animal like instincts. It was obvious at this point that Momma was ready to kill, and Carrie knew there was no other way out of this. She thought she could reason with Margaret, she always thought they could be a normal happy family if they just tried. But now that was all gone, Margaret will never stop trying to kill Carrie from this point on. So now it was just kill or be killed by this point. "...sto, stop...please..." Carrie begged squeezing at the knifes handle.

"Um...Professor...is it really necessary to put these two through this...I mean why are you so hard on them, I know you always say you don't care about them but; I like to think that's not true man..." Young Eric pleaded with his much older companion. "...Eric...did I ever tell you the story of the boy called Ralph?" Ulrich asked smiling. Eric simply just nodded his head in response and allowed the story to begin. "Well see...back in the glory days of S.H.I.E.L.D...old Ralph White...was a very, prominent member of Nick Fury's bandwagon...and he was very, very powerful in the ways of...well you know what...in fact...he became so powerful...he started seeing himself as a, god of sorts...passing down righteous judgment onto others and such...the hero, allowed himself to fall into his own madness...I've seen how dangerous people with his, abilities can be...how many people they can hurt...how many lives they can destroy; so I don't care about what happens to them..." He said pointing to the monitor. "...We'll find the key to getting rid of Carrie White once and for all, without having to coast anyone their lives...and Oscorp, can go to hell with their plans for that girl...she'll be better off dead." Ulrich explained, almost in anger.

Eric was dumbfounded by this story. No one knew much about this Ulrich guy, so for him to just randomly tell this kid a tale about, his possibly past. It was completely unexpected, but this Ulrich guy was always a total loose cannon; sometimes he wouldn't talk to you at all, sometimes he would, evidently, tell you his life story. Sometimes he'd be cracking jokes and acting goofy, other times he'd be all tense and brooding. Professor Ulrich was the most difficult person in the world to work with, very mysterious, and very unpredictable. It's hard to tell most of the time if he's just screwing with you, or if he's actually insane. But either way, Ulrich was a powerful ally, and a terrifying enemy.

"Sir...I...I thought you and Oscorp were cool..." Eric said confused as ever. "Yeah...I did say that didn't I...I Lied; but, you're new so...I know you won't tell no one; and if you do I'll kill you and your family so...don't tell anyone new guy..." Ulrich joked around punching his young friends arm. "I-I can't tell if you're joking or not man..." "OH SHUT UP...Carrie just killed her mother...amazing isn't it, apparently Carrie White is willing to kill even her own mother if need be...the more we learn about this girl...the scarier she becomes..." Ulrich said stroking at his chin. Carrie stood over a pool of her Mother's own blood. She had a look of absolute terror in her eyes, her hands were covered in red.

"Ah...okay guys you know the drill...same time tomorrow..." Ulrich said over the speaker, he was use to seeing terrible things at this point. But he still couldn't help but look away from the screens; blood always crept him out. This was Ralph kid, there was no doubt about that, but that didn't change anything; Like Father like Daughter, and she needed to be destroyed. "...Professor Ulrich...what...happened to this Ralph guy?" Eric asked noticing the look of hate in the old man's eyes. "Ah...his wife got knocked up...had a couple kids...and lived happily ever after-shut up..." Ulrich replied switching off the camera feed. "No really like...what happened to him?" Eric said not able to break his curiosity. "...We burned him alive..." Ulrich said meeting eye's with the young man, suddenly switching to serious mode; on the drop of a dime.

"...Kinda like...Anakin Skywalker...actually alot like Anakin Skywalker-Ha!" Ulrich added, instantly breaking the rather unsettling tension.

Six Months Following

Peter laid inside an old car while Carrie sat on top of him. Thrusting harder and harder onto his crotch area. Sex was the only pleasure they could manage out of life right now, and were taking full advantage. As Carrie pounded up and down on Peter's manhood. He had a nice view of his cousin's rump, it was just so small and round, incredibly sexy. And as he heard her moan with joy. An fantasy reawoke in his head, he gently slid two fingers in between her cheeks listened to her squeal. He leaned up and sucked the sweat off her neck as her eyes practically rolled to the back of her skull. She had never experienced, not to sound gross, double penetration before. She rested her hands on each side of the cars frame and leaned her head against Peter's shoulder. With a devilish grin she eventually pulled him back to his feet, slamming him onto the dirt bellow. She slowly sat down onto his sweat stained face and allowed him to go to town on her from their. Everything was going, great, amazing, until.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A balding man demanded wearing some kind of uniform while holding bags of garbage. Carrie screamed and jumped off of Peter, as the two kids desperately ran through a sea of trash to find a possible escape, laughing in embarrassment. She quickly pulled down her skirt and took sometime to cool off a little. "Well that was, fun...thanks Pete..." Carrie shyly said wiping her mouth. "Are you, feeling better...I mean I know it's been hard this last week but, maybe it's time to get moving..." Peter suggested with a charming smile. "...Maybe your right...personally I'm, tired of having sex with you in a, car wreck..." Carrie admitted with a red face. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say that my hou, Peter Parkers house, is a no go...there probably watching it, so what are we gonna do...where are we gonna go?

"I don't know Pete...but one things for sure...their not keeping my son away from me." Carrie proclaimed angrily. "Do you hear me Peter Parker...I don't care if he's not really ours...he'll always be my son..." Carrie continued brushing the hair from her face.

"...I will find you...my little Ben Parker Jr...I promise..."

To Be Continued

 **Disclaimer: I tried to go further and further with the sex scene's every time. Sex is a central theme of the character throughout the story, in the same way that exploring the female body was a central theme of Carrie White in the original movie. Therefore, we get super awkward sex scene's. :)**

 **And I think it's funny :)**


	27. Episode Twenty Seven: Terrible Pain

Episode Twenty Seven: Terrible Pain

"Good morning...my beautiful boy..." Carrie whispered into her son's ear. He woke up with the feeling of something, dark and twisted rattling around his head. Strange thoughts and ideas in his subconscious mind. "...You...are no Mother of mine..." Ben replied feeling rage like he never knew he was capable of. Something was in his head, toying with his emotions.

"What...have you done me Carrie?" Ben demanded an answer as the young girls expression quickly changed. "...It's Sadie know...but if you want you, you can call me Mom..." Sadie said gently reaching for Ben's hands. "Are you deaf Sadie...I just said yo-" "Right I'm no Mother of yours I heard you." Sadie intruded into Ben's speech as he slowly realized what was wrapped around his body. "It feels good doesn't it...all the power...the freedom, anything for my Ben..." Sadie assured him as the voices started to boil up like a storm inside his already fragile head.

"...Carrie...I'm only gonna sa, say this once...that thing attached to you is screwing wi-with your head...do you hear me...DO YOU HEAR ME!" Ben shrieked in pain, trying to resist the suits seduction. Many don't know this; but the suit effects everyone, somewhat differently yet similar. Seduction, pain, torture, anything it takes to break you down. Anything it's takes to poison your mind. Which is why if you ask any poor soul who takes on this curse, willingly or otherwise. No one will give you the same story, or the same experiences. It's makes the suit, oddly personal to anyone who uses it, and that is unfortunately, apart of the attraction, apart of the mystery; apart of the fear.

"This is what's best for you my boy...the suit will free your mind , and soul..." Sadie said brushing the hair from Ben's face. He graved his Mother by the throat, and quickly tore away the black substance from her body, with one quick swipe. Ben was drunk with power, he was unstoppable at this point. Young Sadie collapsed to the floor as she watched her son drown in the black tar. He needed more power, he couldn't get enough. And this toxin was more than happy to comply.

"Benny?" Sadie said fearfully, looking at what the suit was turning him into. She didn't want this, anything of this. Finally she could see the world through her own eyes for the first time in years. This was what that thing wanted all along, her son, not her; here's son. And she lead it right to him. "Thank You...we understand now, what you were trying to show us...oh we have never felt power like this before." The monster that stood before her spoke. With a chilling sound of pleasure in it's voices. "No, no Benny I was wrong...I was wrong that wasn't me saying that please just listen to me." Sadie pleaded trying to hide her shaking hands. "Oh Momma...why are you so good to us...this is true freedom..." the creature continued to taunt the poor girl as it curled it's face into a large, disturbing smile.

"BEN PARKER, LISTEN TO ME!" Sadie demanded, almost forgetting she had no powers anymore.

"There's No Parker Anymore Momma, it's just us...The Rage..." It, proclaimed with laughter escaping from it's salivating mouth.

Meanwhile

Carrie woke up in panic, with her face covered in blood. "BEN!" Carrie shrieked out to weak to move. She looked at her feet and noticed her sound device broken into a dozen pieces, sparks spitting out of a few of them. "BEN!" She repeated trying to block out the smell of this, prison. "Could you please, stop yelling...no one can hear you..." Ulrich said banging his head on the concrete wall, rattling his chain's. "...you..." Carrie responded with anger in her heart. "What are you doing her...I didn't think it was possible for you to possible off two versions of the same person." Carrie said as Ulrich rolled his eyes in reply. "I freed you from that prison..." He said laughing. "Oh yeah...you freed me, and then I freed my son like you told me to, you lead me right to him...and then what did you do...you sent your men after us to gun us both down...you never wanted to help us...or to um...save the world for that matter; no...you just wanted to be the guy who had finally finished off Ralph White's family. Please tell if I'm wro-" Carrie said as her heart suddenly sank into her chest. A great fear swept over her as she finally noticed the shadowy figure standing in the corner of the room. With his arms and legs crossed, leaning up against the steel doors.

"Well that's, certainly an interesting story babe...I mean I knew you were a douche but...I didn't think you could prove to be more of an asshole then we already thought you were..." He had a very sinister sounding voice, like nothing Carrie had everything heard. Just hearing it made her spin tingle. He slowly crept out of the shadows like a venomous snake slithering out of the bushes. "...Peter?" Carrie said in a state of shock as the black suited Spider-Man appeared before her. "Hello, Carrie...oh it's so...so nice to see you again..." Peter said retracting his mask away from his face, revealing the face of a young boy; a boy she once would have died for, a boy she once would have killed for. "Hey Carrie...what would you say if a...nice looking fellow like say oh, me...wanted to reach down and...kiss you right now?" Peter said leaning down towards the shaken women. "...I would say you're way to young for me..." Carrie replied shyly as the young man pressed his lips against hers. It's felt so familiar to her, like it was just yesterday; the taste, the feel, the excitement, everything about this boy's kiss was Peter's. Without a doubt, this kiss belonged to Peter Parker.

Disappearing back into his mask, Peter then turned his attention back towards Ulrich. "And you sir...have you enjoyed your stay at Hotel Black?" Peter asked as the much older man continued spitting up blood. "You mean the six months you two have kept me locked up in this shit smelling room, with almost no food or water...beating me every other minute, it's been lovely..." Ulrich said with a rebellious grin. "Well, payback is a bastard..." Peter replied looking back at the nervous Carrie. "Oh by the way...I have a joke...knock...knock." Peter said getting right into the old man's face. "...Fine, who's there?" Ulrich replied again rolling his eyes. ...Kick me in the balls..." Peter said giggling. "...Kick me in the balls wh-AHH!" Ulrich tried to respond before he was swiftly booted in the crotch. "...Did you get it?" Peter asked with his hands on his hips. "Ah-I got it!" Ulrich whined rolling around the floor in unbelievable pain. "Yeah I just hope I didn't miss what with how small that thing is?" Peter added slowly stepping out the main doors. "Sweet Dreams." Peter said to Carrie with joy in his eyes , closing the doors behind him.

"Oh...Well, even you have to admit Professor Ulrich...that, was a pretty great joke..."

Stepping out to the hallway. Peter's spider sense suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, "PARKER!" The monster that was Ben screamed at the top of their lungs, tackling their father through several walls and spilling out to the woods of Chamberlain. The two black suits staggered back to their feet as they both resisted the erg to bound as best they could. Truth be told the suits were enjoying all this fighting, all this aggression, it's what they lived for. Peter stood up and smiled as he watched this monster before him morph back into a boy, a boy that was only slightly older than himself. "Hello Father." Ben said with a looking on his face that would make any man shake in his boots. Peter retracted his mask back yet again, he had to see it with his own eyes.

"...Ben...is that really you?" Peter asked amazed at how much like Carrie he really looked, complete with that insomniac look in his eyes. "Ben Parker is that really you?" Peter said again with a big toothy grin. "The one and only..." Ben replied hearing the voices in his head. "No...not the one and only..." Peter fired back running at his son's in a blur of motion.

The two Parkers swung at each other with great big hooks, almost wanting to take each other's heads off in the process. Their was no acrobatics or fancy footwork in this mauling; no this was just good old fashioned fist to fist savagery. Aggressive strikes, brute strength, and so much hatred in every blow. "That suit belongs to us Parker!" Rage said with it's hands to Peter's throat. "...Well then...take it..." Peter taunted, still smiling his famous smile. Kicking young Ben away with all his power, Peter started to tear away at the other Parkers suit; Desperate for more power.

While the fight continued to rage on outside. Sadie ran as fast as she could towards Ulrich's cell, she still was trying to get use to being normal again. "CA-Carrie ah..." Sadie was stopped dead in her tracks by a rather anger looking Carrie White, exiting out of her cell. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Carrie said gritting her teeth. She slapped her younger self hard across the face with all her power, causing Sadie to slam down on the cold steel bellow. Carrie wanted to kill her, so bad. But as she watched Sadie cry in pain on the floor like a dog. She remembered that these were the thoughts of The Rage. She caused enough pain for enough people, but she had tried this all before; so many times. She truly didn't want to be this person anymore, everything she touches dies. She was a like a poison, and seeing this girl in front of her. It all just brought back so many painful memories. "Ple, Please don't kill me..." Sadie begged for mercy from this clearly unpredictable women. A women that even Sadie couldn't guess what she'd do next. It was like looking into a twisted mirror. This is what she becomes, this women is who Sadie was destined to become. "Don't beg girl...don't beg." Carrie ordered, helping Sadie to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry we-we never wanted to hurt anyone I swear, I swear..." Sadie cried as Carrie held her close. "I know, I know little girl...its okay Carrie...it's okay." The older women assured her, wiping at her tears. "My...my name is Sadie now..." Carrie was a little surprised by that choice of name. "...Grandma Sadie?" Carrie said with a smile on her face. Just another example of a family member pushed away by Margret White. "Your name is Carrie." Sadie said with some conviction. "Well by all means you can have it." Carrie replied. Suddenly this strange feeling came over her; feelings of pain, aggression, hatred. "What's wrong?" Sadie asked noticing Carrie clenching her chest. "Oh...My son, is in pain...terrible pain." Carrie rushing back to the cell. "My Ben..." Sadie said in a panic chasing after, herself. Carrie and Ulrich once again meet face to face, with Sadie watching on nervously. "You are lucky I don't kill you for all you've done." Carrie said with clenched fists. "And if I could...I would kill you for all you've done." Ulrich replied with a smile. "You know the main problem with the clones...Oscorp couldn't work out the superpower part...so we had to try a more complicated approach with what we got...maybe I should of just took the money and ran." Ulrich said rattling at his chain's. "If you will excuse me Grandma Sadie...I have to go find my son...and the creepy evil teenage version of my cousin." Carrie said ending the conversation. Once she was gone, Sadie still had questions that needed to be answered; now that she was in her normal state of mind. "Ulrich...You told me I...last time we talked you said that I...is it true?" Sadie asked angrily.

"What does it matter anyway...he's dead." Ulrich said banging his head on the wall. "JUST TELL ME...did Carrie have a brother?" Sadie demanded to know the truth, after all this time she needed to known if she really had this sibling. Sadie accepted that she was not really Carrie White. But apart of her still couldn't help but think and feel like that women did. Love the things she did, want the things she did. "Yes Carrie...It's true...oh it's damn true!" Ulrich answered with delight, he honestly didn't care if they knew. All he wanted was Carrie White and Ben Parker dead; the last two remaining T.K's in existence. Thanks to Ralph killing them all. It was more than just his hatred of his old buddy, and his ever growing insanity that pushed him to this decision. T.K's were dangerous but rear, which was possibly the best thing about them. Easy to render them extinct, it had to be done, to prevent more Ralph White's and Carrie White's and so on. Who else would do it, it had to be done. Old Ralph started it, and Ulrich will end it. "Tell me his name..." Sadie insisted kicking the old man in the crotch.

"FUCK...Andrew...homies name was Andrew...Detmer, cool..." Ulrich responded through the pain. "...Andrew Detmer...was it you...did you kill my brother?" "No and it's not you're brother...ah, he was older than Carrie by a few years and, this chick...this agent adopted him after Ralph went to the dark side...they figured he would be safer away from his dad and stuff...and Margret didn't put up much of a fight to get him back so." Ulrich explained, horrifying Sadie with the bizarre secrets of her twisted family. "Oh but that's not all I've got share...you see, Carrie's dad wasn't the only guy in town with a hidden life." Ulrich said laughing. "See...Parker is a lot like his girl in many was...a family of secrets...I mean you really you think it was a coincidence these two cousins both had superpowers; ya get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D, weird shit happens to you." Ulrich said, as Sadie listened on in bewilderment.

"What Kind of Family is Carrie From?"

To Be Continued


	28. Episode Twenty Eight: Reflection

Episode Twenty Eight: Reflection

The sunrise slowly appeared over the horizon.

All of Peter's senses were one overload. It was like an insane hangover. His eyes were burning, trying to adjust to light. He was soaking wet, laying in a large puddle on the side of the street wearing nothing but his old Iron-Man boxers. The only thing he could hear was a high pitched ring through his head, creeping up the back of his skull. He dragged himself across the road, gagging, and puking his guts out. It had been years since he and the suit had been separated. And clearly his body was taking it a little rougher than Sadie's. The last twenty four hours were a total blur to him. But as he stood back to his feet, it was pretty clear that he was responsible for all this destruction left in his wake.

"Holy Shit!" Peter exclaimed pulling at his hair.

"Sadie what did we do?"

Meanwhile the badly bruised Carrie White staggered out of a nearby collapsed house down the street. After hours of looking around for her son, still nothing. Carrie was ashamed at the chaos that had ensued last night. Hundreds of people from one end of the block to the other were now just scrabbling to find their missing loved ones. Or anything they could find to loot. Wherever Carrie seemed to go, she definitely made a mess of it. Maybe this world would be better off without her in it. Maybe this world would safer without her in it. After all, she was never that good at being a hero. But she was damn good at playing the villain.

"PETER!" Carrie echoed across the surrounding area. Quickly earning the attention of the sickly looking Parker. "…Sadie?" He thought to himself aloud. This women looked exactly like her, every last detail of her face, just older; and looking more deranged. "What are you gawking at you little shit?" Carrie asked resisting the erg to hurt this little boy. She knew this wasn't the real Peter, but it might as well have been. Sure she had managed to overcome her hatred of that man along time ago. But still, all those years of fighting, all those times she thought of killing sweet cousin. To have him right here, powerless, and weak; it was so tempting to just end him right now. But that's what The Rage wanted, not Carrie White. "Carrie…hey I…hey…" Peter replied getting progressively nervous. The way she was looking at him, just like Sadie; only her didn't know what to expect from this version.

"I'm not going to hurt you…but if you're thinking I'm like my Momma you wouldn't be far off this time." Carrie said rather aggressively. "No-No I wasn't thinking-" "Yes you were…that's what Peter always thinks when he looks at me like the way you're looking at me right now." She said so rudely interrupting her young friend. "Okay…lady, I don't even know you so…" Peter assured her, shyly tapping at her shoulder. "…How's Uncle Ben doing these days since you got him killed?" Carrie replied almost automatically, letting Rage out for a split second. This is what Peter did to her; he always knew how to bring the Rage out. "You are truly…insane Carrie…I think you are long over due professional help." Peter bravely admitted to her face; half expecting Carrie to rip his throat then and there.

"Do you feel that way about Sadie?" Carrie growled with a look of Rage in her eyes. "Well to be fair…there was a time when me and her almost became like you." "You did become like me." "Not by choice…" Peter and Carrie stood in silence. There was certainty an uneasy tension in the air. However the moment was shortly intruded by Peter once again throwing up practically everything he had ever ate. "Do you need a bucket?" Carrie asked. "Little Late…" Peter replied wiping his mouth. "What happened last night anyway…" He asked weakly. "I think it would be better if you put some clothes on first." Carrie decided graving the tired boy by the hand. "Come with me…"

"You and I need to find our son…again."

Meanwhile

"I Hurt Myself Today, To See If I Still Feel." Sadie sang to pass the time. Ease her mind.

"I Focus, On The Pain."

"The Only Thing, That's Real."

"What Have I Become, My Sweetest Friend."

"Everyone I Know, Goes Away, In The End."

"And You Could Have It All."

"My Empire of Dirt, I Will Let You Down."

"I Will Make You, Hurt."

"I didn't realize how, beautiful your voice was Mom." Ben commented, causing Sadie heart to ache in sudden shock. "Ben-Wait Please!" Sadie stuttered in fear. "No-No Mom I'm, I'm fine, better than ever." Ben assured her with his hands in the air. She took one look at him, he was so clean, and vibrant, wearing nice clothes. He didn't look like someone that just stepped out of a war zone. "No…sweetie, you're wearing the suit, aren't you…you're not okay." Sadie replied trying to keep her son calm. She of all people knew how quick to anger people wearing that parasite was. "No, Moms, I'm not wearing the suit…that thing is gone it's dead." Ben said with a bright smile, kissing his Mother on the cheek. "But you know Moms I was thinking a lot about, us today...our relationship, I mean technically, your my Mother but…you never gave birth to me did you." Ben said scratching his head. "Oh…believe me I, still remember what it was like regardless." Sadie said almost laughing. "Yeah that's just it, now think…how is that even possible…who could do something like that?" "…Ulrich…" Sadie said confused. "Yes…he has made, all of our lives…into a seriously fucked, comic book series…and he is just sitting downstairs in that cell right now…so why don't we just kill him?" Ben suggested with a hint of fear in his young eyes. "That's the suit talking not you...and by the way…if you wanted him dead you would have done it…but you're fighting the suit, aren't you sweetie…I can see it…I can still see Benny standing in front of me, he's there." Sadie said slowly brushing the hair from his face, like she did.

"Do you hear me my little Ben Parker Jr…I'm here with you…it's gonna be alright."

But while Sadie continued to guild her sons black suit drunken mind. Her counterpart across town was having her own troubles.

Finally having some clothes on Peter. Carrie decided to pay visit to an old friend. "Why are we here?" Peter asked zipping up his new hoodie. "Stay here or keep looking for Ben…this is something I have to do." Carrie said slowly climbing up the long stairs. "You don't seem concerned that he might be massacring someone right now?" Peter replied angrily. "…He wouldn't…he's strong…trust me." Carrie said creeping open the large church doors. She walked inside and was greeted by a lone priest, sweeping the floors. "…I'm surprised I don't walk in here and burst into flames…" Carrie said dipping her fingers into holy water. "Bless me father for I have fucked up…" Carrie and the priest meet eyes, it was like seeing a ghost. Both of them thought the same way. "You know for years I had faith in the man in the sky…all I wanted was his protection…his love, and got none of it…I wanted, to be like him at first…the first time I ever joined him in the clouds." Carrie said pushing herself closer, and closer to the old man. "But than I realized I…wasn't worthy of his kingdom, then after that I realized that man…is just a cruel man…tell me, if God really has a grand plan for everyone…if he truly loves me…like you like to say he does…then why did he put the devil in me?" Carrie asked bluntly, as the candles spread across the church flickered and dimed in her presence. "…Perhaps…he wanted you to fight against the devil…perhaps he wanted you, with all your strength, to find the light inside…after all the devil…is just a fallen angle…the devil inside as you say…doesn't have to be a curse, you can look at it as a blessing if you wish…it shows that…no matter what God has faith in you…that he loves you enough to push you…you just have to listen." The Priest said with fear, sadness, and possibly rage for everything Carrie White has become. "What has God ever done for me?" Carrie asked gritting her teeth.

"What have you ever done for God?" The Priest said smiling "That's not how that's suppose to work…and you don't want to know the things I've done for God…" Carrie said slowly moving her finger down her badly burned arm. Circling around the first scar her Mother ever gave her. A branding of the cross around her wrist. A present for her sixth birthday. "…I've bleed for him…bruised for him…I've been sodomized for him...lots of things have happened in this church to little girls that would make you burn it to the ground." Carrie said refusing she show tears, not in the house of the devil. "You did burn it to the ground Carrietta." The Priest responded laying a hand to Carries cheek.

"You...poor…poor girl…so much pain in one persons life is…enough to drive anyone insane…" These words had an effect on Carrie like she didn't expect. Breaking down on the floor of this hellhole, she finally showed a weakness she hadn't shown in years. "I just wannabe me again…but I don't know…who that is anymore…" Carrie opened up, something she hasn't done since high school. She couldn't keep these feelings buried anymore. She needed to let them out, just once. "…I believe there's a hero in all of us…and I believe that hero inside you it's…stronger than the devil within…I believe that hero…is who you are…that is person, you have forgotten sweetie…that's the Carrie I knew when she was a little girl…saving cats out of tree's." The Priest laughed gently resting his palm against the top of Carrie's head. "…Oh-Grandpa I just…I can't…" Carrie again completely broke down inside her Grandfather's arms. "…I…I missed you so much I…missed you…"

"HEY CARRIE WHA!" Peter suddenly barged in, freezing at the sight he now witnessed.

Meanwhile

Sadie sat rubbing at her arm, circling around the first scar her Mother ever gave her. A branding of the cross around her wrist. A present for her sixth birthday. Her noise was bleeding profusely, and tears were running down her cheeks. Ben had done it; Ulrich was dead, Sadie sat beside his broken corps. The madness was finally over. But the thing that made Sadie the most sickened, was that she was glad Ulrich was gone. She was glad her son had ended him. Ben stood down the hall looking at his own twisted reflections in the bathroom mirror. He was becoming a monster, everything he feared in his future was coming true. He needed to get rid of this thing in his head. Before her completely lost himself again. The power of this suit, it was nothing like Venom. This one was far too, powerful to control. He needed to fight it, with all his strength. There was a church downtown, with a large bell resting above the main hall. That is were this creature would finally die. With every moment he fought against it, more and more continuous pain shot through ever bone; and every muscle in his body. To the point were he began to sweat bullets. And blood dripped from every pore in his skin.

It was time to end this monstrosity, it was time for this evil to die.

Ben Parker Jr was the only one strong enough to finally end all of this torture, all this pain. If he didn't do it, who else would. That just it there's no one. There's no one else in the world with the courage to do what he can. Or at least, that's what he's always thought. During his time in Fury Base, he was taught to think himself above other's. Thinking of himself as a, chosen savior of humanity. It gave him an overwhelming sense of responsibility. A responsibility to protect those who are bellow him. After all Ben is a fair and righteous God who will bring peace and justice this poisoned world. In a way this suit has helped him to realize that. This world still needs a hero, it needs someone to look to for hope and guidance. And Ben can become that hope, that guidance.

The end of this worlds evil, begins today.

To Be Continued


	29. Episode Twenty Nine: New Millennium

Episode Twenty Nine: New Millennium

July 28th 2000

Bangkok

Ralph stood alone atop S.H.I.E.L.D's home base. Or at least one of them. An undisclosed building in the middle of Bangkok. So many dead agents lay before him. The cool watery breeze of the city eased his enraged mind. Fury, Ulrich, The Parkers, they all tried to stop him on his journey towards his dream. The T.K's, the other's like him, none of them were worthy to share God's power. While it's true there may be more; while it's true the world may one day repopulate with these, cheap imitations. The T.K's will one day face the wrath of God, yet again. "RALPH…RALPH!" The sound of Margaret's voice pierced through the young mans ears. She sprinted towards him as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. "…Margaret you shouldn't run its not good for little Carrie…" Ralph said with a smile, resting his hands against his wife's belly. "Ralph please stop this please…look at all these people you've hurt baby please stop this." She begged her husband to stop, but God can't be stopped.

"…Tell me what Ulrich said is a lie." Ralph demanded with a cold expression across his face. "Did give away are son?" Ralph asked squeezing her arms. "What…no…Ralph…he's just staying in a safe place until this is all over…Jason told you I gave him away?" Margaret repeated with slight anger in her voice. "There are things about him I don't understand Marge…he will die, just as everyone who defies God will…" Ralph proclaimed with such confidence. "…Ralph...your not a God…there's only one God and…he would be ashamed of what you've become…" Margaret replied nervously backing away from her now unpredictable lover. "Margaret…I have become more powerful than any God you could worship my dear…there are things about my powers even I don't know…there are things I can do...unlimited possibilities…" Ralph explained, causing the skies to ripple and flash with lightning.

"I am…your only God." Ralph said, brushing the tears from his wife's cheeks.

"RALPH!" Nick Fury, the man behind the scenes. He called out his former friends name, only bringing pain to the heart of Ralph White. "You shouldn't have come here my friend!" Ralph said back with hate in his eyes. "It's…over…Ralph…give up…there's no were in the world you or her could hide from us you know that…you really want Andrew and Carrie growing up on the run?" Nick asked hiding a pistol inside his pocket sleeve. "Oh…you come here…you threaten my family…do you and you're army have any honor in it?" Ralph asked hiding a ball of electricity behind his jacket. "I could ask you the same White…how many innocent civilians have you killed in your, second coming fantasy?" Nick taunted, making eye contact with Ralph's sobbing wife. "I'm doing the world a favor…by removing these people from the world there's no risk they may try to…destroy it…or at least, that's how you would see it…wouldn't you." Ralph said gritting his teeth. "Explain to me…what would you do if you had…power like this?" Ralph asked with a faint smile, shooting a surge of lightning into Fury's eyes.

"RALPH!" Margaret squealed at the top of her lungs. Her husband had gone completely insane, she wasn't willing to believe It before. But he had to be now. There was a time when Fury and himself were as close as brothers. The Ralph she knew would never inflict harm on one of his friends. No matter what they did. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU RALPH!" Margaret shrieked smacking him with weak punches to the chest. "YOU WANNA KNOW!?" Ralph asked at the top of his lungs. Instantly silencing his terrified wife. "I have seen the world for what it really is Margret…you wanna see. Let me show you what's wrong with me." Ralph insisted pressing his hand to her forehead. Flashes of infinite universes played out across her mind. She saw everything. Knew everything he did. Some many worlds. So many gods. But most importantly. She saw this world for what it really was. And it made her sick.

"RALPHY!" A voice called out from behind. Ralph's eye twitched with irritation. He snapped his wife back to reality. And she slowly descended to the soaking floor bellow. It was like she completely shut down. Incapable of processing what she just witnessed. This was her world. This was her life. Ulrich and Ralph now stood alone. Hate in both their hearts. It like a fire blazing within them. With ever minute the fire grew hotter. "You have nerve to show up here you bastard." Ralph said, with the lights now flickering across the city. "It's over Ralph. Sorry it has to be this way." Ulrich said holding the base of his gun tightly. "Bullshit. You couldn't be happier it all turned out like this. How are the Nazis doing these days?" Ralph asked almost blind to the gun in his old friends hand. "Fuck you cunt. I'm not one of those Hydra assholes." Ulrich replied with much aggression in his tone. "Language now Jason language. Lets keep it PG for them shall we." Ralph stated a slight smug grin. "For who you crazy bastard?" Ulrich was honestly baffled by these words. Was Ralph White seriously talking to imaginary friends right now.

"Never you mind Jason. Never you mind."

The two friends stood their ground. It was obvious that Ralph was just toying with his bud at this point. "What exactly was the plan on this one Jay. Did you forget that I am. The, God among men?." Ralph said crushing the gun in Jason's hand. His heart started to beat out of his chest as it happened. Ralph could feel it. But as the man who calls himself God slowly staggered towards his former friend. He couldn't help but notice a slight smirk appear across Ulrich's face. "You may be God amoung men. But in the end Ralphy. You are still just one of us men." Ulrich smiled as he held a detonator in his fingers. Margret had tagged her husband with some kind of device just before. It broke her heart to do so but it had to be done. Ulrich pressed down the small red button that sat bellow his middle finger. And Ralph sparked up into a ball of electricity. He had let his guard down for one second. For the sake of love. And as a result of that love. His weakness was quickly revealed.

Jason watched as Ralph fell into a violent spasm attack. Electricity flowed through his entire body. And he released a bloodcurdling scream of pain. Flames began to spark off his body. And his skin burned down to the bone. This was a happy accident. The tech boys didn't tell him about this effect on the body. Jason was glad. After all the evil he had committed. This was justice. Ralphs entire body was now covered in fire. His skin was completely burned off. His muscle and tissue bellow popped and roasted like lean piece of steak. His blood came to a boiling point. It was amazing he was still screaming. Eventually after about a minute or two. The light finally faded from his eyes. The madness was finally over. The God among men was dead and forgotten. Eventually forgotten.

Jumping back to his feet. Jason rushed over to help the still frozen Margaret. "Marge you good?" He asked brushing the hair from her face. Something was clearly wrong with the. What has Ralph done to her. He cradled the traumatized women into his arms. He had to get her off this roof. Fury eventually crawled up to a vertical base. The skin around his face was slightly burned. And one of his eyes. One of them were badly injured. It was hard to say if he would ever see through that thing again. "You okay Fury?" Jason asked with a look of rage in his eyes. For all the pain his friend had caused. "If anyone asks. I didn't get this from him." Nick replied still a little woozy from taking lightning to the face. "You okay to carry her?" Ulrich asked passing the dead eyed Margret over to Fury. "Yeah. Not the first I've taken electricity to face. Won't be the last." Nick said steadying Margaret's body. "Can we please. I've had with this motherfucking city." Nick added as Ulrich attempted to guide Fury's path. It was over, the madness was finally over.

Later That Night

Ralph's body rotted alone atop this soaking wet building. The marching of footsteps could be heard coming up the staircase. Agents now swarmed the scene. They had him. They finally had him. Ralph Whites methods may be crude. But he had much potential. "Take him!" an older agent ordered as a smile crept across his face. He may be a dead man. But he wouldn't be that way much longer. He wished to be God. Well with their help. He will be. Wonderful things were coming. Wonderful things. The dark suited agaents collected up the remains of what once was Ralph White. They dragged his corps into a strange futuristic looking casket. This machine was loaded to the brim with somekind of think blue liquid. With a nod of his head. The agents rather nonchalantly dropped the chard body into this fish tank like contraption. "Sir. Are you certain this a good idea?" One of the agaents dared to question their leaders judgement. "Don't concern yourself with my ideas young one. Once Ralph White is done with this world. We will have everything we've ever wanted..." The old man said resting his hand against his agaents shoulder.

"Hail Hydra!"

Two Weeks Following

Nick was waiting by the car as Jason said long and drawn out goodbyes to Margaret. "You gonna be okay raising this little tyke on your own?" Jason asked with a shy smile, rubbing the belly of his oldest friend. The smile that Ralph liked to flash. Margret didn't say anything in return. She had this terribly cold look in her eyes. A look Ulrich had not seen before in this girl before. "These are godless times Jason. Godless times." Margret finally said breaking the disturbing silence. "Right, well. I better go sis..." Ulrich replied leaving Margret on the steps of her front porch. As he left he could hear the red headed woman slamming the front door behind her. Something had definitely gotten into her. He just hopes she'll be okay.

"Has anyone told you that, you look so spectacular with that eye patch." Jason said as Fury quickly responded with a roll of his eye. "Yeah well it dosn't feel so spectacular." Nick said sliding into his rather stylish looking vehicle. "So I guess I can count on you not to show up at any shield base anytime soon?" Nick asked with a disappointed yet dry tone. "Ah. The Avengers thing. It was banking on Ralph. And now that he's dead. And worse he went evil. We got nothing." Ulrich said starting up the engine. "The Avengers may need you Jason. You would make a great leader." Nick said peaking his younger friends interest. "Whats the point of leading if you have no team to lead." Ulrich replied putting the car into gear. This would be the last time Fury will ever see his old friend. Jason needed him to know that.

"Face it Fury. This world has no Avengers."

To Be Continued


	30. Episode Thirty: The Last Avenger

Episode Thirty: The Last Avenger

"...Who are you people…always watching me?"

5:55 PM

Carrie and Peter sat in one of the rows at the front of the church, thinking. Ben was long gone, there's no way they could ever find him with that thing latched into him. They had searched this town twice and still no Ben. Carrie had even tried a desperate attempt to connect with her son's mind. Of course the suit, blocks her out everything time. Not allowing her to track her son's movements. "Peter…I'm…so sorry for everything that's happened to you…I know that…we haven't always seen eye to eye about everything but…what that bastard did to you and Sadie…I'm sorry…" Carrie admitted thinking back to the first time she ever saw this boy. Sixteen years old, and already in love to the bones. She longed for those days again. "The truth is I…love you with all my heart but…not in the way I use to…I don't think of you as…Peter Parker, the love of my life…I think of you now as just Peter Parker, Cuz." Carrie said smiling, those days when they were kids were so much fun. A more innocent time.

"Peter…I just…I want you to promise me one thing…promise me that you and Sadie will take care of my baby boy…" Carrie pleaded caressing Peter's cheek. "Of course…wha-what do you mean…were are you going?" Peter asked confused by the request. "You and I are gonna be parting ways soon…" Carrie replied looking up at the crucified Christ. Watching over the two cousins from above, with blood running down his face. Carrie stood to herself feet seeing this, Christ was actually bleeding. From head to toe, blood ran down his entire body. "Oh God…I think I know were Benny is…" Carrie said with fear in her heart. "Well what are we waiting for Care…lets get are son back…"

Ben was frozen in pain up stairs. He laid on the dusty floor with blood marking virtually every area of the room. "You will not beat me monster." He said with hate in his eyes. "Oh…Parker you need me…surly you know this…" The voice in his head constantly taunted him as he tried his hardest with all his power to fight off this creature. Ben felt this sudden feeling in his chest that he had never felt before. With the taste of sweat and blood in his mouth. He felt a power had never felt before, a power even more intoxicating than the suits. His eyes, they flashed a violent shade a red. And suddenly Ben was changed, changed inside rather than out. This power, it felt limitless, it felt like he now had the answers to the universe, now at his finger tips, all at the same time. Images from pasts, presents, and futures all at once. He saw images from other realities, other words even.

He saw his Mother, Carrie, young, and wearing some kind of baggy like mask. Shooting a web line, from one building to another. He saw his Father, Peter, but different, he looked different. He was hanging upside down in the rain, passionately kissing some red headed girl. "Do I get to say thank you this time?" He saw another version of his Father at the same time, riding a skate board, flirting with a blonde girl in the middle of a high school. "Did you get expelled?" "No I didn't get expelled I-I got, community service…" This was completely unreal, so many realities, so many. He now saw Carrie, standing along side some kind of agent, a lost girl looking for guidance. An Unlikely Heroine if you would. His mind overloaded with information, he now knew the truth about this world. And it made him sick.

In one horrifying explosion of rage, Ben tore the black poison from his flesh. His powers were going into overload, the things he could do. The power flowing through his body. It was amazing. The young man stood back to his feet. His eyes flowing with blood red. "PARKER!" The monster that now staggered before him screamed with fury. It was without a host body, and yet it still stood before him. It smiled; and that nightmarish grin could perce through the heart of any man that faced it. All except this boy, the creature charged at it's much smaller companion, attempting to strike him with all it's might. Despite the beast possessing razor sharp claws, much like that of butcher knives. Ben was just too fast, inhumanly fast. He could hear the monsters claws scraping against the oxygen around them as the fought. He could see, every last molecule floating deep within the monsters tar like flesh. But most importantly, he was fast. His spider sense was stronger than ever before. And as the monster moved, as it attacked; it was like Ben was seeing it coming at a slower, or faster rate. Depending on your perspective.

So. Much. Power.

Setting the creature ablaze with a click of his fingers. The madness finally came to an end. It was so, satisfying watching that evil burn. It was like an uncontrollably ich he could finally scratch. This is what justice felt like, this is what rightful punishment tasted like. "You're not the only monster in this world...they will all burn, just as you did...friend." Ben proclaimed with blood still dripping from every part of his sicklly looking body. "This is my responsibility...mine..."

Peter and Carrie, now standing beside their son in shock. Shared a long genuine look of concern for their child. But at least it was over, all this madness, it was finally over. "It's okay guys…it's done…it's…finished…" Ben said irritated with the constant hearing of voices in his head; lingering in the back of his mind, with every step he took. "I hope that your not planning on killing anyone out there Benny." Peter said with a seriously disturbed look in his face. "…I'm sorry, but many bad people will die out there Father." Ben replied with a confident smile, something he can honestly say he has never used. The two cousins looked at each other, fear swelling up their eyes.

"Hey Ben…can we talk…please?" Peter asked resting his hands on Carrie's shoulders. "Care can you…go down stairs for a second?" Carrie shyly nodded her head and greeted her former lover with a glimpse of hope in her eyes. Pepter gave Carrie a loving kiss and escorted her towards the staircase. After she was gone. The young Parker began his attempts. "Listen Ben…I'm not that good when it comes parenting…I mean look at me I still need parenting myself." Peter said nervously cracking jokes. "Ben…please, listen to me…fate, gave you this great power, that I could never hope to understand…but what I do understand…is great responsibility…remember these words Ben…remember them when you take someone elses life...and ask yourself is that really ...my reponsability...spoiler alter, it's totally not." Peter and Ben meet eyes. Tension filling the air. "And also remember son...me and Sadie will always be here for you…no matter what happens to you or to Carrie...just know I love you bud...I'll be there if you need me…always." Peter promised with a smile of his own.

Ben could understand were Peter was coming from. But despite his Father's fears, this had to be done. It's had to be done. This world needs a symbol of justice now more than ever. A symbol that will protect the innocent; and keep the other side on the run, afraid of their judgment. Afraid they now live in a perfect world, a world without them. Things in this world were about to change with the arrival of Ben Parker Jr. So many things.

"…I understand, Dad...I understand..."

Nine Months Following

Carrie sat in the middle of her cell, with her arms wrapped up inside her surprisingly comfortable jumpsuit. She had a smile on her face from ear to ear. Ben was finally free to live his own life. That's all she cares about these days. She was never good at playing the hero, but giving the world Ben to protect them from people just like her. She considered that the most heroic thing she could ever do. She happily surrendered herself to the police that night in the church. This world after all had no place for her, it would be much safer if they just lock this cell a threw away key. Carrie would gladly grow old and die inside a nuthouse. Her job was done, Ben was okay, that's all that matters, that's all that she thinks about. "Hey Carrie...you got a call." One of guards informed her unlocking the iron doors in front of her, letting the sun shine into her eyes. As a reward for giving up silently, the saint that was the Warden of this place gave Carrie certain phone privileges that others in here didn't. Or at least that's what they tell her. This Asylum was partly funded by Stark Industries, bizarre coincidence.

Meanwhile

New York City

"Hey Mom." Ben said with the cool New York breeze blowing around his long locks. "…Hey Benny…what's going on?" Carrie asked with permanent smile glued to her lips. Ben span back around from a second, glancing over at the happy couple. Peter and Sadie, Mom and Dad, had just been pronounced husband and wife on the wharf of this fair city. "Just Married." Is that Ben said in response with a giggle to his voice. "Oh they finally did it's huh...and I also understand Sadie's pregnant now right?" Carrie replied, biting her lip like ninth grader. "Yeah…but listen Mom…there's something I have to do…something I've been holding off for awhile now…I just want you to say it's okay." Ben pleaded loosening up his tie. Carrie paused for a second, she knew he would never let this go until she said it was okay, until he had her blessing. "…Okay…go do what you have to do…" Carrie assured her son with shaking hands. "But…before you go…I just wanted to ask...how are you with your powers, you good?" Carrie asked, still can't help worrying about her little boy. "…Mom there's so many things we can do you never bothered to try…" Ben said with a bright smile of his own. "Just…Be careful okay…" Carrie said as Ben rolled his eyes a little. "Be careful, Ha Mom…do you know what to scares me the most about I can do…I'm barley, scratching the surface of my power…something weird happened to me with that suit…I don't know what it is…" Ben responded, looking around the street's of New York. The entire city was stopped dead in their tracks. Frozen, all due to the will of Ben's thoughts. "I love you, so much Benny…be good." Carrie said with cheeky grin. "…I love you Mom…talk to you later…" Ben said hanging up the phone, and unfreezing everyone in New York.

He pulled out a pear of headphones and started to scroll through his massive list of songs. In the end he decided to go with one of the classic musicians of old. Slim Shady, Mockingbird was one of his new favorite songs, while he wasn't a little girl named Hailie, he could definitely relate to a lot that was said in this song, it just spoke to him in a strange way. He pressed play on the song and then paused for a split second, taking a deep breath. He looked up into the void that was your computer screen, and finally had the courage, to speak up, and ask you my friend, one simple question. "Must you people follow me everywhere I go?" He asked taking off into the air, with a crackling of the sky behind him. He eventually landed down to a place he never thought he would visit. This was it, the Parker house, this was the home of his Father, his real Father. For the first time in months he actually felt nervous, afraid. He honesty had no idea who was behind this door, for all he knew his Father was dead, he honestly didn't know. He walked up to the front door, and took one last long breath.

"…I'm sorry readers…this is something I need to do without you constantly narrating my life story…"

Ben said glancing back into that void in the back of his mind. He nervously clenched his fists, and with hope in his heart, and fear in his head. He finally knock on that front door, three, short, knocks.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

The Beginning


	31. Special Public Service Announcement

_**This Is A Special Public Service Announcement Brought To You In Part By Peyton Black/Snowy Daye** _

Thank You

When creating this story. I originally wanted to weave a simple tale about two distant family members forced to together for the first time by share chance. A Mother, or in this case an Aunt who wishes for her family to finally reconnect after so many years apart; a motive that I think many can relate, I know I can. The idea struck me from a short film I once saw on YouTube, it was a fan made film about a young Bruce Wayne brought to Smallville by a concerned Alfred. You see Alfred was afraid of the darkness that was consuming young Bruce at the time, so of course he decided to take them on a trip to a more sunny part of the world; away from of the crime of the big city. You can probably guess where this is going, Bruce meets his opposite in Smallville, Clark Kent, or at least a brief hello. The film was short but it really struck nerve with me. And in a way that video was the seed planted for the creation of this story.

There are obvious parallels in Peter and Carrie's relationship with Bruce and Clark's. Peter and Carrie are in many ways the ying to each other's yang, they are each other's opposite and unknowingly repel one another. Two cousins that both possess incredible abilities, start out as friends, then lovers, then enemies; one becomes a hero, and the other the villain. Obviously this is similar to the Chronicle storyline. Shades of Matt and Andrew can also be seen a lot in these two lovebirds. And that's very much what Cuz was. A simple story about two cousins goofy off with superpowers and falling in love; then with one simple mistake, Carrie goes down a road she could never come back from, and loses everything for ever; this is Carrie White we're talking about after all. However if you told me several months ago when I was writing the first few chapters on my Aunt's sofa; that this story would eventually morph into an epic, a biblical saga spanning generation's of the Parker White family. I would have told you that's a lot of writing for a just turned sixteen year old kid.

I don't have many close bounds with other people outside of my family, mainly cause I prefer my isolation. But one person I do have in my life, that means the world to me; would probably be my Uncle Ben. I don't know what I would do if he was gone so of course making this story all about Peter and Carrie's loss over their own Uncle Ben was natural for me. I may be a nerd, and a geek, liking all the things that are uncool as all the popular kids poke fun of me for but. At least I always had my Uncle Ben to make me feel like I wasn't alone. Sound kind of familiar?. Now you know why I love Spider-Man so much. Anyway when I'm not flashing my camera around everywhere I'm usually in my room writing stories. I don't usually write fanfictions through, generally speaking I write my own stuff. For example I'm currently writing a delightful short story called How To Become An Urban Legend, it's about a sociopathic teenager who slowly becomes a serial killer, you know just a relatable guy really.

I've always loved heroes turned villains, and I've always loved friends turned enemies. Of course when I finally decided to pull the trigger on Carrie's free fall, I had to take full advantage of it. Let me be clear this story isn't an out of canon one shot comic book. Well it is, but it's a story that's suppose to fit in with the rest of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, like the forgotten years of Peter Parker or something; like the chapter in his life he refuses to talk about. That's why I took so much care to keep the movie continuity intact, although I'm sure Spider-Man Homecoming will screw that up for this story but what eves. But just so you know, this story takes place after Spider-Man Homecoming, or in between Homecoming I don't I just want my story to stay in continuity damn it Marvel. Anyway obviously Peter has many powerful enemies and some really great villains. But everybody loves a good arch-nemesis, and Carrie is very much Peter's arch-nemesis, not Spider-Man's arch-nemesis mind you, Peter's arch-nemesis. She is the Joker to his Batman or Lex Luthor to his Superman what have you.

The Rage though is very much like The Joker. She is Peter Parker's perfect opposite and in many ways she represents the dark side of her cousin. She's a force of nature created to challenge are hero, question if what he's doing is the right thing, and of course make his life a living hell like no else could whenever she's around. Carrie White I believe, is probably the biggest battle he'll ever have to face, mentally speaking anyway. Because of the Uncle Ben connection, Peter never forgave himself for what he did to his Uncle and it's because of his selfish decision that Carrie could never have a relationship with him again. Carrie is a constant reminder of his greatest failure, and her herself is one of Peter's many failures. They are two sides of the same coin no pun intended, both cousins suffered the tragedy of losing their Uncle Ben, and out of that tragedy came a hero and a villain; each other's natural opposite. Carrie White is Peter Parker, if he went too far, I love those kinds of villains, I can only hope I did it justice, no pun intended.

While the saga is well and truly complete. There are so many other stories I'd like to tell. Cuz has a ridiculous amount of characters in it, and many of them I feel, have much untapped potential. For example one of my favourite characters to write, C.K, was gone far too soon, and I'm dying to do something thing with The Joker fanboy yet again. Also thinking about doing a Deadpool and Ben Parker Jr crossover, maybe. Thinking of doing something I call, A Series of One Shots. And there are so many great one shots to come from this story. I don't know when or if these will happen, but I'm excited for what the future holds for these characters outside of this fanfiction. Carrie and Spider-Man both hold a special place in my heart and I'll always have great memories of writing this crazy family drama. Shot out to the unknowing and unpaid stars of this project, Chloe Grace Moretz, and Tom Holland. It would be super awkward if they actually saw this. But to all the people that have followed this story for all this time thank you so much for the support even though I'm kinda glad it's finally over. Peace out and not to sound like a giant tool, but remember.

With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility

P.S – To my Uncle Ben, I love you and I miss you. You were always there for me when I needed you, you're my biggest inspiration. Always remember that Uncle Ben.

Love Peyton


	32. The Forth Wall, Face First

**A Series of One Shots: #01**

 **The Forth Wall, Face First**

Two Years Following The Conclusion of Cuz

New York City

Walking down an alleyway, with headphones wrapped around his ears. Ben was enjoying one of Mr Mario's pepperoni pizza's, this was New York after all. Glancing back up to towards the street, his solitude was swiftly interrupted by that same nagging feeling in the back of his head. "Oh Good God You People Are Back!." He said angrily, almost dropping his pizza. "Look, the story is over, no more incest relationships, no more awkward sex scenes. Now leave me alone, shouldn't you go stalk one of my moms or something I'm sure the older ones gotten into some antics up at the nuthouse." Ben suggested just before his spider sense started to tingle, some old man was getting mugged, he look so scared, so weak. It was seeing things like that that really made Ben Parker mad. However, just as Ben was prepared to strike, he suddenly heard another voice make their presence known, a voice that sounded oddly familiar. "Not on my watch Motherfucker!." He said quickly rushing towards a nearby phone booth, his face, it was horribly disfigured, maybe a mask would actually do him a lot more good than he knows, assuming that he plans on using that totally out of place phone booth has his own personal superhero changing room. "The hell is this guy doing?." Ben asked himself out loud with a tired sounding expression.

Ben actually stood there for about a minute watching this guy attempt to change into his superhero costume, was this guy serious. "HEY!" Ben yelled with his arms raised in confusion, he quickly caught the attention of the strange man, who now had his backside pressed up against the glass trying to take off his shoes. "Oh don't worry citizen, I'm for reals on top of this situation." The man said practically tripping over himself. "Right well your fucking taking to long you failure at life." Ben responded as he suddenly stormed towards the scene of the crime. Not wasting anytime he very casual smashed the poor muggers face in against a brick wall, killing him almost instantly. Helping the old man to pick up his groceries, he glanced back for a second to see that crazy asshole in the phone booth was still trying to squeeze on that bright red suit of his. Once the old man was gone, Ben finally turned his attention fully back to the phone booth. So this guy wants to play superhero, well Ben will give him superhero. Rushing back down the alleyway, the young Parker decided to slip into his own costume, a little gift from Stark Industries.

After what seemed like a eternity, the red and black clad super moron finally rushed to the scene of the crime, he ran as if he were in slow motion. As he arrived guns blazing, a look of confusion swept over his expressive mask. Grandpa was gone, and the mugger guy was already dead. "...Oh...Huh, those old people pack a real punch don't they, yeah, it's a good thing I got here when I did I mean, well no I probably should have got here sooner sorry I spent way to long in the phone booth you know. If I'm being honest with myself I probably should of just dialed 911. But you know, you and I are kinda skipping over the real questions. Like..." His speech was suddenly interrupted by another voice, crawling along the wall like a spider. "The fuck is a phone booth, doing on a street corner?." Spidey added as the red suited man shrieked like a girl, blindly firing off his automatic at a very irritated Ben Parker Jr. "OH, OH...OH, DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT...OH!." The crazy man said clutching at his chest. Ben jumped back down to street level, he was drenched in his rather stylish red and blue suit, like the one his Father use to wear, only this one was tailored to fit Ben's certain, power set.

"Oh that's funny, didn't you ever learn stealing is wrong?." Spidey replied with his mechanical eyes adjusting to his every expression. "What the shit are you talking about, I haven't stolen from anyone in the last few weeks lady. And the names Hugh, by the way." He said tripping up on the muggers leg. "No you only stole my dad's look, you fucking rip-off. Walmart Spider-Man. Oh and your name is Wade, by the way. Mind reader, just so you know, asshole." Ben said clenching his fists. "Hey, if I ripped off anyone, it would Deathstroke okay, you know like the porn star, Deathstroke." Wade replied as if they the two were actually having a serious conversation. "Oh My God." Ben said completely dumbfounded by this guy.

"Goddamn, how do you people put up with this testy Motherfucker?." Wade asked looking into your dusty computer screen. "Who are you talking..." Ben paused for a second as he realized where this, Deadpool, was looking. He was somehow looking, at you, and you. "You can see them too?." Ben asked as his eyes widened to an unnatural size. "HOLY FUCK BALLS SPIDER-MAN, YOU CAN SEE THEM TOO!. Soul Mates?." Deadpool said excitedly, raising his arms into the air expecting the man hug of all man hugs, but instead receiving an iron like fist to the face; knocking him off his feet and spilling over onto the deceased muggers crotch area.

"I think you would be more comfortable, inside a padded cell. Mr Wilson." Spidey suggested slipping back into a more serious state of mind. "Oh yeah totally, especially if your Momma was there I mean, oh god she sooo hot, like sooo hot. Hey, do think that, maybe she and I, would ah. You know, I could be your new dad if you want." Wade offered continuously pushing his finger up and down the hole his opposite fingers made for it. Ben was growing more and more enraged has this conversation went on. He couldn't help it, hes always had some temper issues. Come to think of it, he probably gets that from his mom. "Well thank you for the obvious observation, I said to the douche bag sitting at his computer eating a peanut butter sandwich and imagining up this shit show." Ben has always had self confidence issues though. That's probably why hes never had a girlfriend.

"Ha, funny. Let me know when you find one dickhead."

"Oh Spidey stop it, we have work do anyway come on." Wade said power walking towards his pink, rainbow painted Segway. "Hold up where do you think your going, no you call yourself a hero, your a menace." Ben demanded leaping in front of the clearly smiling Deadpool. "Hey I am a hero." He said defending himself. "Name one person you saved, not even by name, just tell one person you have actually saved." Ben challenged as rolled his eyes in response. "Well...one time last week, this guy was about run a red light, so I shot a few rounds though his windscreen, totally stop in his tracks. I saved him from a rather expensive speeding ticket, you know sometimes it's just so hard knowing there are people out there that need you, to hope again." He replied starting to tear up a little. "Knowing that people look to you for guidance, it's...not easy you know...they need, they need me...they me, to hope again...and I won't let them down. NEVER!." Wade shrieked with determination. Rushing out onto the street, blindly firing his pistols around the area, causing panic in the neighborhood. "Oh Jesus Christ what is he doing?."

"FUCKING COME AT ME CRIME, I RIGHT HERE, I GONNA FUCK YOU UP I-I oh-oh shit I shot Stan Lee oh thats not good thats not good. OH THE FANBOYS ARE GONNA BE VERY FUCKING PISSY AT ME ON THAT ONE OH SHIT, oh there is so much blood oh that's so gross. Sorry Stan, I-I''m a huge fan really I am. I don't know who could replace you really, I mean seriously who's gonna be in all those cameos now. I'll do them, its okay don't talk just rest, its okay, I'll take the bullet, oh shit sorry very poor choice words right, well I mean you obviously, took the bulle-no okay I'll metaphorically I'll, take the bullet for you baby. Just rest my sweet prince, rest now." Wade sobbingly said gently rubbing the side of Stan's silky smooth face.

"I'm not dead, you fucking Walmart Spider-Man."

 **The End**


	33. Young Love

**A Series of One Shots: #02**

 **Young Love**

Before The Rage

Chamberlain, Maine

Ewen High

Laying on Peter's lap, with a wide smile across her face. Carrie and Peter had decided to spend a lunch break inside the library, she was so unbelievably in love. Her heart was beating uncontrollably as Peter kissed up and her face, from her cheeks, to her forehead, to her ears, her nose, her chin, and her lips. Looking into one another's eyes, Peter gently stroked the side of his cousins face, she was so beautiful, so unbelievably beautiful. "I love you, just thought you like to know that..." Peter said smiling, resting his head against hers. "I know you do, wish I could same the same about you but-" Carrie joked before Peter suddenly wrapped his hand around her mouth. "That is not a nice thing to say." He said laughing as she continued to talk through his palm with a muffled squeal. He kissed the side of her neck, sucking at her skin, she would be lying if she said she wasn't getting incredibly turned on. But as she felt Peter's hands begin to feel around the back of her pants, and up her chest, the smile quickly disappeared from her face. "Peter-wait-wait-please-stop-stop." Carrie begged as the nervous boy quickly obeyed. "...Peter...I, I know that your my...my boyfriend but um..." Carrie paused for a second, it was a little strange for those words to come out of her mouth. She still couldn't believe she had a boyfriend, not to mention one as amazing as Peter Parker. "Could you please not, touch my um...stuff...please...baby...?." Carrie pleaded stroking her hands against Peter's geeky face. "Oh god I'm sorry I-I didn't..." Peter quickly backed off, he didn't want to take advantage of her. Once again smooth Peter Parker really shows how to handle the ladies.

Carrie didn't want him to feel bad about though, she loved it when he touched her, especially when he touched her there. But she just wasn't ready for a, relationship like that, or at least not yet anyway. She smiled and slowly sat back on his lap, meeting the shy boy eye to eye. "Hey but, you can, still kiss me, your really good at that." Carrie insisted feeling up Peter's mid section, he had such a muscular body for someone his age, and Carrie weirdly enjoyed touching his six pack. "You are like the best girlfriend ever." Peter said amazed by this, amazing girl. "Well um, do-don't say that just yet because...I...I don't want you being Spider-Man anymore." Carrie replied expecting him to yell at her or something like that. "Carrie we, already talked about that." Peter said noticing Carrie's expression turn from joy to angry in a matter of seconds. "So-someone might try and hurt you, and-and I don't want anyone to touch you-you understand me. I just got you, I'm not losing you." Carrie said finishing it off with a quick kiss.

"Carrie, it means a lot your trying to protect me but, I'm not gonna argue with you about it. I'm sorry but Spider-Man is going nowhere." Peter replied as Carrie lightly punched his chest, "But-" "No Carrie, thats it, I don't wanna talk about it anymore, okay my word on it is final." Carrie eyes told the whole story, "Don't talk to me like that Peter." She replied as lights above their heads started flickering. "Well I'm sorry but maybe you have to grow up and realize I can't just give up who I am because its what you want. So I'm only saying this one time, its not gonna happen." Peter said putting his foot down on the whole subject. "...You want me to grow up do you..." Carrie had a look on her face, that Peter hadn't seen before, she looked so angry. She stood back up to the feet and snatched at her bag, storming back down the main hall. How dare he talk down to her like that, like she was a child. He sounded just like her mother, only he wasn't beating her in the head with a bible, but that didn't matter. She will not be talked down to, especially not by Peter. She felt a hand grave her shoulder, she could already feel it was Parker. "Get off me you jerk-" Carrie was more than surprised to see Miss Desjardin standing in his place. "Are you okay sweetie, you seem upset I saw you storm out of the library, did one of the girls try something again?." Miss Desjardin asked wiping away Carrie's glassy eyes. "...No its...my boyfriends being a bit of a pain right now..."

"Oh...honey you...come, come to my office."

A few minutes later and Carrie was planted firmly in Miss Desjardin's office chair, with a cup of soda at hand. "So you...have a...boyfriend why, didn't you say anything?." Carrie didn't know why she was hear. She just wanted to be alone but, talking to Miss Desjardin, always had this weird way of relaxing her. Miss Desjardin was so understanding, and caring, dare I say it loving. "Didn't think anyone cared." Carrie replied regretting she said anything, but again, talking to Miss Desjardin always helped, and honestly it was the only thing stopping Carrie from choking Peter with her mind. "Well...who's the lucky guy?" Rita asked maybe getting a little to nosy. "...its Peter Parker..." Carrie replied bobbing her head down at Miss Desjardin's stunned reaction. "Your cousin..." Miss Desjardin replied making this even more awkward than it already was. "..Yeah...hes only my cousin by marriage...its not weird...right..." Carrie replied wiping away her tears. "...No...of course its not don't ever think that...just, tell me what happened."

"Um...nothing its, he just hurt my feelings a little thats all..." Carrie replied with a fake smile. "No thats not okay sweetie he shouldn't treat you that way." Miss Desjardin said thinking back to some of her old relationships. "Lets just say he lives a dangerous life. So I told him to give up the thing that makes his life dangerous. Am I right or?." Carrie didn't know what to think, she loved Peter so much, she just wanted him safe and sound with her. Did she have the right asking him to give up being Spider-Man. "Carrie, maybe you two should find a middle ground, does this thing he does, hurt you, or anyone else around him?." Rita asked suddenly noticing Peter standing at the door. "No its actually the opposite, hes a really good boy, but I just want him safe. I don't know why he had to say that to me." She said choking up her words. "I'm sorry..." Peter said resting his hands on Carrie's shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

He hated himself for making her cry, but he did have a point, Spider-Man was who he was. And that wasn't going to change, "I'll leave you two alone." Miss Desjardin said smiling at the clearly frustrated Carrie, "Drink your soda, you'll feel better." She added closing the door behind her. Peter got on his knees in front of Carrie, taping on her legs like a drum set. "Forgive me?." Peter pleaded lightly kissing her shaking hand. "Your a jerk, I didn't deserve that." Carrie said looking down at her groveling boyfriend, resisting the erg to smile at his cuteness.

"Please believe me Carrie, there are just things about me, that are, complicated, Spider-Man is something I have to do okay. I have to do it, for Uncle Ben." Peter said wiping away Carrie's tears. "...hold me?" Carrie demanded holding her arms in the air like a child reaching for her mother. With an apologetic smile, Peter lifted Carrie into his arms, with all his incredible strength. He sat down as she snuggled up into his jacket. She loved the way he held her, she felt safe inside his arms, not that she needed his protection. "You still love me right?" Peter asked whispering into her ear. "Mm-Hmm" She replied feeling his lips press against the bottom of her ear. "No I just hate you more jerk."

Carrie and Peter shared one last steamy kiss before the bell for next period startled them out of their skins. The two laughed and quickly rushed out of Miss Desjardin's office. "You know Carrie, this officially marks the day of our first fight. Were a real couple now." Peter joked as the two love birds walked down the hallway, holding each others hand tight.

"...Yeah, and I really hope its the last one too Peter..."

 **The End**


	34. Carnage In Queens

**A Series of One Shots: #03**

 **Carnage In Queens**

Moments Following The Events of Episode Nineteen

New York City

"CARRIE!"

C.K shrieked quickly regaining consciousness and jumping back to his feet, stabbing one of the surprised officers in the jugular with his trusty pocket knife; he never left home without it. Blood filled the back of the van as C.K swung widely with that serrated steel, it didn't take long for the bodies to pile up, C.K was disturbingly fast, and incredibly strong. As the two remaining officer in the front suddenly brought the van to stretching stop, the redheaded maniac took the liberty of swiping a gun from the fingers of one of their fallen comrades, it wasn't like they were gonna need it. Kicking open the back doors, the two panic ridden officers were both smack in the face with the full force of the steel frames. Taking full advantage, C.K gunned them both down like dogs, bursting into laughter as blood spattered onto his face. "Thanks for the ride guys, ha ha. haaa-ah. CARRIE. FUCKING WHERE YOU AT BITCH. PETER, WHERE ARE YOU PETER. COME ON GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!." C.K beg and pleaded for those two kids to face him one last time. He was in serious pain, but he was motivated get himself some payback.

"You don't know how to move on with your life do you?." Tony asked hovering in the sky, with a repulsor blast at the ready. "Tony ma-maybe you should stop hanging out with teenagers how bout that hmm. Ha ha ah fuck my back." As the stand off continued, a strange black tinted military looking vehicle skidded out from a corner, blasting Iron Man with some kind of powerful energy beam, like something out of a science fiction movie. "Come On, C.K move your ass, we got the kid." A shady looking secret agent type stated practically throwing the crazed redhead into the back seat, with all his strength. "...Ben..." Tony said to himself panicking, while trying desperately to not spit out any blood. That maniac had Ben, who were these guys. "Hey, you assholes mind taking off these handcuffs, oh wait, I don't got none, fucking moron policemen." C.K said laughing hysterically.

Two Weeks Following

"C.K, YOUR SURROUNDED PLEASE STEP OUT OF THE HOUSE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

C.K's new home was surrounded by police, only that kid was crazy enough to break into a suburban house in the middle of the day. The family that owned it trembled under the redheads boots. Life on the outside was good, so much chaos to ensue, so many people to torment; but it all was going to a purpose for once. "NO ONE GETS HURT HUH, WELL, WHAT FUN WOULD THAT BE HA HA!" C.K replied chucking an explosive out one of the front windows. A massive explosion erupted in the middle of the street, cars, police, civilians, it was carnage in queens, just the way C.K liked it.

"Oh well, so much for that early mourning breakfast I was looking forward to..." Peter said to himself disappointed at how delicious that barbecue bacon burger looked right now. But he could see the flames, even from the roof of the Daily Bugle; someone in Queens was making an awful lot of mess for Spider-Man to clean up. Pulling down his mask, Peter took flight into the cool New York air, swinging towards the scene of the crime as fast as he could.

"...Please let us go, please..." One of the older girls pleaded, groveling over her grandpas freshly laid corps. "Ha, you know I have a friend who's just about your age, shes an annoying bitch too-SHUT IT!" C.K demanded raising his fist into the air. "That's no way to treat a lady old pal." Spidey commented with a smug grin hidden under his mask. "Finally, been waiting for you to your eight legged ass here, what, no Carrie?" C.K ask honestly expecting to see the dynamic duo, "Me and her decided to take a bit of a break..." Peter replied with his hands on his hips. "Oh, no, that's a real shame, you know I really liked you kids, huh well, what happened?" The crazy man asked taking a seat on the bloodstained sofa. "Well. She promised me she was done being evil, and then she went back to being evil." He replied as C.K looked legitimately saddened by this news, right before bursting into shy laughter. "Oh I'm glad you think its so funny..." Peter said rolling his eyes. "Yeah I'm sorry but I do..." C.K responded doing his best to wipe away his watery eyes. "I'm sorry I am sorry Peter, I know it's not easy fucking your cousin but there you go. The price of incest baby making I guess." C.K added as Spidey quickly noticed the looks on the hostages faces. They never thought Spider-Man was into that kind of stuff. "No it-it wasn't, she was my cousin by marriage guys, it wasn't blood, not incest guys okay, not incest. Its not weird. God I'm so sick of repeating myself about this, first Ned, then the Avengers-Wait what am I doing-okay C.K your ass is mine buddy." Spidey said suddenly shooting a massive ball of web directly into the redheads face. His spider senses were tingling out of his brain.

He ripped open C.K's shirt a found a bomb strapped to his chest, the psycho had just activated an explosion powerful enough to destroy half a city block. He panicked and set the hostages free, knocking C.K out cold while he was at it. Peter leaped out the window and quickly made a game plan, how was he gonna get rid of this bomb. As he swung to a safe place he saw the timer read "00:08" his time was running short and there was no way he could anywhere safe in time. With four seconds left he used all of his power to tossed that heavy peace of plastic and metal into the air. The explosion itself was deafening, it felt like an earthquake had hit the city, the entire street vibrated violently. A couple of windows shattered across town, but as far as Peter could tell, there was no terrible damage done, to anyone or anything.

"Cutting it a little close huh Peter, okay, its cool, your safe now, okay, your safe, no problem. Wow, oh that was scary." Peter checked himself for any injuries, and was relieved to find none. He took a deep breath and attempted to go about his web slinging business, right before he heard that voice. "Hey cuz..." Rage said smiling slowly walking towards her dumbfounded ex-boyfriend. "Carr, you can't be real, you can't be..." Peter insisted backing away in fear. "Oh you look so cute when your scared." She replied backing him up into a corner. "But I'm real baby, believe it I'm real." Peter knew there's no way this was his cousin. Just another one of her games. "...Get out of my head Carrie..." Peter demanded as he was suddenly frozen in place, incapable of moving his limbs. She smiled and lifted up the bottom of his mask, revealing Peter's think red inviting lips. Pressing her hands to his face, she suddenly attacked Peter with a long, wet, steamy kiss. The kind of kiss that drove him crazy back in Chamberlain, all it did was remind him of the good old days, all it did was remind him of his greatest failure.

It was hard to resist these lips, her tongue sliding around on top his. "Peter Parker, your mine...you'll always be mine..." Carrie said seductive as always, licking around the boys neck. As Peter's heart started to race, and his emotions started to get the better of him, Carrie was suddenly gone. The flustered boy fell back to the ground, disparately searching the area for his demented cousin. He saw her everyday, he couldn't get her out of his head, he couldn't live his life anymore without her constantly tormenting him. And it made her smile, she sat on a nearby billboard, kicking her feet in mid air, enjoying her cousins pain, watching him break down thinking about her. Carrie wanted him to suffer, she wanted to drive him crazy. "Poor Peter Parker; can't do anything right, can't even look after his own child. Poor Peter Parker, no one to love him, all alone, with me." She said to herself, echoing it inside her cousins head.

"...Poor lover boy...poor plaything..."

 **The End**


	35. Powerless

**A Series of One Shots: #04**

 **Powerless**

Two Years Following The Conclusion of Cuz

New York City

9:42 AM

Ben sat at the kitchen table, playing with his cereal like the troubled child he was. "Good mourning my beautiful boy." Sadie squealed sneaking up on her son, wrapping her arms around his body and planting a kiss on his cheek. "...hey mom..." Ben mumbled briefly smiling at the fact that his mother was slightly younger than him. "Your such a handsome boy, why don't you get that thick mop or yours cut?." She jokingly suggested trying to get her boy to smile a little. She never thought she would be playing the role Peter to anyone, but she remembers all to well what it was like, being in Ben's situation, being depressed and angry. The apple didn't fall very far from the tree. "Whats wrong sweetie...talk to Momma, its okay. Whats wrong?." Sadie continued to push her son to be more open with her. She hated that he didn't talk to her, she wanted a relationship with him, she'd do anything it took. "...I'm, just thinking about stuff..." Ben replied hearing his father slowly staggering down the stairs. "Well come on what are you thinking about?." Sadie again insisted planting another kiss on his cheek.

"...um...Missy..." Ben admitted choking on his words. "Oh, sweetie, I really wish I meet her...I'm sorry I, know how much she means to you but...trust me she wouldn't want you to, be all sad like this about it." Sadie said rubbing at his tense shoulders. "Ah mom...I think, I'm gonna, go get some pizza or something you know so..." Ben replied jolting up towards the front door. "Ah-okay, well I'll, see you later then sweetie. I love you." Sadie replied smiling. "...I love you too..." Ben shyly said blasting off into the sky, breaking the sound barrier behind him. "My little Ben Parker Jr." Sadie watched as her special boy took flight, he was so incredible, so amazing, she had a superhero in the family, it would make any mother proud. Even if his God complex at times proved to be a little more than disturbing. But then again, Sadie Parker has done much, much worse.

"Hey Sadie. You okay honey." Peter asked cradling his baby boy in his arms, rocking him to sleep. "Hey I think Anthony's crib has a broken leg, maybe-maybe that guy over on ninth avenue can fix it..." Peter and Sadie meet eyes. Living in poverty wasn't easy, but somehow they always pulled through, one of the downsides of being teenagers in an adults world. "Can um, can I hold him?." Sadie pleaded with a fake smile. "Okay...sure...is everything alright?." Peter asked as Sadie quickly reached out for her son. Peter knew her all too well, he knew for two life times. She was good at hiding her real feeling emotions from people, well everyone expect her family anyway. "Whats wrong Carrie?." Peter asked still rubbing his tired eyes. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Sadie yelled, she couldn't stand the sound of that name. "Sorry-sorry Sade, Sadie please just relax okay relax." Peter said trying his best to calm her down. "Stop, telling me to relax all the time..." Sadie demanded with frustrated glassy eyes. The two kids were amazed Anthony didn't cry at the sound of Sadie's screaming, that boy is strong, stronger than any baby boy they had ever seen; even stronger than Ben.

"Hey kids, can you keep it down down there!?" Mr Ditkovich said furiously, struggling to keep his pants over his waist. "This is my house your living in, no family feuds here remember." He reminded the Parker's of their arrangement, Peter apologized and helped the elderly man back up stairs. This life was not an easy one, there are many times he wishes he could go back to that lie he was living as Oscorp's lab rat. He missed the Peter Parker he once was, he missed his friends, he missed Tony, he missed Aunt May, he missed being Spider-Man, he missed being just a kid. "I'm sorry Peter, I just, want Ben to, be like this little guy you know." Sadie said ashamed of her sudden outburst. "It's okay Sade look, why don't you go out for awhile, get some fresh air you know I'll look after our boy. You just, have a day to yourself." Peter suggested gently taking back the now sleeping Anthony.

Sadie was such a great Mother, she was natural at it, she had done so much for this family, maybe it was time she finally did something for herself; it had been years since she was just a kid. "...sure...I'll, see you later then." Sadie mumbled slowly opening the front door. True was she needed a day to herself, she loved her family, but hated her life. Begging for food, cloths, anything to survive, anything to support a young family. Not to mention she had the face of one of the most feared serial killers in all of history, apart of her wished they could just go back to that dream world in Oscorp; where everything was, better.

As she walked down the street, she felt something inside of her she hadn't felt in years. All her anger, her frustration, her rage, it had all boiled up inside, bubbling to the surface. Something in her bones had changed, something in her head, it was like a lightning storm in her mind. Collapsing into an alleyway, she suddenly felt sick, and then in a matter of seconds, better than ever before in her life. For the last few years she felt like something has been scratching at the surface, and now its been let out. "Oh hey pretty lady..." A voice said, with a frighteningly joyful tone. "...ah, please, I don't, I don't want no trouble..." Sadie said nervously backing away as slowly as she could. Without warning the crazy looking street thug swung wildly at the poor girls head with a baseball bat. She screamed and raised her hands into the air trying to lessen the blow to the face.

She waited for an eternity for the bat to smack against her skull. But it never came, she opened her eyes and noticed the man was frozen in his place, she was doing this to him. Her powers, they were back, not that they were ever there. "...What, the fuck are you...just don't hurt me alright lady..." The man pleaded for his life as Sadie stood in amazement, her power felt limitless. Like she could do anything. Knocking the man back into a wall, she honestly couldn't about anything else right now, she had her powers back. How did this happen, it looked like her luck was starting to turn. "ANTHONY, ANTHONY GET BACK HERE!" Sadie heard Peter's voice coming from the rooftops, she looked up to see her baby boy streaking across the sky like a bullet, laughing his little head off; and Peter chasing after him, jumping across tall buildings like a monkey. The whole family had themselves some powers, but how, how was this happening. Awkwardly hovering into the air, Sadie quickly took flight, chasing after her husband and son.

Ben had a permanent smile on his face seeing them like this. He knew they were unhappy, incapable of doing what makes them whole, he couldn't take it any longer. They always had the power lodged inside of them, they just needed someone to loosen it free, Ben trusted Sadie can be better, and she will be better. Sadie will be the hero Carrie always wanted to be, she won't make the same mistakes. Ben believed in her, he had to. Spider-Man and The Rage were back, reincarnated. The young lovers from Ewen High had returned, it will be different this time; Ben knew it would. "Save us Mom and Dad..." Ben said to himself smiling.

"Save the world."

 **The End**


	36. The End

**A Series of One Shots: #05**

 **The End**

"Carrie, you're not the same girl you once were, you were once young and full of rage. Look at you now child, look how far you've fallen. How pathetic you've become. This world is mine child, and no fragile old women can stop that. Your anger, your aggression, your power, it isn't what it once was."

2038

New York City

2:14 PM

Carrie sat in her cell trying her best to ignore the devilish voice scraping inside the back of her skull scrabbling her mind. Someone, or something far more powerful than herself was trying to send her a very clear message, a message that played over and over again in her head, a message telling her to stay away. "...who, what are you..." She said to herself in a panic breathing heavily. As the voice finally dissipated, the smell of burning attacked her nostrils, it was coming from outside. "...the hell is going on out there?" The fearful women asked peaking her head out a bared window. She looked down to the ground level and saw panic in every direction. Security guards, doctors, patients, everyone was screaming there heads off running to the nearest exits. She looked up and saw the city, it was burning in every other direction. Explosions and chaos overflowed New York, it was like Armageddon. There were some strange looking jets flying across the sky as well shooting lasers and such. The sky itself was black and red, not the typical bright sunny day she was use to by now. Suddenly the wall she leaned against cracked and creaked, she backed away just before it was ripped from its foundation. Ben awkwardly landed inside Carrie's cell, he looked like he was hurt.

"BENNY!" Carrie yelled excitedly, she was just happy to see her boy again, she probably didn't even notice he was injured. "Hey mom..." Ben said wrapping his arm around her waist hugging her the best he could. "Whats going on out there?" Carrie asked as Ben nonchalantly tore off his mothers power restraining collar. "We need your help mom, something bad has happened, something really bad..." Ben explained as Carrie felt that old familiar rush of power through her body. "What do you mean?" Carrie asked gazing out into the hellish looking city. "Monsters mom, monsters are attacking the city, they came out of a flash in the sky, and a ripple through the clouds. There too powerful it..." Ben froze up thinking about all thats happened today, so much death, destruction.

"I'm not a hero Benny, I don't think you should want my help." Carrie said nervous about going back out into the world again, she didn't trust herself not to hurt anyone, she didn't trust herself not to become The Rage again. "Mom, we need you, we can't fight this on our own." Ben pleaded with his Mother to join him, "Who's we?" Carrie asked as she saw a red and black suited man pouncing up and down on her bed listening to Michael Jackson's version of Come Together. "...well this asshole and, the rest of the family...Sadie, Anthony...dad, mom were the last line of defense...us six our the only ones left to save the world..." Ben said tossing his Mother a paper bag filled with cloths.

"...please just, get dressed, we need to come together on this one mom...we need your help to stop the end of the world..."

Meanwhile

Peter and Sadie fought there way through endless amounts of these creatures, there bodies were starting to defiantly take a beating being smashed through endless amounts of buildings and cars, Spider-Man and The Rage were doing everything in there power to protect the civilians. But it got harder by the minute, Sadie was terrified of these monsters, they looked just the devil that Carrie was raised to fear, maybe this was it, maybe this was Sadie judgment, maybe this truly was hell rising up to the earth. "SPIDER-MAN WATCH OUT!" Sadie screamed as her husband was snatched out of the air by The Green Goblin of all people, or one of his knock offs anyway. Peter was dragged across the sky before being dropped into a burned up church, crashing through walls and glass tearing up his already demolished Spidey suit. He weakly returned to a vertical base before he was again greeted with a pumpkin bomb straight to his face, he smashed through a stone wall and eat dirt as he went down.

"Oh misery misery misery thats what you've chosen." Goblin said standing over Peter's broken body. "You know we offered you friendship, and you spat in our face." He said kicking the kid back to his feet, Peter was weak and injured, there was no fight to be seen, he was getting beaten like a battered housewife. "The world is ours now Parker, its over, you can stop trying to be the hero please for once in your two lives, just stop." Goblin pleaded booting the boy back into another wall.

"Ah...aga-again with the wa-walls..." Peter said tasting his own blood. "DADA!" Anthony suddenly smashed down from the sky protecting his Father exploding the crazy man's head with his mind. "I GOT HIM-I GOT HIM DADA I GOT HIM!" Anthony said laughing and hollering in excitement, "Oh god Anthony what have you-" Peter puked his guts out seeing the Goblin's corps the way it was. Anthony's heart was always in the right place, but he had a weird tendency to slaughter people that done wrong. Peter loved him all the same, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't disturbed at how easy it was for Anthony to take a life like it was just another day. "Okay my little killing machine maybe lets not do that again okay."

"But its funny." Anthony said laughing.

Meanwhile

Deadpool launched himself into the heart of the city, cutting down these creatures like no ones else could. "Hi I'm Deadpool, everybody die-oh god no, scary, scary scary scary..." Wade took cover behind a large truck, attempting reload his weapons, while Michael Jackson's music blasted in his ears, " _One Thing I Can Tell You Is You Got To Be Free, Come Together, Right Now..."_ Wade searched around for his extra ammo, "AH SHIT, I FORGOT MY AMMO BAG!" Wade shrieked as his head was crushed by the foot of one of these monstrous creatures. "...ow...that really hurts guys..." Wade said as his head quickly blew back up like a balloon. He flipped to his feet and continued his assault, chopping off limbs and slicing out eyes. Every demonic bastard fell in the wake of Deadpool's madness, this was the closest to cloud nine Wade has probably gotten in a good long time.

 _"Come Together, Right Now..."_

Carrie and Ben landed down on top of the old Avengers Tower, from there they could see where the chaos was coming from, there was a massive pit of fire burning in the center of Manhattan spilling out these creatures at an alarming rate. Behind it was a giant monstrosity with red skin and a crocked smile across its face, it was so disturbingly massive, bigger than any building New York had offer. It was like looking into the eyes of Lucifer himself, "Ben how are we gonna stop this?" Carrie asked with her heart racing a mile a minute. The two were soon joined by Sadie, Peter, and little Anthony. These kids were really the last hope for New York.

"HEY, DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Wade interrupted slowly climbing up the side of the tower, meeting the family head on. "Ah...hold on-oh...nice to meet you Carrie...ah-okay I'm good, I'm good..." Wade said trying to catch his breath. "Ben we can't stop this sweetie..." Carrie said more afraid than she has ever been in her whole life. "We can beat this Carrie, we will..." Peter assured her with his same old shy smile. "I'm sorry Peter but, you should know I'm not much of a team player-I don't work well with others." Carrie said looking into her old lovers eyes, those eyes that use to drive her crazy.

"Well its good were not a team..." Sadie said as the two Carries finally locked eyes. "...were not a team...were a family...with great power, comes great responsibility...were not sitting back and letting this happen Carrie..." Sadie said offering her older self a faint smile. "YES, OKAY PARKER FAMILY LETS SAVE THE WORLD ONE LAST TIME-HA-HA-HA!" Deadpool proclaimed now blasting his music on a speaker. The family leaped off Avengers Tower, powers at the ready, weapons at the ready. This was humanities last stand, maybe this was Carrie chance to be a hero, maybe this was Carrie chance to finally have a real family. But as the kids swung into action, a smile appeared across the old girls face. Uncle Ben was smiling down on his family today. And Deadpool.

"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility."

 _"Come Together, Right Now, Over Me..."_

-The Rage Concludes-


End file.
